Anime vs Comics
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: A collection of one-shots where Anime/Manga characters face Comic characters. Suggestions are welcome, and a Poll can often be found at the top of the writer's profile page concerning future battle options. Later chapters are better than the early ones, so please don't be discouraged by the lesser quality of early chapters.
1. Goku vs Iron Man

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Marvel Comics.**

Chi-Chi finished making breakfast, and stood up, allowing Gohan to eat. Gohan's one bowl looked ridiculous next to the ten bowls that were waiting for Goku.  
"Goku!" Yelled Chi-Chi. "Get down here now!"  
When there was no answer, Chi-Chi shrugged. "Come down here or I'll give you food to Vegeta!"  
As she finished speaking, there was a flash of movement, and Goku sat at the table, dressed only in pants, and rapidly eating. Chi-Chi smirked. "I'll be sure to remember that threat." 

* * *

In the sky, Iron Man flew through the air. "So tell me, Pepper. We're here looking for a guy with lots of explosives?"  
Pepper's response was very indignant. "Don't be stupid, Tony. We're looking for a man named Goku. SHIELD wants to question him."  
Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Fury probably just wants the land cleared so he can use it for a secret base. I trust that guy as far as you could throw him."  
Tony slowed down, and hovered in the air. "That's the house. All right, wish the poor guy luck. I'm dropping in unannounced."

Goku was still eating when he heard the sound of some sort of engine. He then looked up in shock as a red suit made of metal dropped in through the roof. Iron Man floated over Goku, and folded his arms. "Hey you. We got something to discuss."  
Before Goku could respond, Chi-Chi ran up to Iron Man and started hitting him.  
"I'll tell ya what we gotta discuss! You just put a hole in my house, and you even interrupted breakfast! I'm gonna kick your butt!"

Goku watched, amused, as Chi-Chi kicked Iron Man repeatedly, not damaging the armour at all, but still causing indignant comments to come from Iron Man. Goku then stood up and moved over, getting between them, only to receive a slap from Chi-Chi.  
"Ow! Chi-Chi, what was that for?"

Several hours later, Chi-Chi had finally calmed down. Goku and Iron Man stood outside, and were focusing on each other.  
"So, what's up? Something the matter?"  
Iron Man shrugged. "I was told to investigate here by SHIELD. A job I had to do."  
Iron Man's helmet suddenly spoke to him in Nick Fury's voice. "You found him. Good. He's not hostile, but we need you to find out just how strong he is. Can you do that?"  
Iron Man shrugged. "Sure. Whatever, Fury. You ever considered doing these things yourself, Fury?"  
Iron Man looked up at Goku. "Hey, the slimy guy who sent me here wants me to fight you to see how strong you are. You cool with that? If you're not, I can tell him to stuff it."  
Goku nodded. "Okay. I could use some training. Come on. I know a good place."

Goku and Iron Man rapidly flew to the field Goku was thinking of, and the two then faced each other. Goku declared the start, and the two charged, each of them taking to the air. The two of them collided, and Goku sent Iron Man hurtling back. Iron Man recovered rapidly, and flew at Goku again, punching him and knocking him back. Goku then fired a Ki blast at Iron Man, sending him flying through the air. Inside the suit, Tony Stark rapidly checked the information he was being sent.  
"Energy composition: unknown, but of clearly earthly structure. It reads as similar to static electricity and also to nuclear energy. Likely source: Ki. Damage: Moderate. Physical strike was powered more by speed than anything else, and hit with a lot of force. Damage: Light."

Goku flew into Iron Man, collecting him and flying into the sky with him. Goku rained blows on Iron Man, bending the armour out of shape. Iron Man released the flares he carried, as well as releasing a burst of repulsor energy, the heat from the flares leaving painful burns on Goku's arms and chest. Iron Man flew upwards, Goku letting go of his opponent and quickly blowing on his hands to cool them down after the repulsor blast heated up his fingers. Goku then fired a Ki blast that clipped Iron Man in the shoulder, stripping away a top layer of metal from the shoulder of his suit and sending him spinning. Still shaking himself to put out the embers on his clothing, Goku used Instant Transmission to appear behind Iron Man, and swung his foot at him. To his surprise, Iron Man blocked the kick despite not looking at Goku, before firing a blast from his repulsors which sent Goku flying, sporting some more painful burns. Iron Man sent a missile at Goku, but Goku caught it with his hand, throwing it to one side where it exploded on the side of a cliff. Goku blew on his hand, still slightly bothered by the burns from the flares, before returning his attention to Iron Man.

Goku then powered up to Super Saiyan, deciding to get serious. He fired a Ki beam at Iron Man, which Iron Man barely dodged, before Goku slammed into Iron Man, driving him down to the ground. Iron Man started to struggle, barely hearing his suit telling him that the damage levels were now critical due to the various weapons being made unstable by the earlier barrage of strikes from Goku. Goku tore the mask off and raised his fist, as if he were about to slam his fist straight through Tony Stark's head. Just as it seemed as if he would, he then lowered his hand, before pulling Tony to his feet and steadying him by gripping his shoulders.  
"That was fun. You ain't bad. You hungry? Breakfast's ready and waiting."

_Analysis:_

_Goku has almost every advantage in this fight. His strength is greater, seeing as his top strength feat was 20,000 tons with a guarantee that his stronger forms are higher, while Iron Man's strength is stated as being 1000 tons, and most of his feats are around the 100 ton mark. Goku has the edge in speed, since both are relativistic in flight and have similar reactions, but Goku's attacking speed is higher since he can casually catch a stream of bullets. Skill is on Goku's side since he has masterful skills in literally dozens of martial arts as well as a life time of fighting experience and an ability to learn new moves on the fly. Durability is also in Goku's favour, since he gets slammed through buildings, islands and bedrock with little damage, while Iron Man mainly tanks missiles, and is often shown to take great damage from blows of that calibre, such as when Thor or Hulk hits him. _

_Goku will be hurt by Iron Man's flares since he's shown a few times that sheer heat can hurt him and flares are burning magnesium. This gives Iron Man one advantage apart from being able to survive in space more effectively and being more intelligent, but really these things don't mean much, since Goku would never go to space and if Iron Man does Goku can just start firing blasts, Stark being smarter is useful, but with Goku being that much more efficient in battle situations it gets balanced out. Iron Man being able to hurt Goku with the flares and heat attacks along with his higher intellect gives Iron Man a means to fight back effectively, but it's nowhere close to enough to balance out Goku's advantages. _


	2. Alucard vs Ghost Rider

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or Marvel Comics.**

"All flesh is grass, and all the cunningness thereof as the flower of the field. The grass withereth, the flower fadeth, but the word of our god abideth forever."  
Alucard felt a lance driven into his chest, and he coughed up blood. Over him stood Abraham Van Hellsing, gripping the vampire.  
"You are judged, and found wanting, vampire king. You have nothing. You ARE nothing. Nothing!"

Alucard woke with a start, spilling his wine. He was sitting in the Hellsing mansion's basement. The room was dark, and no one was nearby. "Dreaming. It was just a dream. It was nothing."

After several minutes of silence, Alucard's phone rang, and he answered it.  
"Greetings, my master. Someone you want me to kill for you?"  
Integra's angry voice answered at the other end. "Don't you speak to me like that! A threat has been found, and we're sending you and Seras into action, so get your undead ass up here."  
Alucard smirked. "Anything else you want from my undead ass?"  
"Shut your face, you monster! Get up here now, and one more crack and you'll be drinking rat's blood for the next year!"  
As Integra hung up, Alucard smirked, before throwing back his head and howling with maniacal laughter.

* * *

Johnny Blaze sat on his motorcycle, reading a street directory for the local London area. Mephisto had told him to go to England and vanquish a dangerous vampire named Alucard, who could be found at the Hellsing mansion. Johnny had taken a flight to England and rented a motorcycle. The only problem was, finding this mansion was not going to be easy. Finally, Johnny found what he was looking for. Ripping the page from the directory and tossing the rest of the book away, he rode towards the Hellsing mansion.

* * *

Seras Victoria sat in a small chair in Integra Hellsing's office, jumping as Alucard stepped out of the wall beside her. Integra glared at Alucard, holding up a piece of paper.  
"We have a job for you. Apparently a demon known as the Ghost Rider is on route to London right now. Little is known of him except that he is dangerous. We'd like you to investigate and kill this creature if necessary. Seras is going with you."

* * *

Johnny Blaze reached the gates of the Hellsing mansion, and was surprised to find them broken down. Now that he was closer, he could sense it. There was a monster in that building. Actually, there were two. Blaze felt fire pouring from his body, and he rapidly removed his biking helmet, tossing it aside. Within seconds, Ghost Rider stood in front of the gates of the Hellsing mansion.

* * *

In Integra's office, the phone rang. It was one of the eight remaining Hellsing operatives.  
"Sir Integra, a flaming skeleton is moving through the mansion. We've tried to stop it, but it simply brushes us off. It is headed for your office."  
Integra heard a blow land, and the soldier stopped talking. A demonic voice then spoke over the phone. "The vampire burns today."

Integra rapidly opened up another line, contacting Walter.  
"Walter! I want you to get up to my office now."  
As she said that, the door to the office burst open, and the flaming skeleton walked in, looking at the three occupants of the room.  
"Someone in this room has a great many things to answer for. Who?"  
He looked at Integra, who stood behind her desk and looked ready to fight with a gun she held in her hand.  
"Not her…"  
He then looked at Seras, who held up Halconnen almost like a shield and was literally shivering, her eyes filled with terror.  
"Not her…"  
Finally his gaze fell upon the smirking Alucard, who was already pointing the Jackal at Ghost Rider.  
"It's him."

Ghost Rider started to head towards Alucard, but Seras stepped up first, shooting him with Halconnen. Ghost Rider ignored the shots, before seizing her. He looked straight into her eyes, watching as she cringed slightly. He then let go of her, allowing the terrified girl to drop to the floor.  
"This one is innocent."

Ghost Rider then reached Alucard, and looked Alucard up and down.  
"You… Are guilty."  
Alucard smirked, while Ghost Rider readied his chain. Alucard rapidly rested Jackal across his arm, shooting Ghost Rider in the face. Ghost Rider's head split, and he fell backwards, before suddenly slamming his foot on the floor, stopping his descent. He stood upright again, and his head was already back in place. Alucard charged at Ghost Rider, punching the Spirit of Vengeance in the face. Ghost Rider staggered, before breathing hellfire at Alucard, who rapidly jumped back, smirking. Alucard fired more shots from the Jackal, tearing Ghost Rider up badly, but Ghost Rider was undamaged an instant later.

Ghost Rider then swung his chain at Alucard, hitting him with it and staggering him. Ghost Rider and Alucard both charged, and Alucard sent Ghost Rider flying, before getting hit with the chain again. Ghost Rider summoned the Hell motorcycle, mounting it. As Alucard approached, Ghost Rider rode into Alucard, picking him up and ramming through a wall. Alucard then vanished, sinking into the floor. Ghost Rider stood as Alucard reappeared in the office once more.  
"Releasing control art restrictions 3… 2... 1. Approval of situation A recognised. Commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

Alucard then transformed, composing his body entirely of shadows, eyes appearing all over his body. Ghost Rider charged, as did Alucard. The two monsters started exchanging blows, until Alucard finally gripped Ghost Rider by the neck, holding him up. Ghost Rider attacked with the chain, but Alucard caught Ghost Rider's arm, breaking it and wresting the chain from his grip, right before the arm repaired itself. Alucard then thrust his hand through Ghost Rider's chest, and gripped Ghost Rider's skull, partially crushing it. Just as Alucard thought he had won, Ghost Rider blew hellfire into the vampire's face, before gripping the damaged vampire and pulling him closer.  
"Look into my eyes."

As Alucard's eyes met Ghost Rider's, he felt pain the like of which he had never experienced. Ghost Rider's Penance Stare inflicted all of Alucard's misdeeds as both Vlad the Impaler and Count Dracula back on him in an instant. Ghost Rider then removed Alucard's hands from himself, shoving the vampire onto his back. Alucard's face was frozen in a silent scream, and Seras rapidly ran to him, trying to help him.  
"Master! Can you hear me? It's Seras!"  
Seras called to him, but he didn't respond. Seras looked up, but Ghost Rider had already left.

On the way out, Ghost Rider found Walter Dornez, and rapidly administered the Penance Stare to him as well, leaving the double agent in the same state as Alucard. Ghost Rider then rapidly rode from the mansion, seeking out the next target, Major SS. Sturbanfuhrer, the leader of Millennium.

_Analysis:_

_Alucard and Ghost Rider both possess regeneration that renders most attacks useless. With two characters who can do that, it falls to which one can actually damage the other one. While Alucard is stronger and faster, it ultimately falls to the Penance Stare being the only way this fight can end. Seeing as Alucard has a long history of horrific actions, being Vlad Tepes, Ghost Rider's Penance Stare will have a massive effect on him. The opposite of Seras, who was mostly unaffected because she's never killed anyone or harmed any innocents. Just as a final note, the fact Alucard's shadowy form is covered with eyes may make it easier to use the Penance Stare on him._


	3. Seras Victoria vs Spider-Man

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or Marvel Comics.**

"Mary Jane, I swear leaving webs all over your apartment was an accident!"  
Peter Parker spoke into the phone he held, hoping to convince Mary Jane to forgive him for making her apartment look like the home of a trapdoor spider. He had been making out with her when suddenly his webs started shooting everywhere.  
"No! Mary Jane, don't hang up!"

* * *

Seras Victoria stood at the edge of the darkened street, watching the flickering street light. As she wandered, several people moved past her, until suddenly a knife was pressed against her throat, while a hand gripped her hair.  
"Hey there, sweetcheeks! Why don't we go have us a nice time?"  
Seras elbowed the thug in the sternum, staggering him, before spinning around and flicking him, sending him flying onto his back with a broken nose.  
"No one likes a necrophiliac, you disgusting bastard!"

* * *

Integra Hellsing sat in her office, drinking her tea, when the phone rang. Her temporary assistant stepped forward, picking it up.  
"Sir Integra's office."  
The slightly built man quickly handed the phone to Integra.  
"It's Miss Victoria."

Integra took the phone.  
"What is it, Seras?"  
At the other end, Seras' gentle voice answered, "I've found the one you're suspicious of, Sir Integra. He seems to be alive, but I don't think he's human either. What are your orders, sir?"  
Integra smirked slightly. Seras was very different to Alucard, and Integra was uncertain whose personality was easier to work with.  
"Seras! That man is a suspect in vampire activities! It doesn't matter if you bring him back in one piece or fifty!"

* * *

Peter slumped down, grumbling.  
"I kinda think I'm gonna be grovelling for weeks over this."  
"Peter Parker?"  
Peter jumped up, and was shocked to see a girl about the same height as him, with short blond hair and red eyes, dressed in tight jeans and a dark shirt, standing in his window. She stepped into the apartment, looking at him.  
"Uh… Hello?" Stammered Peter, confused.  
The girl moved over to him, causing him to step back. She glared briefly into his face, before folding her arms.  
"You need to come with me. Sir Integra wants to speak with you. If you refuse, it's my job to force you to come with me."  
Peter shrugged. "Oh, I'm sure you just want me to join you for dinner and a movie. You're one very attractive girl, but I'm taken."  
The girl blushed, looking at the floor with discomfort. She then glared at him.  
"What is it with everyone being into me? Bugger off!"

Seras dashed at Peter, but he jumped over her, shooting a web onto her left foot and pinning it to the floor. Seras tried to follow Peter's movements, but her trapped foot stopped her. Peter stood by and watched as Seras struggled to free her foot, cursing in a somewhat unladylike way, made funnier by her thick English accent and clearly flustered tone of voice.

"Need any help from your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman? You got your foot stuck there, little lady?"  
Seras glared at him, before suddenly transforming her left arm into a tendril composed of shadows. Seras dashed at Spiderman, her tendril slashing the web on her foot. She lashed her tendril at Peter, but he jumped to the side, firing more webs at her, which she blocked with her tendril.

Peter watched as the tendril tossed the webbing aside, the webbing somehow not sticking to it. Seras then charged again, but Peter's Spider-Sense allowed him to dodge her attack, and he promptly fired webs around her knees and ankles, binding her legs together. He then placed a quick web across her torso, binding her right arm and her tendril to her sides. Seras struggled, but her arm and her legs were trapped. Peter attached a web line to her, taking her outside through the window she had entered through, with the idea of hanging her upside down from a streetlamp. Just as Peter was about to attach her feet to a web line and attach the other end to the top of a streetlight, her tendril suddenly flared to life, elongating to the point that it easily extended beyond the point the webs covered.

Peter dodged the tendril, jumping back. The tendril rapidly extended to cover a large part of the street, before suddenly morphing into wings, allowing Seras to fly at Peter at high speeds. Peter only just dodged, but Seras rapidly began attacking with the tendril, and Peter took several nasty hits. Peter jumped away from the tendril, but Seras sprang forward using her toes to propel herself towards Peter, and her tendril struck Peter with great force, spinning him around, before it hit him again, staggering him. Seras landed a final hit on Peter, knocking him onto his back, dazed.

Seras then looked at herself in the reflective glass window of a nearby shop.  
"Damn it! I'm a bloody caught fly! I'll never be able to call Sir Integra like this!"  
While Seras was throwing a tantrum, her tendril took the form of Pip, who reached into her pocket and extracted her phone.  
"Shall I dial the number or do you want to do it, Seras?"  
Seras ground her teeth. "As if I'm dialling a number like this!"  
Pip smirked. "Of course not." Pip then held up his hands, making fondling gestures with his fingers. "You want my help taking those webs off yourself? They seem pretty tight…"  
Seras hopped back, nearly tripping over the webs that bound her ankles. "Bugger off!"

_Analysis:_

_In sheer physical strength, there is little difference between these two. Both are around about the ten tons level. With his webs, Peter can briefly restrain the Hulk, so there is no denying that once Peter puts his webs around Seras, she isn't freeing herself. However, her tendril is too flexible and elastic to be so easily restrained, which leaves her best weapon free. _

_In speed, Seras is faster, being at least supersonic, but Peter's Spider-Sense allows him to keep pace with her regardless. In the end, the only big advantage from her speed is her superior striking force. Apart from that, neither is particularly advantaged in this fight, apart from Seras possessing seemingly deadlier attacks, though this may just be to do with Hellsing being a more violent series than Spiderman Comics. _

_In the end, it falls to which one can stop the other. With Seras' superior speed, Peter needs to dodge, and the only real way he can win is by either knocking her out or restraining her. If he goes with the knockout option, her superior speed and striking strength, along with her regeneration makes it likely she would knock him out first. Since the tendril can't be restrained, it became a matter of whether the tendril could knock out Peter before Peter could knock out Seras. With Seras' greater speed and the flexibility of the tendril, she is the likely winner._


	4. Hercule vs The Joker

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or DC Comics.**

The building exploded, its bright light illuminating a cackling clown in a phone booth, who held a phone to his ear and was talking to it even though the chord was broken, and held the remote that had triggered the explosion in his other hand.  
"These exploding buildings always look lovely, don't you agree? Decorations anyone can appreciate!"

* * *

Hercule jumped as he saw the explosions. "Argh! It's those guys! The golden haired superheroes are fighting! Well, Mister Satan won't just sit back and watch. I am the world's saviour!"  
Hercule quickly ran to the building, where he found the Joker laughing.  
"Hey, you! You ain't seen any weird lookin' aliens or golden haired guys flyin' around have ya?"  
Joker laughed. "Nope. I just see a dead guy with a broken neck and a grenade down his throat."  
Hercule looked around, nervous about a grenade going off near him. "Where? Where is he?"  
"I'm talking about you, Mister Satan. I think I'll add a caved in skull to the list as well."

Hercule quickly struck a pose. "You ain't stoppin' me. I'm the world's best martial artist. I beat Cell! You can read about it anywhere, it's a famous story."  
Joker chuckled. "Oh, how silly of me, messing with the champion! Oh well. We'd better make the best of it."  
Joker rapidly pulled out a large pistol, pointed it at Hercule and pulled the trigger, causing Hercule to jump, but a horn blew, and a flag reading "bang!" popped out the end of the barrel.  
"Whoops! Wrong gun!"  
Joker tossed the fake gun to the ground, drawing his real gun and shooting at Hercule, but Hercule dodged, running towards Joker. Joker pointed the gun at Hercule and started pulling the trigger, but nothing happened. Hercule knew little about guns, but he knew the only problem was that Joker hadn't pulled the hammer back again, and therefore had no bullets ready, even though there were six in the gun. Joker quickly thought to pull the hammer back, but Hercule reached him just as he did, tearing the gun from his hand.

Joker rapidly squirted acid at Hercule from the flower on his suit, which Hercule promptly dropped to the ground to avoid, the acid flying over his head harmlessly. Hercule lay on the ground, his jaw quivering, when Joker pulled a long bladed knife.  
"Shish kebab time."  
Joker started to attack with the knife, but Hercule jumped backwards, flipping over and landing on his feet. Joker quickly tossed a grenade at Hercule, which blew up not far away from him. Hercule was sent flying, but was alive, and stood up quickly, now looking angry.  
"You blew up that building, didn't you? And how many people have you killed?"  
Joker started silently counting on his fingers, before shrugging.  
"Sorry, Satan-boy, but I think I lost count after I reached a thousand. Actually I don't think I ever kept count. I've just thought that it might be fun to add the world's hero to the body count. I may add that pretty little daughter of yours to it as well. Wiping out families is my favourite!"

Hercule ground his teeth, his fear vanishing. "Why? Why would you hurt my little Videl?"  
Joker smirked. "I think I might attach explosives to her and blow her up, or maybe I'll pound her to death with a blunt instrument! Maybe a saxophone!"  
Hercule slammed his foot down on the concrete, sending cracks through it.  
"No one hurts my little girl!"  
Hercule ran at high speeds to Joker, catching the Joker's wrist and breaking it, taking the knife from him. Joker continued to howl with laughter as Hercule beat him up with a combination of martial arts moves, rapidly reducing the clown to a walking purple bruise. Hercule landed the final kick on the bruised clown, launching him onto the ground. The laughing Joker started to stand, only to receive a sharp kick to the face from Hercule.  
"And that's what happens when you mess with the people of Earth, or my little girl! I am the martial arts champion!"

_Analysis:_

_While Joker has weapons which are rather deadly, in particular the gun, Hercule showed when he bested the man who shot the dog that he can dodge the aim of a shooter. Even if we decide the gun is hard to get past, Hercule also has a gun, though we don't know if he always carries it. In the end, even if we decide the gun could win the fight for Joker, which it won't, it would be perfectly reasonable to let Hercule have the .45 he tried to kill Buu with in that situation. _

_Once Hercule gets to close range, he has every advantage, the only restraining factor being how timid he tends to be towards dangerous enemies. However, once Joker threatened Videl, something quite in character for a sadist like the Joker, Hercule's fear will vanish, much like he was willing to attack Kid Buu to protect the Good Buu. In closing, Hercule's flashback of his victory over Spopovich, and several of the moves he displays while trying to act powerful are proof that he does in fact know various martial arts. This altogether indicates that once Hercule's angry, he can beat the Joker up quite effectively._


	5. Yasutora (Chad) Sado vs Spider-Man

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Marvel Comics.**

Peter Parker lay on his bed. He still wore the bottom part of his Spiderman costume, and was bare on top. He had just gotten back from a day out with Mary Jane, and he was pleased to be back on good terms with her. She had been angry at him for falling asleep stuck to her wall, something which had caused her much discomfort, sleeping with him asleep on her wall. Peter had actually done it as a joke, but had made a mistake and actually fallen asleep while attached to her wall.  
"Oh, I'm back in the saddle again…"

* * *

Peter woke with a start. He had fallen asleep on his bed, but now he was being woken up by the sound of violence outside. He rapidly stood up, looking out the window to see a big young man with dark hair and a strange purple right arm swinging that arm at the air and acting like he had hit something. Seeing the damage around the young man, Peter rapidly put on his costume, before jumping out the window and up onto the roof. Spiderman then dropped down from the roof, landing on the ground as if he had just arrived.  
"Hey there, Hulk junior! Don't suppose you could take your war games somewhere else?"

* * *

Chad slammed the fist of Brazo Derecha De Gigante into the mask of a hollow, shattering the mask, before he quickly shattered the hollow's head. He stood over the last of the Hollows, and jumped when a high pitched voice suddenly said,  
"Hey there, Hulk junior! Don't suppose you could take your war games somewhere else?"  
Chad quickly spun around, glaring at the man who had spoken, but Spiderman had already jumped on him and was wrapping webs around him. Spiderman jumped back, having wrapped Chad's torso, pinning both his arms.  
"Let me go."  
Chad couldn't break the webs with Brazo Derecha De Gigante, but he had another weapon. He rapidly released greater power, his left arm becoming an almost skeletal white arm, a distinct contrast to his dark purple right arm. Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo released a burst of energy, vapourising the webs.

Chad attacked Spiderman, moving quickly, but Spiderman's Spider-Sense saved him, allowing him to dodge the attack and fire webs onto Chad's feet. Chad quickly hit the webs with a small energy blast, and attacked Spiderman again. Spiderman dodged, jumping up behind Chad, but Chad turned to face him in midair.  
"El Directo!"  
Chad fired a burst of energy from his purple right arm, launching Peter against a building. Chad then held up his white left arm, Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo.  
"La Muerte."

Chad held up his left hand, a ball of energy appearing on the end of each finger. He then closed the hand into a fist, and pulled back the white arm, instantly appearing in front of Peter. However, he stopped, holding the attack back.  
"This attack would kill you. La Muerte is far more deadly… than anything else I can do."

Chad changed his arms back to normal, holding out his hand to Peter, who took the hand, allowing Chad to help him to his feet.  
"Are you okay? If you need help getting to the hospital… I can carry you there."  
Peter shook his head, waving his arms emphatically, "Whao! No hospital! I'm fine, really! Thanks anyway!"

_Analysis:_

_In sheer strength, the edge clearly goes to Chad, same with speed, since he showed an ability to keep up with a Sonido. Peter's Spider-Sense will somewhat close the speed gap, but only so much. Then it falls to which can do more damage. While the webs could restrain Chad somewhat, once Brazo Izquierda Del Diablo came into play, he could free himself with its energy attacks. _

_With restraining Chad not being an option for Spiderman, it falls to who will knock out who first, and Chad has a clear advantage on this front. Peter's Spider-Sense could only delay the inevitable against the strength, speed, durability and power advantage Chad has. Factor in El Directo's range, and Chad has a good chance of landing a hit fairly quickly. _


	6. Vampire Hunter D vs Hulk

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Hunter D or Marvel Comics.**

The black horse rode into the ruined town, the rider's long coat trailing behind the horse. The horse stopped suddenly in front of a large house, and the rider dismounted. Several people looked at him as he entered. They had heard a hunter was coming, and his height alone was unusual. They would have been less impressed by his size if he had taken his coat off and shown them he was in fact not very muscular at all, but he had no intention of taking his coat off, certainly not while the Sun was out.

He walked to the door and knocked, and was surprised when it opened under his knock, having been left ajar. He went inside and found a fine front foyer, with a large chandelier and a table with flowers in the middle, and a large staircase leading upstairs. As he admired the room, he suddenly reached out with his hand, catching the hand of a man who was about to hold a knife to his back.  
"You should know that won't kill me anyway."  
"Christopher! Relax!" Said a voice.  
The man behind D dropped the knife, and D let him go. The man then collected the knife, holding it with two fingers to show he wasn't going to use it. D was no longer interested in Christopher though. At the top of the stairs stood a man in his fifties, who held a stick in his left hand, seemingly supporting an injured left leg.

"Please forgive Christopher. He means no harm."  
D remained expressionless, but responded, "I take no offense. Why did you call me here?"  
The man nodded respectfully. "Straight to business. I like that. A monster came through this town the other day. He tore the town apart, and he killed several townspeople. The damage you see outside was done by him."  
D remained stock still, but said, "I need to know where he went, and what he looked like. Simply saying monster tells me nothing."

The man held up a folder, and tossed it to D, who casually caught it one handed.  
"That contains pictures of the monster, and pictures of some of the things he did. He was last seen headed towards the mountains behind our town. In fact, that's probably where he was headed when he came through here."  
D had already opened the folder and was looking at the pictures. The monster was green and humanoid, had only one mouth, only four limbs, and seemed entirely corporeal.  
"I haven't seen a creature like this before, but I can do the job. How much are you willing to pay?"  
"We'll pay you one million dollars. Several townspeople pitched in. We're a mining town, thanks to that mountain, so we're pretty rich."

D narrowed his eyes. "This isn't about the damage he did, is it? This is about him taking the mountain."  
The man sighed. "Yes, you're right. That mountain provides our mine, which is our wealth."  
"Tell me… He didn't do that damage in retaliation to you attacking him first, did he?"  
The man shifted his footing uncomfortably, before sighing again.  
"Like I say, that mountain's our livelihood. Your job's simple. We pay you, you kill him."  
D closed the folder. "In that case… I won't do it."  
The man took a step forward. "Please! We need our mine!"  
D stared at the man coldly. "I'll clear him out, but you're paying me more than a million. Ten million is my price."

* * *

Bruce Banner sat in the caves, quivering. It was cold in these mountains. People had hunted Hulk to these mountains, and Banner knew Hulk could hide here for a while, but he would be leaving soon. He suddenly heard something. He listened, and realised it was a horse. Banner stood, and in moments Hulk stood where Banner had been. "Hulk smash horse man!"

* * *

D stood in the darkness of the mine. He had left his horse close to the entrance, so as to keep it out of danger, and also because he knew he would need his mobility. Just as he heard a growling sound, he jumped aside and avoided a charging Hulk, watching as Hulk smashed through a large mass of rock. Hulk stood, and dashed at D. D rapidly looked around the tunnel. In this narrow space, he couldn't manoeuvre, and in sheer strength, he could already tell Hulk could best him. Hulk tearing through the entire tunnel wall and literally widening the tunnel meant that Hulk's hits were the kind D didn't want hitting him.

As Hulk charged, D planned his actions. He couldn't outrun Hulk, and with no space to manoeuvre he couldn't dodge, which left him with the task of taking the fight outside. D ran up to Hulk, jumping above him, so that Hulk slammed into D, forcing him through the rock above him. D was launched through several dozen metres of rock, before breaking out of the rock and into the upper part of the mine, which was an open space. D's cuts from being forced through the rock healed, but his coat was mostly shredded.  
"Hey! Don't go making reckless moves like that!" Cried Lefty, the face on D's left palm. "If he smashes you to pieces, I die too! Doesn't mean much coming from a parasite, I know, but you have to…"  
"Quiet." Interjected D. D needed to listen so he'd know where Hulk would come through, so he couldn't have Lefty talking in the background. D listened closely, and he heard the sound of splitting stone, signalling Hulk would come up under D. D rapidly dived to the side, watching as Hulk appeared in a shower of splintered stone. "Hulk smash pointy hat man!"  
D gripped his sword, looking coldly at the angry Hulk. Hulk charged at D, and D charged also, ignoring Lefty's terrified cries. The cloaked hunter and the green monster slammed into each other, before they both bounced back. D landed on his back, and started cracking his spine to help it mend itself. Hulk only stumbled backwards, but then he fell onto his back, suddenly bleeding from several very deep cuts. D stood, his spine mended, and stood over Hulk, watching as the groaning Hulk reverted to Banner.

* * *

Banner groaned as he woke up. He turned on his side to see the cloaked hunter lying a few feet from him, his hat over his face.  
"How are you feeling?" Asked D, with his hat still over his face.  
Banner lifted his shirt, beholding three long lines of stitches on his stomach.  
"I'd say I've been better."  
D lifted his hat, sitting up. "I made sure to cut you in non-fatal areas, and I only delayed Hulk's regeneration. You won't need those stitches for long. After you transform, your healing will fix all of that."  
Banner lowered his shirt, leaning back. "Thanks. So I guess you can get past regeneration?"  
D didn't answer, merely laying back down and covering his face with his hat again.  
"We'll both leave when it's dark. I'll take you a distance away from here, and then we'll part ways. You should be able to find another mountain or cave. One with cleaner air. We only have my horse for transport, so you'll have to ride with me, and I'll drop you off at a nearby city."  
Banner sighed. "That sounds fair."

_Analysis:_

_While Hulk has greater strength and durability, and greater running speed, D's reactions and attack speed are such that he can cut lightning bolts in half, so he could certainly land several blows on the Hulk before Hulk can defend himself. D also has an ability to lessen or outright negate the regeneration of those he cuts with his sword, which would mean he could make the cuts he gives Hulk stay unhealed for several months or permanently if he chose, meaning he can wound and even kill Hulk. _

_Finally, while he doesn't match Hulk physically, he has been shown to take the electricity for an entire city through his body with little damage, so he can survive hits from Hulk, hence why he can withstand Hulk shoving him through the walls of the mine. In closing, we have D's tactical approach to battle. He often fights beings stronger than him, and has a battle history dating back thousands of years. _


	7. Alexander Anderson vs Wolverine

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or Marvel, the X-Men, the Avengers, or any of the numerous comics Wolverine has managed to appear in.**

The door crept open slowly, causing a slight creak. To most people, it was inaudible, but to the sleeping Logan, it was quite loud. Logan slowly extended his Adamantium claws, ready to defend himself. He could hear gentle footsteps as someone approached his bed. They were small, and he guessed it was either a woman or a young male. As a light breeze entered through the window, the intruder's scent was blown to Logan's nose, and he sighed with relief.  
"I almost skewered you, kid. Don't sneak up on me like that."  
"Sorry, Logan. Wasn't sure you were asleep." Answered Rogue.

Logan retracted his claws and sat up. "What's up, kid?"  
"Storm sent me to wake you. Cyclops was meant to do it, but I did it instead. I thought you might kill him then say it was an accident." She smiled as she said this.  
Logan chuckled. "Really tempting, but I don't think so. I might kick his ass outta the room though."

* * *

Father Alexander Anderson stood among the remains of several mutants. He held a phone to his ear, while his other hand held three silver bayonets dripping with blood.  
"Yes sir. The mutants have tried to kill me twice already. You didn't send me to kill small fry."  
Maxwell's voice on the other end answered. "Of course, Anderson. These creatures are like cockroaches. They keep coming back, so the only way to kill them is to fumigate the nest. The one in charge of the local mutant operation is a man named Charles Xavier, and you can find him in the mansion, which we have just sent you the address for. He is a wheelchair-bound cripple, but he can control minds. Such an ability in the hands of an abomination is in itself an abomination to God. You are the instrument of divine judgement, Anderson. Divine punishment, with its righteous hammer shalt smite them. Amen."

* * *

Wolverine sat in the office of Charles Xavier.  
"So, someone's killing mutants in the area?"  
"This is no military operation, Logan. These mutants were killed with blades, apart from one, who was broken apart with bare hands. They were found filled with blades, cut to pieces, and two were even found crucified. We are dealing with a very sadistic killer."  
Logan sighed, chewing on a cigar he had forgotten to light. "So you want me to kill this sick son of a bitch."  
"So you can go thirty seconds without cursing. New record." Said Cyclops.  
"Two mutants were crucified and decapitated less than a day ago, Scott. This is no joke." Said Charles.

* * *

Anderson saw the mansion. It was large, but it was nothing compared to the Vatican.  
"As always with the devil's works. Large, but insignificant compared to those of the Lord."  
Anderson punched the door off its hinges, and stormed into the mansion.

* * *

Charles stiffened, and after a few seconds, Logan heard a breaking sound from downstairs. Logan jumped up and ran to the door, shoving Scott aside easily and running towards the disturbance.

* * *

Anderson pushed a child aside. "Stay aside, child. And tell the other children to do the same. The unholy monsters who run this place must die, but children can be saved in the good care of the church, species notwithstanding. If Maxwell 'as a problem with me lettin' children live, 'e can honestly kiss my arse, because I answer to God before I answer to Maxwell."  
The terrified child ran away, just as Logan appeared, Rogue close behind. The child ran to Rogue, hugging her.  
"Take him to the professor, kid. And get all the other children to the professor as well. He can protect them if this shithead gets past me."  
Rogue nodded. "Okay, Logan, but promise me something. Stop him, and don't get hurt."  
As Rogue took the child away, Logan smiled. "She's a sweet kid. As if this douchebag could hurt me."

Anderson watched this exchange, and smiled slightly. "We are the servants of God, and the hammer that smites the unworthy. We are apostles, yet not apostles. We are the soldiers of Iscariot, we are Judas Iscariot!"  
Logan chuckled. "Shut up. Out of all the disciples, why commit to the only evil one?"  
Anderson smirked, his aggression mounting. "How little you know of the truth, mutant scum."  
Wolverine shrugged, extending his claws. "I don't know if I believe in God, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't condone you attacking children."  
Anderson slowly readied a bayonet, still smirking. "Don't you dare presume to speak to me about God's will!"

Anderson suddenly flung a series of bayonets at Wolverine, filling him with them and leaving him bristling with bayonets. Wolverine fell backwards, sighing.  
"Blessed silver severely harms the impure. Time to die, you monster."  
Wolverine casually stood up, using his claws to cut the handles from all the bayonets, then flexing his muscles, his healing forcing the blades out of his body.  
"What was that? I think I dozed off."

Anderson charged at Logan, picking him up and running to the back of the ground floor, slamming Logan into the wall, leaving an indent in it. Logan swept his claws across Anderson's face, and Anderson jumped back, before suddenly flashing forward and punching Logan, smashing the wall behind Logan and launching him through it. Logan stood up on the other side, cracking his neck.  
"Nice wall renovation, dude. I never liked that wallpaper anyway."

Logan observed that Anderson's face had healed.  
_Another regenerator. So why did he get so scared when I cut him?_  
Anderson suddenly dashed forward, swinging two bayonets at Logan. Logan was unable to block the bayonets, and the blades hit him, cutting him deeply and leaving blood everywhere, but each bayonet shattered when it hit his skeleton. Wolverine attacked with his claws, but Anderson easily avoided the strike, before gripping Logan by the shoulder and forcing him against the wall, sticking two bayonets through his hands and into the wall, the blades slipping between the bones in his hands.

Anderson raised more bayonets, rapidly slamming several of them through Wolverine's ribcage, slipping the blades between his ribs. Anderson then raised two more blades.  
"You are nae Alucard. You can nae survive havin' yer head slashed off!"  
Anderson swung the bayonets at Wolverine's neck from both sides. He started with horror as the blades broke the skin, but broke on the neck bone. Anderson rapidly gripped Wolverine, trying to manually tear his head off.  
"Die! Ya ungodly scum!"

As Anderson had started trying to tear his head off, Logan was piecing things together, remembering things Anderson had said._  
He said I was no… Alucard, that I couldn't survive my head bein' taken off… He also jumped back when I started cuttin' him with my claws when he had me by the neck… That's it! I can cut him with my claws, and his regeneration ain't gonna save him from decapitation!_

Logan pulled his hands free, ignoring the pain as the bayonets cut his hands in half. Logan extended his claws, ignoring the extra pain when the claws cut through most of his damaged hand. Logan then promptly slashed straight through the neck of the distracted, surprised Anderson. Anderson dropped to the floor, his head hanging from a shred of skin. Wolverine, still stuck to the wall, threw one of Anderson's bayonets which had been through his left hand at Anderson's head, separating it from his body completely. As Anderson watched his body become distant, he was able to think one thing before he faded from consciousness.  
_The children are playing… Amen._

Rogue returned, seeing Anderson dead. She then turned to Logan, who was still nailed to the wall with several dozen bayonets.  
"Are you okay, Logan?"  
Logan laughed. "I'm fine, kid, only problem is, that bastard was tall like Colossus, and I'm a short-ass, so I can't get down. He lifted me up to his own eye level. Don't suppose you could bring in a crane to get me down? Or Colossus, he'll do."  
Rogue smiled, while Logan continued laughing, both of them pleased that the threat was over.

_Analysis:_

_This one was very two sided. There is no denying Anderson has a huge advantage in physical power and speed, being able to contend with Alucard, which is why him easily throwing Logan around makes perfect sense, but despite that, Anderson is at a disadvantage in terms of landing a finishing blow. His bayonets are shown to break when Integra shoots them with a large pistol, so they are nowhere near as solid as Logan's claws or skeleton. _

_In the end, the only way Anderson could conceivably land a killing blow is by physically removing Wolverine's head, which it's doubtful he can do at all, and certainly not easily. Logan will have great difficulty, since he is physically outclassed by a very significant margin, but once he lands a good blow with the claws, it's over, since base Anderson's regeneration is neither total like Alucard's or adaptive like Wolverine's._


	8. Rias Gremory vs Zatanna

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School DxD or DC Comics.**

Rias stood in the shower, feeling refreshed. She had had a difficult day, and the water felt almost divine at this point. She heard Akeno speaking outside, before Akeno called out to her. Rias responded, and turned off the water, stepping outside, not bothered by the fact she was walking out into the club room naked, since Issei wasn't there, only Akeno and Koneko, two girls, and the A-sexual Kiba, the only boy in the room, Rias had no one looking at her assets at all.

"What's wrong?"  
Akeno leaned forward, concerned. "Asia hasn't returned from her latest summon. We think something may have happened."  
"Issei's not around, so the four of us should go. Akeno, the portal, please."

* * *

Asia sat on the cabinet, unfazed by the sword holes in it.  
"That's a cool trick! How did you put swords in without killing me?"  
"A good magician never reveals her secrets." Answered Zatanna.  
Asia smiled, impressed. "Do you have any other tricks?"  
Zatanna smirked. "You ever been sawn in half or made invisible before?"

* * *

Rias stepped through the gateway, and saw Asia lying on her back on a table, looking nervous, with her middle torso and upper hips in a box, which had a saw working through it. A woman in a black magician's outfit stood over the box, holding the saw. Rias held up her hand.  
"Let her go!"  
Zatanna jumped, looking at Rias. "Something wrong?"  
Kiba ran past the box, extracting Asia and running back through the gateway, giving her to Koneko to hold.

Rias stepped forward, placing Kiba and Akeno behind her.  
"You three go. I'll deal with this."  
Zatanna chuckled, readying a magic wand. Rias glared at her.  
"No one attempts to kill one of my beloved servants and goes unpunished! I will kill you."  
Zatanna pointed her finger at Rias. "Erif." A burst of fire flew from her hand and launched at Rias, but Rias blocked it with a spell of her own, jumping with shock when the spell ripped a small strip from her shirt and set the bottom of her skirt smouldering.  
_That is one powerful attack spell…_

Rias held up her hands, firing red energy at Zatanna, who blocked the attacks, though she was getting affected by the splash damage. Zatanna was not durable enough to handle being hit with many of Rias' spells. However, the same held true for Rias. Rias was more durable, but Zatanna had stronger attacks. Whoever hit the other first would win. Rias rapidly prepared her wings and flew upwards to the sky, shooting blasts downwards at Zatanna. To her shock, Zatanna sent them aside, before waving her hand. "Gnintighil!" She incanted, causing a burst of lightning to strike Rias from above, setting her uniform ablaze and sending her plummeting to the ground.

As Rias was about to hit the ground, Zatanna incanted, "Retaw." As she said this, it rained heavily for a few seconds, dousing the fire. An exhausted Rias groaned as she struggled to stand. Zatanna leaned over her.  
"You ruined my rehearsal. I summoned Asia because I needed an assistant. Thing is, I kinda need to rehearse now…"

* * *

Rias woke slowly. She wasn't in pain, but she felt trapped, and there was someone nearby. She opened her eyes fully, and looked around to see a red curtain. She was lying on her back, a box around her upper hips and lower torso. Her legs were out one end, and her head and shoulders stuck out the other. She realised she was in a magician's box, the same one Asia had been in. She jumped when Zatanna appeared.  
"Hey! You're awake. I've got a show in a sec, so I need you to cooperate. With Asia not here, you gotta be my assistant."  
Rias glared at the box, and started to shake her head emphatically.  
"You are not cutting me in half!"  
Zatanna smirked. "It's not like you can stop me. Come on, be my assistant once, and you might get a pact out of it."  
Rias suddenly calmed, not because of the false promise of a pact, but because she had put together what was happening. Asia had never been harmed, and Rias wouldn't be either. Now that she thought about it, the sawing in half trick had amused her once, and she was curious about how a magician did it. Rias sighed, before giving a half smile.  
"Just once. And I'd better not get any real injuries."

The curtain opened, exposing an audience, and Zatanna rapidly shoved the two halves of the box apart and placed them beside each other, so that Rias was looking sideways at her own legs.  
"You! You already cut me in half! What if I said no?!"  
Rias tried to free herself from the box, but it was no illusion. Her legs and hips really were separate from her torso.  
"You smartass!"

* * *

The door to the clubhouse opened, and Rias walked in. Everyone greeted her happily.  
"President!" Cried Issei. "Are you okay?"  
Rias shrugged. "I'm fine. She's actually a pretty fun person. And I learned how the sawing in half trick works. The saw's irrelevant. It's just for show. Funny the things you learn when you hang with a magician!"

_Analysis: _

_There are two incarnations of Zatanna, and obviously the New Earth one is too strong, having power more at a level with Phoenix than Rias. Therefore, the Prime Earth one, which is the current one, was used. _

_Zatanna has more variation than Rias, since Zatanna can summon several elements, and can manipulate the natural elements as well, allowing her to hit Rias with lightning from above. It is likely Rias would be taken off guard by attacks like that, and Zatanna also has defensive magic and more powerful attacks. The only advantage Rias has is her ability to fly, and the lightning and defensive power counter that advantage._


	9. Goku vs Thor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Marvel Comics.**

The storm clouds parted, and Thor descended through them, holding his spinning hammer. Thor saw the field where the energy source was coming from. The energy source was unbelievable. Thor had sensed it on Asgard, such was its power. Thor watched as a burst of yellow energy appeared on the field, and a cloud of dust was kicked up.  
"Such power! It must pose a threat to Midgard!"

* * *

Goku watched as the Ki blast he fired kicked up a dust cloud and smashed a small rock. AAs he was about to fire another one, he stiffened, before gripping his head.  
"That's not Ki... It's something else."  
Suddenly, Goku vanished, narrowly avoiding the impact of Thor's hammer, which split the ground and shattered distant mountains. Goku appeared in the air, sighing with relief.  
_What a hit! If that hit me while I wasn't powered up, it'd probably kill me!_

Thor turned to regard Goku, spinning his hammer in preparation to attack, before suddenly sighing with relief when he saw Goku.  
"Son Goku! I apologise, I did not know it was thee."  
Goku lowered himself to the ground cautiously.  
"Do I know you?"  
Thor shook his head. "Thou dost not know me, but I have witnessed thou victories in battle over foul monsters. I am Thor, and I apologise for attacking thee. We are not enemies."

Goku shrugged. "It's okay. Most of my friends have hit me at some point. Even my wife."  
Thor started to move closer, before he bowed slightly, just a tip of his head. Goku knew what a bow of that kind symbolised. It meant respect, but not submission or reverence. Goku was pleased with that, so he matched Thor's bow, showing mutual respect and a status as equals.  
Goku suddenly had a thought. "I could use some training. Could we spar, Thor?"  
Thor narrowed his eyes. "Certainly, but I don't advise it. Few mortals can stand up to an Asgardian in battle. It is nothing to be ashamed of."  
Goku shrugged. "This isn't about who's stronger. It's just training. What do ya say?"  
Thor nodded. "Very well."

Thor started spinning his hammer again, and Goku rapidly powered up to Super Saiyan. Thor dashed at Goku, flinging his hammer and catching it so as to launch himself. Goku focused all his Ki into his right hand and hit the hammer, the resulting force launching both warriors back. Thor stood and picked up his hammer, while Goku landed on his feet, but was jumping around clutching his throbbing hand. Thor respectfully sat down while Goku blew on his hand, before finally returning to his fighting stance.  
"Sorry about that. I didn't expect that hammer of yours to be that hard to knock aside. You're faster than light, right?"  
Thor nodded. "Mjolnir spins at six times the speed of light. I usually launch myself at a mere three times, but I can reach ten. Tony Stark helped me calculate it."  
Goku looked confused. "All these numbers and names… You're sayin' you're ten times faster than light?"  
Thor thought about it, and shrugged. "Perhaps."  
Goku smiled. It was a rough smile, but it was full of warmth. It reminded Thor of Captain America.  
"Ten times faster than light, that's… pretty fast. And you're real strong. Alright. This should be good training then. I think I might lose physically, so I got another idea."

Goku flew into the sky, and Thor spun his hammer and threw himself after Goku. Both warriors stopped in the low atmosphere, Goku casually standing in thin air, while Thor spun his hammer to keep himself airborne. Goku suddenly flew at Thor, dodging the spinning hammer and attacking Thor from the side. Goku hit Thor repeatedly before Thor hit him back with his fist, sending him reeling. Goku stopped himself, and faced Thor.  
_Just as I thought. He's stronger than me physically, and his hammer's faster than me, but he's not quite as fast in reactions. If I use my agility, he'll have trouble hitting me. Just like he did then. I gotta stay mobile. My agility's my best advantage here. If he hits me more than a few times with that hammer, I'm finished.  
_

Goku suddenly appeared beside Thor, and started striking him. Thor swung the hammer at Goku, but Goku dived aside. The hammer was faster than Goku, but Goku could tell when it was coming by Thor's muscles tightening. Goku could dodge it. Thor started swinging his hammer at Goku, kicking up a small hurricane with the spinning hammer. Goku jumped back, and quickly fired a Ki blast at Thor, which dissipated on the spinning head. Goku had expected this, so it didn't bother him. As Thor started to spin the hammer at his side, Goku quickly used Instant Transmission to appear in another place. He watched as Thor flew through the air Goku had been in earlier, and the snapping sound as the hammer's head hit a small raincloud told Goku that he did not want to get hit by that strike.

Thor stopped, and held up his hammer, lightning arcing across the head from the sky. Goku started.  
_He controls lightning?!_  
Thor sent a bolt of lightning at Goku, which Goku blocked with a Ki blast. Goku could defend against the lightning, but it complicated matters. The heat of Thor's lightning would damage Goku immensely if it hit him. Thor starting spinning his hammer again, lightning still pulsing through it. As Thor prepare to combine his physical attacks with his lightning, Goku charged a Kamehameha. As Thor charged, Goku fired the beam, before vanishing and appearing in another place. Thor flew through the area Goku had been in, and turned to face Goku, still wielding a spinning hammer with lightning.

Goku and Thor flew at each other again, Goku dodging the charge and firing a Ki blast at Thor from the side, launching him to the ground. Thor flew downwards, impacting on the ground at massive speeds which shook the Earth itself. Goku flew quickly down, slamming into Thor as he stood up. The strike slammed both Thor and Goku through the ground and into an underground cave. Thor suddenly gripped Goku, holding him up and slamming the hammer into his face, launching him to the back of the cavern. Goku slammed into the wall of the cave, smashing straight through it. Thor raised his hammer and covered it with lightning, preparing for Goku to reappear.

Goku shoved several large rocks aside, and found himself in another part of the cave, obviously part of a network. Goku wiped blood off his face, where Thor's hammer had broken his nose and several teeth.  
_Agility ain't enough… And my blasts ain't doing enough either. Gotta step up my game, or I'm gonna lose this.  
_Goku flew from the place he was in, slamming into Thor and picking him up. Goku quickly transformed into Super Saiyan God, and literally felt his speed increase as he forced Thor through the roof of the cave and into the sky. Thor raised his hammer and engulfed the hammer in lightning, but Goku saw the lightning flash, and jumped back, firing an instant Kamehameha wave at Thor and launching him higher into the sky. Thor reached the atmosphere and stopped, before suddenly flying forward at speeds Goku was unable to react to, but luckily Goku had seen him start spinning his hammer first.

Goku dodged the attack, before slamming into Thor from above. Goku quickly fired multiple Ki blasts at Thor at close range, tearing apart the Asgardian's armour. Thor was damaged, but he finally knew what Goku was doing. Goku was taking advantage of the fact Thor needed to spin his hammer to fly, which gave Goku prior warning. Thor suddenly launched Mjolnir at Goku without spinning it, hitting Goku with it. Goku was sent back, and he felt one of his ribs crack. Goku watched as Thor caught the hammer and starting spinning it. Thor launched himself forward, but Goku still dodged it.

Thor stopped himself and turned to face Goku. Thor knew that Goku was keeping ahead of him. Goku had taken more damage, but he was the one who had a plan, and Thor had only landed the hits he had because Goku hadn't expected them. As Goku flew at Thor, Thor dashed without spinning the hammer, but Goku dodged to the side, kicking Thor in the side, causing the Asgardian to grunt. Now that Goku was in Super Saiyan God form, his hits hurt a lot more. Goku quickly hit Thor with several Ki blasts, shaking him. Thor called down the lightning, and spun his hammer in front of Goku, hitting him once and sending him flying back. As Goku returned to action, he felt his back crack slightly. Thor's hit had hurt him a lot.

Goku charged at Thor, but Thor caught Goku with his hand, squeezing his neck. Thor then spun himself around with the hammer, hitting Goku with the hammer. Thor fired lightning at Goku, but Goku blocked the bolts with his blasts. An exhausted Goku hit the ground, smashing a rock formation on landing. He started to stand, feeling the Super Saiyan God transformation end. Thor flew back to the ground, landing in front of Goku. Goku powered up to Super Saiyan once more, and flew at Thor, but Thor struck him back to the ground with the hammer, before dropping the hammer on Goku's chest. Goku gripped the hammer, before lightning arced through his fingers, and Goku lifted the hammer off himself.

Goku dropped the hammer, facing Thor, who looked very impressed. Goku charged, but Thor recalled his hammer, shooting lightning at Goku and knocking him to the ground again. Thor stood over the tired Goku, before holding out his hand, which Goku gladly took, allowing Thor to help him to his feet. Goku stepped away from Thor, cracking his neck.  
"I can still go. You up for another round?"  
Thor looked at Goku in amazement.  
"You wish for more?"  
Goku dashed at Thor, picking him up and flying into the sky with him. The startled Thor was unprepared, and dropped his hammer. Goku fired a Ki blast at close range, launching Thor through the sky. Goku dropped back to the ground, picking up the hammer. As he did so, the hammer pulled from his grip and flew towards Thor, who caught it. Thor spun it and launched himself back towards Goku.

Goku fired a Ki blast at the approaching Asgardian, and the blast and the hammer collided, creating an explosion. Thor flew out of the explosion and slammed into Goku, forcing him to the ground. Goku coughed, before sighing. He was exhausted now. He could keep fighting, but he knew at this point Thor could kill him if he chose. Goku shrugged, before smiling. Thor stood, and Goku stood also. The two warriors shook hands, before both of them took a look at themselves and realised how bad they both looked.  
"We better get us some Senzu beans. We both need 'em."

_Analysis: _

_This is a two sided fight. Thor clearly holds the edge in physical strength, and his hammerthrow flight style is faster than Goku, but the obvious impracticalities of such a flying style will give Goku an advantage, especially since Thor's reactions seem slower than his hammer flight. Thor is often regarded as a terrible tactician, tending to focus more on crushing tactics, which, while Goku's attacks are often similar, will give Goku an advantage to somewhat overcome the physical advantage Thor has. Goku showed an ability to use his enemy's weaknesses effectively when he used Frieza's inability to sense Ki to get the jump on him. _

_Once Goku establishes that Thor's attacks all start with him spinning the hammer, Goku will be able to dodge them regardless of Thor being faster. Once Goku has these strategies down, Thor's poor tactical skills will leave him at a loss to attack Goku since he won't think up a new approach or a counter tactic very quickly, which will allow Goku to hit him a great many times. _

_However, Goku's hits will not damage Thor as badly as he would need them to. While his attacks could damage Thor a lot, it becomes a matter of which one of the following happens first:  
1\. Goku tires out, leaving Thor able to hit him.  
2\. Goku's attacks bring Thor down over time.  
3\. Thor finds a way to counter Goku's tactics and lands the hits he needs._

_It would be likely Thor would land a hit before Goku brought him down, but the real decider is the fact that the Super Saiyan God form is so limited, and Goku's stamina remains lower than Thor's even after Battle of Gods. In the end, the likely result is that Goku tires out and can no longer stay ahead of Thor's superior speed. Thor's attacks at that point will obviously damage Goku greatly. Even without that, the chances are still slightly in Thor's favour since it's likely he'll get a hit in before Goku beats him, especially with Goku's strength depleting. _

_Another thing to consider is that Goku could certainly lift Thor's hammer, since he is completely pure and heroic. Add in the fact he's a god too and it's inescapable that he could lift the hammer. That means Thor can not pin him with it._


	10. Ichigo Kurosaki vs Spawn

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Image Comics. **

Ichigo sat in class, Rukia next to him. Orihime and Tatsuki looked briefly at him, and Chad sat several seats behind him. Keigo was looking deflated, having just been told by Mizuiro that his girlfriend's little sister was not available to anyone who didn't have a car. Chizeru also looked deflated, having taken a kick to the face and then another kick to the backside from Tatsuki when she had tried to proposition Orihime.

As Ichigo started to daydream, Rukia's pager beeped, sending her a message warning her that hollows were nearby. Ichigo quickly placed Kon's Konpaku into his mouth, leaving his body and letting a delighted Kon take his body. Ichigo ran from the room, nodding to Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Rukia, the only people in the room who could still see him.

* * *

Spawn held up two hollows by their heads, crushing their masks and heads by clenching his fists. Another hollow charged, but Spawn's chains rapidly punched holes through it. The chains then flung a chunk of that hollow's mask at another hollow, smashing its face.  
"You losers are wastin' my time."

* * *

Ichigo arrived at the place where Rukia's pager had sensed the hollows, but there was only one creature on the street. It looked like a hollow, and yet it didn't. Ichigo couldn't tell what it was. The creature turned to him.  
"Hey, you. Get the fuck outta here. This ain't no freak show. Get lost or I'm gonna kick your ass."  
Ichigo smirked. "Oh really? Is that so? I should warn you that Soul Reapers don't take orders from hollows. We kill them."  
The creature folded its arms.  
"Soul Reaper, eh? You must be new, because I already met most of the top Soul Reapers. I like Head Captain Yamamoto and his seconds Shunsui and Ukitake. I think you're just a pain in the ass though. What's your name kid?"  
Ichigo readied his sword.  
"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper."

"Spawn. My friends call me Al, but you can call me Spawn or Your Asskickingness, it's up to you."  
Ichigo snarled. He didn't like the way this "Spawn" was so dismissive of him. Spawn treated him like an annoyance. Ichigo charged, swinging Zangetsu at Spawn. To his shock, a chain came from Spawn's chest, blocking the sword. Ichigo dived back and landed on his feet. He then gripped his arm, pointing his sword down.  
"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu."

Spawn watched as Ichigo's sword suddenly shrank to a smaller size, now resembling a normal katana. Spawn responded by summoning a large battle-axe into his hand, ready for battle. Ichigo charged forward, swinging his sword. Spawn noticed a marked increase in Ichigo's speed, but his chains still reacted fast enough to deflect the repeated sword blows. Ichigo jumped back, lifting his sword above his head.  
"Getsugatensho!" Ichigo swung his blade down, launching a blue wave at Spawn, which Spawn dodged. Ichigo rapidly hollowfied, a white mask with red markings adorning his face. Ichigo then swung his sword several times, releasing black Getsugatensho's at Spawn. Spawn dodged the attacks, before he charged. Ichigo readied another Getsugatensho, but this time he didn't launch it, merely charging with it on his sword.

Spawn blocked the strike with his axe, before shoving Ichigo back and flinging his axe at Ichigo, watching as Ichigo struck it aside. Spawn then summoned a large claymore and assumed a samurai stance.  
"Swords it is."  
Ichigo charged, and Spawn blocked Tensa Zangetsu on the blade of his claymore. Both warriors tried to force the other back, before Spawn's chest suddenly erupted with chains which attacked Ichigo, forcing him to jump back. Ichigo glared at Spawn, now realising that he needed more tricks. Ichigo then flash stepped to Spawn, starting when Spawn blocked his sword strike with a two-pronged blade that had suddenly emerged from Spawn's shoulder. Ichigo jumped back in time to avoid Spawn's claymore, before Spawn suddenly charged, swinging his sword at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the strike, before flash stepping past and slashing Spawn's side.

Ichigo turned, and was horrified to see the wound he had dealt Spawn close back up.  
"Instant Regeneration."  
Spawn faced Ichigo.  
"You know what you're doing, but you gotta change your tactics a tad. I can always tell what you're gonna do next."  
Ichigo quickly charged, this time firing a Getsugatensho before preparing another to put on his sword. To his horror, Spawn sidestepped the Getsugatensho and the charge, before his chains suddenly flared to life, striking Ichigo repeatedly. Ichigo recovered and struck the chains away, before Spawn suddenly slammed into him and threw him against a building, shaking the entire structure of the building.

Spawn's chains then wrapped around Ichigo and pulled him forward, holding him up. Ichigo fired a Getsugatensho into Spawn's chest, sending him staggering, but Spawn rapidly pointed his claymore at Ichigo's face.  
"I don't feel like killin' you. Just cut this shit out, kid."

Ichigo sighed, and nodded. Spawn instantly dropped him on the ground, and Ichigo landed shakily on his feet. Spawn then turned his back.  
"Now get outta here, kid."  
Ichigo returned Zangetsu to its sealed form and removed his mask.  
"Who are you? What do you want?"  
Spawn sighed. "I ain't gonna hurt none of your friends, kid. Soul Reapers have never been my enemy. All I want right now is for you to leave me alone."

_Analysis:_

_Spawn possesses multiple incarnations, and his main incarnation varies vastly in power. Obviously the main incarnation is the one being used, and since it ranges from barely stronger than human to stronger than Ichigo by far, we needed to find some sort of midway, since this is not mere low-end, high-end feats, it is in fact his power changing throughout the series depending on his surroundings. _

_Toward that, we can conclude that he can be harmed by a Zanpakuto, since heavenly and demonic weapons can kill him if they decapitate him. It's also likely that spirit energy may slightly lower his abilities due to the fact he feeds off negative energy, but Ichigo's hollow side would have plenty of negative energy for Spawn to feed off of, thus balancing that out. _

_As a result of this, Ichigo hollowfying was actually the worst thing he could have done, and he would have been better off fighting Spawn with only his Bankai. While Ichigo has powerful attacks, Spawn has dodged lasers, allowing him to dodge Getsugatensho, and he has used buildings as weapons, making him stronger physically than Ichigo. Most importantly, Ichigo may be a capable fighter, but he has only a few techniques, and he largely relies on Getsugatensho. Spawn on the other hand can make weapons on the fly and has superior skills in battle, having once been an elite soldier. _

_In conclusion, Ichigo's only means of winning is via decapitation, and with Spawn being faster and stronger, Ichigo not knowing to decapitate Spawn, and Spawn being able to learn Ichigo's moves very quickly and think up countermeasures for them, as well as having abilities the like of which Ichigo has never faced or even seen, Ichigo is at a disadvantage in almost every regard. _


	11. Integra Hellsing vs Harley Quinn

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or DC Comics.**

The empty side streets of night time London stretched out around the car. The driver sat in the car, and a tall woman with long blond hair dressed in a white coat leaned against the side of the car. A sword rested at her side, and she was smoking a cigar, lit with a cigar lighter. The woman turned when she heard someone giggling. A girl in a clown outfit walked towards Integra.  
"Hiya! Whassup with ya?"

Integra folded her arms impatiently.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Harley! Mister J's gal!"  
Integra blow smoke from her mouth, before moving closer.  
"Come to think of it, I really don't care who you are. Get out of here."

Harley seemed very angered by this, and suddenly pulled out a knife.  
"I'll smash your ass to pieces!"

Harley started to charge, but as she raised the knife, it was slashed in half by Integra's sword, which she had suddenly drawn. Harley stared in disbelief at the broken blade, before throwing it away. Harley then readied a large hammer and charged. Integra jumped back as the hammer hit the ground where she had been. Integra rapidly drew her pistol, while Harley drew hers. Two gunshots sounded, and both women were wounded. Integra had been shot in the left shoulder, while Harley had been shot in the upper chest.

Harley and Integra rapidly charged, Integra readying her sword while Harley readied her hammer, and then both swung at each other, Integra narrowly avoiding the hammer while Harley received a small cut. Harley snarled with rage, and the two women charged again, swinging their weapons at each other. The sound of steel cutting bone and a blunt object breaking bone could be heard all over the street, and the two of them both staggered back. Integra had been hit in the chest with the hammer and had several broken ribs, and Harley had been slashed through the chest and was now bleeding thick red blood from her mouth that betrayed the severity of that wound.

"Goddammit!" Snarled Harley, dropping the hammer and shakily raising her pistol. As she did this, four quick gunshots sounded. Harley looked up to see Integra was leaning on the empty sheath of her sword, having dropped the sword on the ground, and was pointing her pistol at Harley. Harley looked down numbly at the four blood-soaked bullet holes in her abdomen.  
"Dammit…"

As Harley dropped her pistol, Integra sat back in the car, telling the bewildered driver to drive back to the mansion. She then quickly called Walter, telling him to have some sort of medical professional there when she returned.

_Analysis:_

_While both Integra and Harley are dangerous, Harley is originally a hospital worker rather than a fighter, and her current fighting more revolves around being erratic than anything else. Integra on the other hand has been taught fencing and shooting, and is excellent at both, as shown when she shot Anderson's bayonets and when she proved able to cut a vampire's head off, a feat that most humans would find impossible. _

_To top it off, Integra's sword is definitely more dangerous than Harley's hammer._


	12. Takashi Komuro vs Kick-Ass

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kick-Ass or High School of the Dead.**

_How long has it been since everything came to an end? I hardly remember how things were before…  
_Takashi Komuro woke with a start, stirring Saeko Busujima, who slept nearby. Saeko opened her eyes briefly, before closing them again. Takashi looked over at Hirano, who slept on the ground with three rifles in his arms. Saya Takagi slept beside him, her glasses crooked on her face. Rei slept nearby, not far from Takashi. She had not stirred like Saeko had, and she was snoring peacefully. Takashi smiled slightly, before standing, deciding to go for a walk.

* * *

So tell me, Mindy. Why are we in Japan?"  
Hit-Girl glared at Kick-Ass.  
"Shut the fuck up and grow a pair, Dave. These dead loser fucks are causing shit, and we gotta slowly kill them. We're here looking for survivors, but really the job's to kill a fuckin' lot of dead guys. And call me Mindy again and I'll kick your ass. I'm Hit-Girl until the mask comes off."  
Kick-Ass nodded. "Sorry, Hit-Girl. On the plus side, we've killed a lot of these things, so we might eventually wipe them all out."  
Mindy rolled her eyes. "All six billion, Dave? Is it a bit too fuckin' hot in that stupid costume?"

* * *

Takashi leaned over the railing, watching a group of zombies limping through the streets. They seemed so weak and worthless. They certainly didn't look like they could wipe out a population. Takashi climbed over the railing, looking back at the note he had left tied to Saeko's sword hilt. It told her he wasn't far, and not to panic that he's not there.

* * *

Hit-Girl looked down both ends of the street. Zombies were thick on both. She turned to Kick-Ass.  
"You go that way and I'll go this way. Don't forget these fucks are blind. Go kill the fuck outta them."

* * *

Takashi was sitting on a ledge when he heard the sounds of people fighting. He quickly jumped down, readying his pistol and baseball bat. He turned the corner to see a green-costumed young man about his own age taking down large numbers of zombies with a pair of batons. Takashi approached cautiously. He had learned that civilians weren't necessarily friendlies. The last of the zombies fell, and the boy turned to regard Takashi.  
"Hey, I didn't see you there. Who are you?"  
Takashi readied his pistol in his hand. "That doesn't matter. I'm a survivor like you."

Kick-Ass started to approach. "I'm Kick-Ass. You alone?"  
Takashi raised his pistol, removing the safety. To his shock, Kick-Ass reacted the instant the gun started to raise, and flung one of his batons at it, knocking it from Takashi's hand. Kick-Ass then ran forward and kicked the gun aside, shoving Takashi back and reclaiming his baton. Takashi raised his baseball bat and charged, the bat slamming down on Kick-Ass's interlocked batons. Kick-Ass then shoved Takashi back a few paces and advanced, swinging his baton at Takashi, prompting a block, before swing his other baton at Takashi, hitting him in the ribcage.

Takashi was hurt, but the baton wasn't a heavy enough weapon to have broken his ribs. Takashi swung his bat side-on at Kick-Ass, hitting him in the stomach and causing him to grunt and buckle, before Takashi hit him again, this time in the knees, knocking him to the ground. Kick-Ass started to stand again, but Takashi cracked him in the side with the bat, knocking him to the ground. Dave coughed and groaned as he landed, his side, knees and chest killing him despite his dead nerve endings. While Dave started to stand, Takashi struck him in the chest with the bat, knocking him back to the ground. As he did this, Takashi noticed something. Kick-Ass's chest made a metallic sound when he hit it. Kick-Ass had metal in his body.

As Takashi started to advance again, Kick-Ass stood back up, swinging his batons at Takashi, hitting him in the face, the chest and the upper leg. Takashi staggered back, his face bleeding, his chest aching, and his leg numb. As Takashi started to attack again, Kick-Ass smacked him in the face from both sides with his two batons, before kicking him in the chest and knocking him to the ground. Takashi groaned, struggling to his feet. As he did this, Kick-Ass wiped some of the blood from his mouth, where he had obviously bitten his tongue when Takashi knocked him to the ground.

Takashi stood, glaring at Kick-Ass. Takashi spat out blood, limping towards Kick-Ass while leaning on his bat. Kick-Ass moved forward to meet him, and both attacked when they were within range. Takashi swung his bat at Kick-Ass' face, gasping as Kick-Ass ducked it, before Kick-Ass rose to his feet and slammed his shoulder into Takashi, winding him. While Takashi was winded, Kick-Ass slammed both batons into Takashi's face, hitting him in the forehead.

Kick-Ass stepped back, while Takashi fell into a sitting position, groaning. Kick-Ass kicked the bat away, before sitting next to Takashi.  
"You want to stay conscious. I think you got a concussion."  
Kick-Ass quickly helped Takashi to his feet, half carrying him to where he was meant to meet Hit-Girl. Kick-Ass picked up Takashi's bat and pistol on the way, while Takashi slowly regained his full faculties. Hit-Girl took one look at him and said, "It's only a minor concussion. You'll live, which is good. You and your friends can help us."

_Analysis:_

_This is a close fight, and each has definite advantages, Takashi's being his higher willingness to kill, Kick-Ass's being the quality of his enemies. One thing to know about the zombies in High School of the Dead is that they are individually very ineffective. They are blind, they are stupid, they are slow, and they can't even walk on a sloped surface. Saeko established early that knocking them over worked almost as well as killing them because they can't get back up again. Put simply, the zombies Takashi fights are numerous, but very impractical. Kick-Ass's opponents are thugs. Living, thinking, experienced thugs. Kick-Ass's enemies can use weapons, they can run, they can see, they know to duck, they can fight with technique, and in general are superior to the zombies. _

_In other areas, they are comparable. Takashi's bat is heavier than Kick-Ass's batons, but there is only one of it, whereas Kick-Ass has two weapons. Takashi's pistol may seem like a game-changer, but the fact is that he has no shooting experience, and while he can shoot with a rifle, a pistol is more of a different story than you may think. Shooting with a pistol is not as easy as the movies make it look. Takashi with a pistol would be lucky to hit a moving Kick-Ass from ten paces away, whereas Hirano could be standing forty paces away and hit him repeatedly. Add in the fact that Takashi has no practice at rapidly readying the gun, and it fits that Kick-Ass could knock it from his hand, especially when you consider that Kick-Ass's enemies often use guns too. _


	13. Alucard vs Deadpool

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or Marvel Comics, nor do I own moonwalking, Beat it or Right Round, which are performed by Deadpool in this chapter. **

"Hey, everybody! My name is Deadpool, and I'll be your host this episode!"

Deadpool turned away from the fourth wall. The man he stood next to was glaring at him, and so he casually stuck a knife into his own head.  
"You say somethin'? I heard a weird sound just now. Sounded like a knife bein' stuck through someone's head. Sounded kinda close…"

* * *

Alucard stood in front of Integra's desk, Seras beside him.  
"A mercenary? A mutant? A madman? I can see why this is a job for me. I can do this for you, and I'm not just saying that because it sounds fun."  
Integra remained nonchalant. "Of course. Get it done quickly. I heard he was going to be in England by now."  
Alucard chuckled, before nodding. "I'll find him. I believe he would be on foot right now."  
Integra and Seras watched as Alucard stepped into the wall, vanishing.

* * *

Deadpool was moonwalking down the moonlit street, facing back the way he was walking from.  
"So beat it, just beat it, just beat it."  
Deadpool continued moonwalking even after Alucard suddenly appeared in front of him, smirking. Deadpool kept moonwalking until he walked into Alucard.  
"Whoa! You threw off my supercool groove, man! Now yo gotta make amends!"  
Deadpool suddenly raised his pistol and shot Alucard in the face, spraying blood all over the ground. Alucard fell back briefly, before suddenly kicking Deadpool in the leg and breaking his leg off.

Deadpool laughed, his leg standing up on its own and reattaching itself to him. Alucard smirked at this, readying the silver gun, the Casull. In response, Deadpool readied his pistol and machine gun. Before either had taken stock of anything, Deadpool started firing. The bullets ripped holes in Alucard, who responded by firing rounds from the Casull. The bullets hit Deadpool, tearing holes in him, but Deadpool was as unflustered as Alucard was. Alucard drew the Jackal, while Deadpool dropped his pistol and teleported behind Alucard, stabbing him in the back with one of his katanas, before using the other to slash the vampire's head off.

As Alucard dropped to the ground, Deadpool stabbed Alucard's head with the katana he had used to cut it off, before flicking it off the sword and shooting it.  
"Heads up! Haha! See what I did there? With the head and the up and the sword and the shooting… I'm sooo awesome!"  
As Deadpool said this, Alucard's body and head dissolved, reforming in front of Deadpool. Alucard pointed the Jackal at Deadpool and fired a shot into the back of his head, blowing it apart. Deadpool's body spun around and slashed Alucard's arm off, to which Alucard used his other arm to punch Deadpool's torso with enough force to split it in half. As he did that, Deadpool's left side gave Alucard the finger and Deadpool's right side used the katana it held to slash Alucard in half at the chest.

The two red clad regenerators fell back, before both regenerated and started attacking again. Deadpool slashed Alucard's arm off again, while Alucard punched Deadpool's head off in response. Deadpool responded by shooting Alucard in the face and sticking a katana into his foot. Alucard twisted his foot out of this position and used it to kick Deadpool's hip out of its position, before using the Jackal to shoot a large hole in Deadpool's torso. Deadpool responded in kind by using his two katanas to slash off Alucard's arms and then rend his torso in half, before Alucard kicked Deadpool's head off.

The two of them regenerated again, and started laughing. Neither of them had had fun like this in ages. Alucard then held up his hand.  
"Releasing control art restrictions 3, 2, 1. Approval of situation A recognised. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."  
Deadpool stood and sang to himself as Alucard morphed into a monster composed of shadows.  
"Lookin' good there! Let's how many bits I can cut you into now!"  
Alucard released a dog creature from his body, which lunged at Deadpool, who teleported out of the way, landing on the roof of a nearby building. Alucard rapidly jumped up after him, catching him and rapidly biting him. Alucard began to drain Deadpool, until Deadpool teleported away. Alucard sent Baskerville after Deadpool, and Baskerville caught Deadpool and rapidly consumed him.

Alucard stood in the damaged street, laughing.  
"Was that the best you could do? You were fun, but I hoped you'd do better."  
As Alucard started to return to his base form, he realised he could hear music. He could feel tingling, and he somehow felt like dancing and like going for a random moonwalk to the convenience store. Shaking his head in annoyance, Alucard made Baskerville cough up a piece of Deadpool, which rapidly regenerated into a full Deadpool.  
"Hey there, doggy! Nice to see ya!"  
Alucard picked Deadpool up by the neck.  
"I could have killed you instead of letting you out, but I think you're quite fun. I may have a job for you."

* * *

Seras stepped into Integra's office, waking herself up slowly. In the office stood Alucard, Integra and a strange man in a tight red costume. The man turned to see Seras, and whistled.  
"Yo, baby! Yo womanly chest make my manly chest sing! What say you an' me go to a storage closet and get to know each other on a first name basis by funky candlelight?"  
Seras blushed, and Deadpool continued. "A vampire chick, right? We could go for a walk in the Sun! Burning hot chicks are my thing! Haha, see what I did there?"  
As Seras started to grind her teeth, Deadpool spoke again. "A coffin could really get me there too. I always been into dead things, and coffins kinda turn me on, so you're perfect!"

Seras dashed forward, flicking Deadpool in the face and sending him sprawling.  
"Oh yeah, baby! I like it rough!"  
Deadpool turned to Alucard. "You get to live in the same house with this chick and her huge bazongas? You lucky dog!"  
Alucard chuckled as Seras slammed her fist into Deadpool's face, ripping his head off and sending it spinning across the room.  
As his head flew, it started to sing, "You spin my head right round, right round…" As the head sang, his body started to dance in a strange way, spinning his hips around in a suggestive fashion.  
"When ya go down…"

_Analysis:_

_This is a fight between two regenerators, and as with Ghost Rider, it falls to which one can finish the other one off. Alucard is substantially stronger and faster, which gives him an advantage, but really his ace in the hole is his ability to consume his enemies. Nothing else in his arsenal could put Deadpool down. Drinking Deadpool's blood may or may not do it, but making Baskerville eat him is a very sure way to win, since completely consuming Schrodinger can keep him stored, so there's no reason why Deadpool shouldn't be the same. The fact that Alucard would probably drive himself insane by assimilating Deadpool's personality is just a good incentive to NOT keep him. However, Alucard's ability to kill his familiars makes it likely he could erase Deadpool the same way once he's consumed him, he just chose not to here because he'd probably like him._


	14. Canaan vs Deathstroke

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Canaan or DC Comics.**

"The colour of despair…"  
Canaan searched the darkened room, finding the files she was looking for. The room was pitch black, but Canaan could feel the ink, could smell the colour black, could hear the words, could read them as clearly as if they were bathed in light.  
"The smell of pain…"  
A dark feeling clung to the room, and Canaan could sense misery all around her, connected to the people who had written the documents she was reading. Satisfied, she closed them, heading towards the door, when suddenly, "The colour of danger, the smell of hostility…"

Canaan jumped to the back of the room, drawing her pistol, and narrowly avoiding the sword that would have decapitated her if she hadn't jumped back.

Deathstroke stepped towards her, readying his machine guns, knowing that she could somehow see him. He started to fire, lifting his night vision goggles off his mask so the heat from the guns wouldn't blind him. Canaan seemed to sense the attacks coming, and rapidly ran to the wall and kicked a solid bookcase down so that it and its heavy books could catch the bullets that went that way. Canaan then jumped up over the bookcase and fired bullets straight down the barrels of both Deathstroke's machine guns, before a third bullet glanced off Deathstroke's armoured mask.

Having taken off his night vision goggles, Deathstroke could no longer see Canaan, and had only survived because of his armour. He now faced a problem. If he kept the goggles on, each gunshot would blind him temporarily, and every second he had them off was a second in which he couldn't see Canaan. Canaan, on the other hand, seemed to be able to see him just fine without any assistance. Deathstroke rapidly put together that the darkness was working to her advantage rather than to his, and quickly popped a flare, lighting up the room to illuminate several long rows of shelves reminiscent of a city library. Canaan was nowhere to be seen.

Deathstroke rapidly disassembled his machine guns, removing the bullets she had lodged in the barrels, however, he soon saw that the guns had been badly damaged by the bullets, and realised that the guns were not going to be very reliable. With that, Deathstroke put the machine guns away, readying his pistols instead.  
"Come out come out, kid."

* * *

Canaan crouched behind a bookshelf, observing her enemy by listening to the smells he gave off. He was a professional, masterful at rapidly assembling and disassembling his machine guns, as well as recognising they weren't safe to use. Canaan had also noticed the sword he carried, which he also seemed handy with. Canaan knew he would overpower her in close combat, which left long range. She had noticed his armour had deflected her bullet, and she wasn't hearing any noticeable weak points on the mask except one, the eye holes. Canaan readied her pistol, and jumped out, gripping the side of the bookshelf and swinging herself on top of it, shooting shots at him as she did. The shots hit his mask around the eye holes, and would have gone through and hit him in the head if he hadn't been moving his head to stop the shots from being exact.

Deathstroke fired his pistols at Canaan at the top of the bookshelf, but Canaan dropped down behind it at launched herself into the air and behind another bookshelf, landing another shot on Deathstroke's mask as she did so. Deathstroke had pieced together her strategy just as she had established his, and he was starting to head around the bookshelf to find her. Canaan heard him coming, and she now knew shooting through his eyeholes would not be easy.

Knowing this, she devised a new plan, and jumped up again, this time shooting him in the chest, landing the bullets on top of each other. If she had managed to shoot more than a few bullets on top of the exact same place, it would have penetrated the armour, but again, Deathstroke recognised her plan and took action against it, placing his sword across the place where the bullets had been hitting, right before he started firing shots at Canaan, one of which hit her in the shoulder before she could escape.

Canaan ran behind another bookshelf, ripping a page from a folder and rolling it into a tube shape, inserting it into the wound to stop the bleeding. Deathstroke suddenly appeared next to her, but she had heard him coming, and jumped back out of the reach of his sword, and fired several shots at him, which still bounced off his armour. Deathstroke rapidly tossed a flare to her, burning the edge of her shirt and briefly distracting her while he raised his gun and fired, expressing anger when she still dodged, ducking behind another bookshelf.

Deathstroke rolled his eyes under his mask, holstering his guns and raising his sword. Canaan smelled the guns being holstered, and felt the change in the air as Deathstroke prepared to attack in a much more personal way. Canaan quickly reloaded her pistol, knowing she had one remaining chance. Canaan then felt a spark as Deathstroke pulled the pin on a grenade and threw it towards her. Canaan jumped out and fired the instant she heard the pin pulled, and shot the grenade just as he started to throw it at her, causing it to explode just after he threw it. Normally, that would have been a death blow, but Deathstroke had jumped back and flicked the grenade away, putting more distance between himself and the grenade, but it was still his armour and healing that saved him.

Deathstroke stood back up, looking into Canaan's eyes from across the hall. As he had fallen he had fired a single shot into her stomach, and she was clearly feeling it. Canaan still had plenty of strength left, but she knew that she couldn't fight for too much longer before the blood loss debilitated her. She could hear her own blood getting emptied, and she could see the colour of satisfaction Deathstroke was giving off. Canaan saw one last chance, the same weak point in Deathstroke's mask, and quickly started firing at it.

Deathstroke wasn't able to dodge the shots, but he was able to move out of the way to the point that the shots hit somewhere other than his eye holes, and he quickly responded by shooting back. Canaan avoided the shots, but she was struggling now, and Deathstroke rapidly fired a shot through the bookshelf, hitting her in the shoulder, before he ran forward and jumped over the bookshelf, landing right in front of her and stabbing her through the stomach, before pointing his gun at her face. Deathstroke rapidly reached down and extracted the file she had taken, popping a flare and burning it. He then tossed the flare aside, setting fire to another bookshelf. Deathstroke then pushed the exhausted Canaan over onto her back, before he turned and ran from the room.

* * *

Canaan woke, coughing up blood. She rapidly realised she was no longer in the file room, but outside in a back alleyway. A familiar voice said, "Whoa, calm it down, Canaan! Yer gonna hurt yerself!"  
Canaan looked up into the familiar face of Yun-Yun, before noticing her bandaged wounds. She remembered that Yun-Yun now worked close to where the file room had been, and she was glad Yun-Yun had found her. The smell of smoke that clung to Yun-Yun's hair, along with the colour of fear that emanated from Yun-Yun, indicated that Yun-Yun had pulled her out of the burning room.  
"Thank you, Yun-Yun…"

_Analysis:_

_While Canaan's skill does compare to Deathstroke's and her shooting skills would be greater than his, in the end it will be very hard for her to penetrate his armour, and he only has to land one shot or cut on her in order to damage her. While she can dodge his attacks, she will slowly tire anyway, especially if she's wounded, and once he has her up close, his sword combined with his far greater strength will make physically beating her easy for him. In the end, Deathstroke holds the advantage._


	15. Issei Hyodo vs Rogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School DXD or Marvel Comics.**

Issei Hyodo sat next to the window the Occult Research Club's room. He was leaning down in his seat, pleased that at this low angle he could see the bottom of Rias' underwear. As he sat there, a book hit him sharply in the head, and he turned to see a disapproving Koneko Tojo. Issei blushed, but Koneko simply turned and left, cracking her knuckles as she passed him, and suddenly kicking his seat and spinning it around, leaving him looking out the window.

Issei turned to see Koneko leaving and Rias looking embarrassed.  
"Sorry, president."  
"Relax, I knew you were doing that straight away. It's only Koneko who gets angry about it."  
Issei turned as Asia and Kiba walked in, followed closely by Akeno.  
"You're all being sent to summons. Koneko has literally four requests at the same time, so we need Issei, Kiba and Asia to go to one each." Akeno activated a magic circle, which Asia stepped into, vanishing. Akeno then repeated this with Kiba, and Issei was next.

As Akeno summoned the circle, Issei watched her sizable chest bouncing from the simplest arm movements, before flinching when she winked at him and blushingly smiled, something which was not a good sign from Akeno, dubbed the Priestess of Thunder by most, the Priestess of Pain by Issei, a facetious title corroborated by Rias and Kiba to some extent. As Issei stepped into the circle and vanished, Akeno could be seen waving to him and blowing him a kiss. This would have been a much sweeter gesture if she wasn't likely imagining tying him up and running electricity through him.

Issei appeared in a room. It had two beds in it, both of which were filled by a sleeping young teenager. Issei peeked closer until he saw they were both boys. Issei then stepped out into a hall, walking around confused.  
"Hello? Devil's here! Your devil's in the house!"  
As he called, a girl with brown hair with a white strip in it stepped out, glaring at him. She wore a fashionable girl's shirt that was thin and white with a reasonably low neck line and if Issei looked closely he could barely see the white bra she wore underneath, and she also wore blue jeans and white shoes. The girl was average height, pretty, and had what Issei always noticed first, a sizable chest. She was a C cup rather than the D cups that he went berserk over, but regardless she was pretty.

The girl caught him staring at her chest and snapped her fingers.  
"Up 'ere, boy!"  
The girl spoke with a distinctive Southern accent, reminiscent of a Texan accent, but all Issei noticed was the way her chest moved when she snapped her fingers, something the girl realised, prompting her to be even angrier.  
"Up 'ere, ya li'l pervert!"  
Issei turned his attention to her face.  
"Sorry, my eyes wonder sometimes. So, you summoned a devil here?"  
The girl suddenly hovered above the floor and dashed forward, picking Issei up and flying out onto the front lawn of what Issei now saw was a large mansion. The girl landed in front of him.

"A devil, huh? Well that ain't real good in my mind."  
Issei rose quickly, holding up his left hand, which changed into a metallic red hand.  
"BOOST!" Roared a deep male voice from inside the green crystal on the arm.  
Rogue dashed forward, punching Issei back. He bounced across the lawn, ripping up a length of it.  
"Need more…" He groaned. He stopped rolling, and stood up.  
"BOOST!" Roared the voice again.  
"I need more! That's enough against a pawn, but this hotty's more like a rook!"  
"DRAGON BOOSTER!"

Rogue watched this exchange, and started to advance, when Issei held out his hand, a small orb of red light appearing in his palm.  
"EXPLOSION!" Roared the deep voice, just as the small orb erupted into a beam of red energy, which Rogue dodged, watching as it flew into the ground and blew up most of the street out the front of the mansion.  
"My god… I can't let 'im "boost" again…"  
As Issei held up his hand again, Rogue charged. She swung her fists at him, and he was not doing a good job of dodging. Rogue kicked him across the lawn.  
"BOOST!" She heard the voice roar again. As she heard that, she knew she had to stop him from firing another of those attacks. Rogue charged forward, grabbing his face and picking him up. Issei grabbed her shoulder with his right arm, but it didn't have enough strength to move her. As she held him, she gained a similar thing to his magic power, and realised he was actually not very strong.  
_How could he be this weak and throw attacks like those?_

As Rogue prepared to finish Issei off, he suddenly took his right hand off her shoulder and snapped his fingers.  
"Dress Break!" He announced triumphantly, though a little shaky from his energy being stolen.

Rogue cried out in horror as her clothes were magically ripped to tatters, suddenly rendering her completely nude. Horrified and embarrassed, she quickly dropped Issei and covered herself up. Issei staggered to his feet, standing over her triumphantly.  
_Saving to cranial memory… Save complete to file, Gazongas!_

Issei then held up his red left hand again.  
"Gimme all you got now!"

"DRAGON BOOSTER!"  
Issei held out his hand, the familiar red orb appearing in his palm as he pointed this new attack at the crouched, embarrassed Rogue who was struggling to cover herself up.  
"EXPLOSION!"

The red blast poured from Issei's arm, blasting Rogue away. She bounced across the ground before finally stopping most of the way across the large lawn. Issei moved over until he stood over her, and admired her looks.  
_Smokin' hot babe! Nude n' busty gets me lusty!  
_Rogue glared up at him. "Damn it…"  
Issei watched as Rogue curled up slightly, seeming upset. Issei wanted to just leave, but then he remembered someone had summoned him, and this girl was no exorcist or fallen one.  
"Here." Issei tossed her his jacket, which she quickly covered herself with.  
"I'll check inside if there's any pants for ya. Don't go anywhere."  
As Issei headed into the mansion, Rogue looked herself up and down. His jacket covered her while she was in this position, but it wouldn't cover much at all if she stood up.  
"Yeah, goin' somewhere was my first impulse!"

_Analysis:_

_While Rogue's power gained from Ms Marvel gives her the physical advantage over Issei, it wouldn't be in her character to do anything drastic like tearing him apart straight away. Issei would be able to take her hits, and ultimately it fits she would try to wear him down by touching him and draining his power, which, after seeing him fire a large blast, would be expected to be quite big, but since that power is not his, but the Red Dragon Emperor's, which Rogue most likely would gain if she touched the red arm, she would gain very little from touching him. _

_By contrast, this allows Issei to touch her in response, which enables him to use his perverted Dress Break move, which lets him effectively take her from the fight, since Rogue is not the type of girl who would comfortably continue fighting after having all her clothes ripped away. Mystique would, and Dark Phoenix would, but not Rogue. Rogue could still fight, but she would be drastically impaired. This would enable Issei to hit her with a full powered blast, which would take her out of the fight completely. It probably wouldn't damage her too much, but it would affect her enough, especially with her unwanted state of nudity. _


	16. Alucard vs Superman

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or DC Comics.**

Clark Kent floated loosely in space, looking down at the ground. He wasn't dressed as Superman, but he didn't need to be, since no one had seen him fly up to the sky. As far as he could tell, it was early night time. He could still see the Sun, and he suspected that if he dropped straight back down he would find himself in someone else's apartment. He just found it relaxing up here in the silence of space. As he closed his eyes and started to dose, he heard someone screaming, and rapidly flew down to the ground, shedding his jacket, shirt and pants as he went to reveal his Superman suit.

* * *

The last vampire screamed with agony as Alucard slammed his hand through her ribcage. A slightly perturbed Seras dropped the impaled vampire, having been holding her in place so Alucard could hit her. Seras then turned to regard all the shredded humans that lay around them.  
"What a mess…"  
Alucard licked the last bit of blood from his hand and turned to her.  
"Don't be a baby, police girl."

Seras nodded, before jumping as Superman landed right behind her. Alucard rapidly dragged her behind himself, placing himself between Seras and Superman.  
"Master?"  
Alucard turned to Seras.  
"Seras, I need you to leave now. Don't argue, just go."  
Seras slowly left, until Alucard fired a shot into the ground beside her, scaring her into running away.

Alucard then turned to face Superman, leering at him.  
"So, who are you exactly? I know what you're not. I know you aren't human."  
Superman dashed forward, seizing Alucard and holding him up by the midsection.  
"All this damage, all done by you… You're coming with me."  
Superman started to fly upwards when Alucard suddenly caved in his own ribcage and dropped from Superman's hands, his ribcage re-expanding. Superman noticed this, and rapidly seized Alucard by the neck, holding him up. Alucard smirked and twisted himself around, twisting off his own head. The headless body dropped to the ground, before quickly raising the Jackal and shooting Superman.

The bullet flattened on Superman's chest, but Superman jumped regardless, shaken by the fact a headless body was attacking him. Alucard's head decomposed in Superman's hand, and regrew on Alucard's body, still smirking like a madman. Superman lowered himself to the ground slowly, studying the vampire closely. Alucard fired another shot from the Jackal, hitting Superman in the forehead. The bullet burst, but Superman didn't flinch. Alucard looked briefly at his smoking gun, before returning it to its holster.

Alucard and Superman glared into each other's eyes for a second, before both attacked. Superman caught Alucard by the neck and threw him into the air, but Alucard fell apart in the air. The vampire then reformed behind Superman, slamming his fist into Superman's back. Alucard's fist was crushed, instantly reforming as he jumped away, laughing as Superman's Heat Vision scorched his shoulder, damage which also instantly healed. Superman then blew on Alucard, launching him away to slam into the ground.

Alucard stood up, unscathed. "Your strength and speed are amazing!"  
Superman hovered closer. "Give up. You don't just kill these people and walk away."  
Alucard smirked. "You protect vampires, do you?"  
"These are humans. They even still have body heat."  
Alucard nodded, understanding. "I only killed the vampires. They were the ones who killed the humans."  
Superman scanned Alucard with his X-ray vision while the vampire spoke. H couldn't tell if Alucard was lying or not from his internal movements because he had none. His organs were completely still, and the only warmth in them was from Superman's Heat Vision hitting him.

"I have no proof you're anything but a monster."  
Superman flew into Alucard and flew into the air, holding him by the neck. Alucard fell apart, the left half of his body swinging his suddenly glowing hand at Superman, while the left side attacked with the silver gun, and the head simply dropped. The three segments fell apart further, reforming into a complete Alucard on the ground. Alucard smirked, and Superman realised his left shoulder had a deep cut in it, and remembered Alucard's glowing hand.  
"Magic."

Superman glared at Alucard, who for his part was not sure why his hand had cut Superman when the Jackal had been useless, but he now knew how to attack Superman. Alucard prepared to use this strategy as Superman lowered himself to the ground. The two faced each other briefly, before Superman dashed forward and punched off Alucard's head. It felt bad to do it, but he now knew Alucard would survive it. The headless body attacked with its glowing hands, but Superman caught the vampire by the shoulders, throwing him into the air, the clouds parting as the vampire was sent into orbit.

Superman sighed with relief, while up in space Alucard's head regrew.  
"I appear to be in space. Oh well…"  
Superman started to leave when suddenly something cut him from behind, rending open his back and spilling blood everywhere, which rapidly vanished as something consumed it. Superman turned to see Alucard standing behind him.  
"Sending me to orbit was a good strategy. Might have worked… If I wasn't everywhere and nowhere!"

Superman floated above the ground, out of the vampire's reach.  
"He may only be everywhere on Earth. I can go to the Watchtower and he may not be able to follow me. Destroying the Earth may be my only effective move… I refuse."  
Superman flew down, shattering Alucard with a strike, before screaming as Alucard slashed him again from behind.  
"Damn it! That omnipresence trick is hard to keep up with!"  
Superman spun around and ripped Alucard's head off, kicking the body hard enough to break it into quarters. The pieces hit the ground and lay there, bleeding everywhere. Superman watched for several minutes, and the body did nothing.  
"No way it's that simple."  
Superman fired his Heat Vision across Alucard, burning the body to ash and smoke. Superman then hovered up, spinning around and searching for Alucard. The vampire still did not appear. Superman turned to fly away, when another bladed hand cut his side open, Alucard standing beside him, standing upright in thin air.

Superman punched Alucard back to the ground, splattering him, but just as Alucard hit the ground, he appeared behind Superman again, cutting his back again, this time cutting through several organs. Superman, seeing no other option, flew up towards the Sun. He knew that short of destroying the planet, he was infuriatingly powerless to damage Alucard, but he needed the Sun to heal his injuries, and then he'd reassess the situation.

As he flew, Alucard appeared in front of him several times, cutting him once, but failing to do so the other times. Even when Superman was in space Alucard kept reappearing and attacking, but he still failed to land the hit he was trying to land. Superman finally settled in the Sun, drawing energy from the star. As his injuries finished healing, he heard a female voice that was filled with distress. He recognised it as the voice of Seras, the girl the vampire had been with. Superman used his enhanced hearing to listen to what the two said to each other.

* * *

Seras gripped Alucard by the shoulders. "Alucard… I mean, Master! Are you okay, Master?"  
Alucard smiled a genuine smile, patting the girl on the shoulder. "I'm fine Seras, but you should have left. If he was still here he could kill you. I wouldn't be able to stop him if he targeted you."  
The two vampires jumped as Superman suddenly appeared behind them, hovering above the ground. Alucard again placed Seras behind him, glaring at Superman. To the surprise of the two vampires, Superman dropped to the ground and slowly approached, looking Alucard in the eyes.  
"In my experience, a monster doesn't protect another at the expense of himself. I would like to speak to the girl."

Alucard ground his teeth, but Seras stepped forward, leaving Alucard's protection and standing in front of Superman. Superman crouched so he was Seras' height, and looked into her eyes.  
"Seras, right? My name is Superman. I want to know, who killed these humans here?"  
Seras unflinchingly met Superman's eyes, and responded, "The vampires we just killed are the ones who killed the humans here. We were too late to save them."

Seras' organs were as dead as Alucard's, but Superman didn't need them. She was easy to read from her reactions. Seras was telling the truth. Superman stepped back, nodding his acceptance.  
"I believe you. I'll be watching you, Alucard, but I commend you for protecting your friend. Seras, thank you for your honesty."

Superman flew away, vanishing back into space, flying to rest in the Sun for a few hours.

_Analysis:_

_Superman undeniably holds every possible advantage physically, but Alucard's regeneration makes Superman's attacks useless, as nothing he does can put Alucard down long term. If it wasn't for the magic weakness, the same would go for Alucard being unable to hurt Superman, since the Jackal is clearly useless, and Alucard clearly lacks the strength to hurt Superman. However, the magic blade attacks he displays against Tubalcain Alhambra and the SWAT team will have the advantage of bypassing Superman's bioelectric aura, thereby allowing them to cut Superman. _

_Superman could throw Alucard into space, but since this is Schrodinger Alucard, he can't get rid of him, and the omnipresence also allows Alucard to land hits on Superman by being made substantially faster. It is possible that destroying the Earth would take away his ability to reappear, but doubtful since he returned from nonexistence and could probably go to space if nothing else. Still, this issue comes to nothing since Superman would never destroy the Earth intentionally in order to beat an enemy. _

_In the end, these two are both indestructible against the other one except that Alucard has magic blade attacks, which lets him damage Superman, and while Superman can heal by sitting in the Sun, in the end this fight is endless until one gets stopped, and since both have effectively limitless stamina, the only way it could have ended is with Alucard finally landing a killing blow with the magic blade. It will take ages, probably days or even weeks or months, but it's the only way the fight could have ended if they fought to the conclusion. However, Superman won't take long to change his mind once he sees how Alucard and Seras are together, Seras being the one person who really brings out Alucard's softest side. Superman will never like Alucard, but he will stop once he knows Alucard isn't the killer._


	17. Toshiro Hitsuguya vs Iceman

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Marvel Comics.**

Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya sat on the roof of Orihime Inoue's house, calmly pondering matters while gazing at the night sky. He was trying to ignore the noise Orihime and Rangiku were making inside while enjoying Orihime's bizarre cooking. He heard Rangiku refer to him as her grouchy humourless captain when Orihime asked if she should give Toshiro some.  
"I'll be punishing that one, Rangiku…"

* * *

Iceman stood on the ice slide he was creating as he went. He saw a hollow using the goggles he wore and instantly froze it with absolute zero ice, shattering it by kicking it as he went past, leaving a pile of shards behind him.

* * *

Toshiro heard the disturbance and jumped out of his body, running towards the noise he had just heard. He rounded the corner and found himself looking at a young man standing on a slide of ice. Toshiro rapidly used his control over ice to break the slide, but Iceman built another in the same instant, rendering that action useless. Toshiro then rapidly flash stepped forward and shattered the slide with his sword, before catching Iceman by the neck. Iceman fired a blast of ice at Toshiro, trapping him against the wall under a thick layer of ice. Toshiro broke the ice, holding out his sword with both hands.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"  
The sword changed into a blue ice dragon and lunged at Iceman, who wrapped the dragon with ice, resulting in a huge ice structure dropping to the ground and shattering. Toshiro rapidly activated Hyorinmaru's Bankai, growing wings made of ice as his hands and feet turned into ice talons like those of a dragon. Toshiro dashed at Iceman, who fired a burst of ice into the incoming ice dragon, encasing him in a massive cube of ice, which dropped to the ground and shattered.

Out of the shattering ice flew Toshiro, back in base form. He reached Iceman and slammed his fist into his face, spinning Iceman around. Iceman released an explosion of freezing cold, which Toshiro jumped away from. Iceman quickly found the elusive Toshiro, and fired a blast of ice all over him, encasing him. As the frozen Toshiro fell to the ground, another Toshiro appeared beside Iceman and punched him in the face, stunning him. Toshiro looked down at the disappearing ice substitute he had made. It looked surprised, having imitated his own appearance perfectly. He remembered using it to avoid Rangiku once, but he had never used it in a real fight before. It had worked though, so he was reasonably pleased with his work. Toshiro glanced down at the boy he had faced, who lay down on the ground, stunned but very much alive. Toshiro considered bringing him back to the Soul Society, but instead he decided he'd question the boy himself rather than let people like Mayuri Kurohtsuchi and Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto anywhere near this youth. Toshiro doubted this boy was a villain, and if the head captain got a hold of him it wouldn't matter because he'd be considered guilty until proven innocent ten centuries of torture later. Toshiro didn't want that to happen.

_Analysis: _

_Iceman's ice gets substantially colder than Toshiro's since his ice can reach absolute zero temperatures, but Toshiro holds every other advantage. Toshiro is stronger and faster, and he can handle all but the coldest of Iceman's attacks. Factor in that Toshiro has a sword and he has far better chances of landing a telling strike, and with his higher speed he holds a clear advantage, being able to dodge most of Iceman's attacks while landing strikes on Iceman, and one good blow from Toshiro's sword with his great strength behind it could well kill Iceman. _


	18. Goku vs Doomsday

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or DC Comics.**

Goku hovered above the ground in a state of meditation, eyes closed, mind blank. He felt the Ki signatures of his friends and of several humans, and if he really focused he could feel Beerus' Ki, but for some reason he couldn't sense Whis. He could feel Piccolo, who was also in a meditative state, and he could feel Vegeta, who was angry because he'd just stepped in a dog left-behind. Gohan and Videl were together, and they seemed to be using a lot of energy…

Goku snapped his mind away as he felt what they were doing, not wanting to intrude on his son and daughter-in-law. Mr Satan was sitting around with Mr Buu, who was expressing some sort of childlike joy, no doubt consuming a mass of candy. Goku felt Chichi yelling at Goten for making a mess, and sneezed as she compared Goten to Goku. Goku continued to meditate, feeling energy from many creatures.

* * *

A meteorite crashed to the ground, falling apart on impact. A field of grass was stripped away by the shockwave, and a crater was left in its place. Doomsday stood up from the split meteorite, glaring around. He could smell humans everywhere, but he could smell several alien creatures he didn't recognise. One smell was stronger than most, and that was a smell that resembled a monkey but wasn't a monkey. Doomsday snarled, the spikes on his back vibrating as he started to charge after the nearest being who smelled like that, panting like an enraged hunting dog.  
"I will destroy you all!"

* * *

Goku widened his eyes in horror as he felt an enormous mass of life force appear. This creature wasn't at all powered by Ki, but its life force was immense, in fact it was greater than his own. Goku felt around, finding the creature. It was a monster, and clearly so. It let its energy just pour out, running at full speed and having no restraint of any kind. It was looking for someone. Goku focused on it, feeling out the scope of the land. It took him only a few seconds to establish that it was heading straight for Chichi and Goten. Goku vanished, using Instant Transmission to appear right in front of the monster. It was a large, grey, spiked humanoid creature. It saw him and kept charging, swinging its massive spiked fist straight towards his face. Goku dodged the attack, slamming his fist into the creature's chest. The creature staggered slightly, but otherwise showed no sign that it had felt it. The creature lunged at Goku again, swinging its arms at him in an attempt to grab him. Goku flew upwards to avoid the strike, firing a blast down at the creature and shooting it onto its back.

The creature was on its feet in an instant, jumping at Goku. Goku fired a quick blast at the creature, shooting it up into the air and putting it in orbit. Goku then sighed with relief.  
"That could've been a lot worse…"

* * *

Up in space, Doomsday held up a piece of Goku's hair, which had fallen out when Goku had hit Doomsday. Doomsday smelled the hair, learning Goku's scent well.  
"Kill… Saiyan… Goku!"

* * *

Goku sat at the dinner table, lapping up his rice. Two weeks had passed since his bout with Doomsday, as he now knew the creature was called. He had learned that Piccolo knew of Doomsday to some extent, and King Kai had filled in the blanks, which was most of it, since all Piccolo knew were stories. Goku now knew Doomsday's ability to survive made Frieza seem fragile, a thought which was quite the opposite of attractive to Goku. Goku had sensed the power of each strike Doomsday had thrown, and he did not like the idea of being hit by that monster.

Goku finished his rice, pushing his four bowls away. He started to close his eyes when suddenly he felt the terrible presence of Doomsday. The creature was about to return to Earth. Goku used Instant Transmission to appear right next to the meteorite that crashed into the ground. The shockwave blew apart the ground under him, but Goku was undamaged. Doomsday jumped out of the broken meteorite, catching Goku by the shoulders.  
"I live to kill you!"  
Goku briefly powered up to Super Saiyan God and flew up into space, using a blast to shoot Doomsday away. Doomsday slammed into a drifting piece of rock, stopping himself from flying to much further. Goku quickly returned to the atmosphere and powered down to base form again, before powering up to the basic Super Saiyan state. He could still use Super Saiyans 2 and 3, but both were more trouble than they were worth, since he could use Super Saiyan God if he needed to.

Goku looked up as an object that could only be Doomsday fell through the atmosphere, leaving a burning trail behind. Goku fired a blast at Doomsday, but he saw it explode hitting Doomsday, and he realised Doomsday had braced against it. He saw the explosion as Doomsday hit the ground, and he started to fly towards him. Doomsday started running towards Goku as well, and the two fighters were heading for a head on collision. Goku fired a blast at Doomsday as they were about to collide, and both were launched back.

Goku was launched into the air, while Doomsday was smashed into a crater. Doomsday jumped out straight away, jumping face first into the Kamehameha wave Goku had just charged. Doomsday was launched back into the ground, slamming through thousands of miles of rock until he hit a deep reservoir of ground water, cold enough to instantly cool him down after the friction from grinding past all that rock had heated him up. The cold was adequate to deal massive damage to a normal human, and it would probably not take it much time to badly injure a Saiyan like Goku, but Doomsday was unaffected.  
"DIE!"  
Doomsday started slamming his hands into the rock above him, digging his way out by smashing the rock. His fists ripped a deep tunnel from the reservoir up to the surface, where Goku was still waiting for him. Doomsday lunged at Goku, but Goku flew up into the air, flinging a Destructo Disk down at Doomsday and cutting him in half at the midsection. Doomsday started to scream with rage when Goku shook his head in frustration, flinging another Destructo Disk at Doomsday, this time cutting his upper body in half vertically. Goku watched the pieces briefly, and noticed Doomsday was still twitching. Goku then picked up the pieces, flying into the air and shooting the pieces up towards the sky with a Ki blast.

* * *

As the pieces flew through space, the direct light from the Sun powered up Doomsday's regeneration, and several strands of flesh stretched between the pieces of him, pulling him back together. Doomsday glared around him, snarling as he knew he was in the empty place again. Doomsday drifted through space, away from Earth, with the Sun continuing to heal him, and his adaptation changing his structure on a cellular level.

* * *

Goku sat on the roof of a skyscraper, looking down at Satan City. More than a year had passed since he had cut Doomsday in half and put him in orbit, and since then Goku had faced little in the way of powerful enemies, but had continued with his training. Goku felt Doomsday's energy from time to time, and he knew Doomsday was distant, more so than he had been a week before. Goku knew he would be seeing Doomsday again, and he knew that he now planned to end Doomsday's existence. As long as a monster like Doomsday existed, no one in the universe was safe. As Goku was about to head back towards his house, he sensed several Ki signatures dying.

Goku reached out with his mind until he found that the Ki signatures were those of an alien species. Goku quickly used Instant Transmission to travel to the planet, and was horrified to see a destroyed city, and Doomsday surrounded by dead and dismembered aliens, holding up another screaming alien by the neck. The creature fired a Ki blast at Doomsday, but Doomsday was unscathed, and responded by ripping the poor creature's head off. Doomsday rapidly caught another one of the aliens, holding it up. Goku flung a Destructo Disk at Doomsday, cutting his arm off.

The alien ran away, hiding briefly behind Goku before running off into the burning city, no doubt to save people. Doomsday ignored the alien, and stood glaring at Goku. Doomsday picked his severed arm and reattached it, his flesh merging back together. Doomsday glared at Goku, who slowly hovered into the air.  
_Regeneration… Gotta stop him here and now!_

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan God, firing a blast that would instantly vapourise anyone weaker than Majin Buu. The blast hit Doomsday, launching him into the air, where Doomsday held out his hands, dropping back to the ground with a resounding crash. Doomsday charged, slamming his hand into Goku's chest and launching him into the air, driving the wind from Goku's lungs in the process. Recovering quickly, Goku fired another blast, launching Doomsday back to the ground, but Doomsday recovered instantly, jumping up and hitting Goku again, breaking one of Goku's ribs. Goku felt something different about Doomsday, and he now knew what it was. Ki had had more effect on Doomsday before. Goku's Ki attacks had always damaged him, but now he seemed to regenerate from them almost instantly, and they no longer hurt him as much.

Ignoring the pain in his ribs and his chest, Goku powered up a Destructo Disk, flinging it at Doomsday, and was expecting exactly what happened. The Disk hit Doomsday, cutting him badly but bouncing away and hitting a cliff. Goku was horrified. Doomsday had started building up a resistance to Ki, but it had actually built up even further since Goku had cut his arm off. Goku had a sinking feeling which he had felt before. This reminded him of Majin Buu, except not only was Doomsday being virtually unaffected by Goku's attacks, but he was actually becoming less and less affected as the fight went on.  
_If we keep going at this rate, my attacks probably won't even be affecting him at all anymore. I've got to change my tactics or this monster's gonna do me in and then go after everyone else!_

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan God again, flying away from the ground, leaving Doomsday on the ground, snarling up at him. Goku held up his hands, powering up a Spirit Bomb.  
"Everyone on this planet! Please send me a bit of your energy!"  
Everyone started sending their energy, recognising Goku as the only thing standing between them and destruction. Goku's Spirit Bomb grew to the size of a car, and Goku reached out with his mind.  
_Calling to everyone in the surrounding systems who doesn't wanna see Doomsday win this fight! Please send me a portion of your energy! I'm going to do everything in my power to destroy Doomsday! _

The Spirit Bomb expanded to the size of a small house as beings on the surrounding systems sent Goku their energy, and Goku turned towards the blue star that lit the planet he was on.  
_Everyone on Earth… Please send me your energy!  
_King Kai relayed Goku's message, and the Z Fighters started to send Goku their combined power. As people on Earth heard the voice, King Kai called out to Hercule, whose voice was then projected across the Earth, telling people to give their energy. Goku smiled elatedly as the Ki from the people of Earth combined with that of the Z Fighters and the Namekians, as well as several other people Goku knew, including Kibito Kai and Old Kai, and Mr Buu.

Doomsday saw the glowing orb above Goku grow to the size of a house, and jumped upwards at Goku, swinging his claws at him. Goku used Instant Transmission in the instant Doomsday's strike would have landed, leaving Doomsday to bounce off the Spirit Bomb and back to the ground. Goku felt the last of the combined power of all his allies join him, when suddenly the Spirit Bomb expanded massively, growing to the size of an office building. Goku smiled again as he realised that Ki had come from Beerus and Whis.

Doomsday jumped up in a fit of rage, screaming a horrific battle cry, when Goku launched the Spirit Bomb at him, shooting him down towards the ground. Doomsday hit the ground, using his full strength to resist the bomb, but Goku poured the full strength of his Super Saiyan God form into pushing the bomb forward. Goku called out to the citizens of the planet, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave the planet! This will blow it up! Please go!"

Goku held the bomb in place over Doomsday, who was luckily too stupid to dig under the ground to escape the bomb. Goku watched for several dozen minutes as the people of the planet got were picked up by spaceships piloted by soldiers. Kibito Kai soon appeared, using his Instant Transmission to teleport people to nearby systems several dozen at a time, and thanks to the combined efforts of the ships and Kibito Kai, the planet was soon uninhabited except for Goku and Doomsday.

Goku powered up to his max, pushing the bomb forward with renewed force. Doomsday had somehow grown stronger while they had delayed for the people to leave, but it still hadn't occurred to the brainless creature to dig under the ground. Goku forced Doomsday down, boring through the ground and forcing Doomsday down towards the planet's core. Doomsday resisted the bomb, but beyond his sheer strength he had nothing, so Goku held the upper hand in this struggle. Goku felt Doomsday's rage, and shook his head.  
"This is the end of the road, Doomsday. You've never done anything but destroy and kill, and you're so mindless you barely even know you're doing it. You may be just an animal, but you're an animal who instinctively destroys everything it sees. You don't even know the meaning of feelings like compassion or remorse, and that's why you have to be stopped. You learn today what it is to have your life ended by the hand of another. It's wrong, and it's something you've spent your whole life doing to other people. You're not even like Buu. There's no good whatsoever in you, just an instinctive monster that lives to kill. How many innocent people have you destroyed, you monster?"

* * *

Kibito Kai stood on a nearby planet, watching anxiously with the citizens he had rescued. Everyone cried out in horror as the planet Goku and Doomsday were on exploded from within, the shockwave splitting apart its three moons and sending a fragment into the adjacent planet and destroying it as well from the sheer force of the impact. The planet Kibito Kai and the others were on was several planets away in the solar system, and it too shook with the impact of the explosion, but its atmosphere was adequate to protect it against the fragments that came its way. Kibito Kai had already told everyone that they would have their planet back soon with the Dragon Balls, but he was scared. He watched closely as the empty space where the planet had been remained still, and he could not sense Goku's Ki at all. He could since neither Goku nor Doomsday. Kibito Kai suddenly jumped as Goku appeared behind him.  
"Goku! Did you get that monster?"  
Everyone on the planet leaned closer, hearts beating fast with anticipation and nervousness.  
Goku smiled roughly. "I think we got him."

* * *

Deep in space, a burned out atomic structure drifted. It was microscopic, and it would take Doomsday ages to return from that, in fact it would literally take him hundreds of years. Since the blast had sent him out of easy range of the blue star, he had no strong energy source strengthening him, so it would probably take him thousands of years, but he would still return.

_Analysis: _

_This fight is essentially a fight between an unstoppable force and an immovable object. If Goku had done something stupid like taking Doomsday on physically, Doomsday would have killed him, but Goku would only need to be hit once to know Doomsday is stronger than him. With that in mind, Goku's speed and flight are the two things that let him keep ahead of Doomsday, and while Doomsday will slowly become more resistant to Ki-based attacks, Goku's Destructo Disk is his best weapon at the start since it can cut Doomsday apart. _

_After that, Doomsday's adaptation will give him a resistance to the Disk, especially under a blue star, which strengthens Doomsday to his max. However, Goku has a final stop to pull in the form of the power of the people of the various planets, in particular Beerus and Whis. Goku can call on these powers any time, and since Doomsday has the Sun strengthening him, it's perfectly fair to let Goku use Spirit Bomb. The blue star was to balance it out a bit more so that both were at their strongest, especially since Goku was sent Ki by Beerus and Whis, which probably would happen since both have such respect for Goku. _

_In the end, the Spirit Bomb is the attack that can deal great damage to Doomsday. It stands to reason that adapting to the various kinds of Ki all at once will be hard for him to do, since while he can adapt to resist a specific type of attack, hence why he was adapting to resist Goku's Ki attacks, adapting to all the different kinds of Ki at once will be hard, thus leaving it to his standard durability, which the combined power of all the Earth's citizens, the Z Fighters, the Namekians and Beerus and Whis would be adequate to overcome. _

_However, Doomsday will not be permanently put down by this, since while he has been killed many times, making him stay dead is another story. This fight is either a win for Goku on the basis that he won the fight, a win for Doomsday on the basis that when he returns Goku will either be long gone or at a disadvantage due to Doomsday's increased resistance, or a draw due to the fact it clearly isn't over and it's possible for it to keep going indefinitely. A draw seems the best verdict. _


	19. Kiba Yuto vs Nightwing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DC Comics or High School DXD.**

Dick Grayson sat at the top of a tall building, looking down at the dark city. From where he was, he could see only a few lights still on, but at three in the morning one expects the city to be mostly asleep. Dick was dressed in his Nightwing costume, and was glad to be outside in the open. Bruce was watching a different part of the city, so Dick was alone if any trouble started. As he thought absently about his task here, he held up the knife he carried and checked its edge, along with checking the power of his stun rod batons. He also checked the grapple device he carried, and when he was done examining his equipment, and was satisfied that it was all fully functional, he stood, preparing to take a walk. As he was about to head for the fire safety ladder, he heard someone cry out, and jumped from the building, attaching his grapple to the wall and rappelling down with expert precision.

* * *

Kiba stood over the dismembered client, having just arrived from the flier in the other room to find his client this way. An exorcist, he assumed. A very sadistic one, too. This was no professional hit. This was some madman's idea of fun. Kiba quickly checked the blood, and the warmth of it told him the client had been dead for less than half an hour. Kiba slowly stood up, wiping the blood from his hand onto the floor, before suddenly wheeling around and locking the blade of his sword against the edges of two electrically charged rods, which zapped him through his sword. Kiba staggered back, shocked by the rods' power both literally and figuratively.  
"Nice work. Stealthy and dangerous. You're an exorcist, I presume?"

Nightwing connected the rods together to become a shock quarterstaff, swinging it expertly at Kiba, who again blocked with his sword, and was again shocked, though only in one way this time. Kiba was sure he could feel his nerves shaking when the electricity struck him.  
"Nice weapons, but I can do better."  
Kiba held up his sword, transforming the shape of the blade so that it had numerous prongs and separated into several tendril-like lengths at the crosspiece, while also being lined with a strange coating on the hilt and guard.

Kiba locked his sword against the rods again, but wasn't shocked this time. Nightwing widened his eyes.  
"How?!"  
Kiba smiled smoothly. "I make magic swords. That's my power. It's not difficult to counter electricity. Basic safety, really."  
Nightwing jumped back, striking the rods together and swinging at the air in Kiba's direction, sending a spark towards him, gasping as Kiba vanished before the spark hit him, and suddenly something slammed into Nightwing from the side, sending him reeling. Nightwing rolled across the floor, returning smoothly to his feet with professional grace, to find Kiba's sword aimed at his neck. Nightwing swung the rods, but Kiba blocked both before sweeping past Nightwing and striking the rods aside. Nightwing started to prepare his knife, but Kiba suddenly gripped him, dragging him off balance and pointing the tip of the sword towards his neck.

As Nightwing calmed down, Kiba raised his sword towards Nightwing's face, shaking his head and smiling calmly.  
"So, now you can tell me, why did you kill him and who do you work for?"  
Nightwing narrowed his eyes.  
"I didn't kill him. I thought you did…"  
Kiba shook his head, fighting the urge to laugh.  
"I was here at his request. I found him like that. So you're not an exorcist?"  
Nightwing shook his head, before suddenly holding up his bat-phone and hearing Batman tell him he'd just caught the Joker, who was stained with blood and had just come from the area Nightwing and Kiba were in.

Hearing this, Kiba nodded. "Okay. If you have the culprit, my business here is concluded."  
Kiba then turned and left, sheathing his sword. He stepped back into the room with the flier and collected it, stepping back into the Occult Research Club house through Akeno's portal.  
Seeing Rias and Akeno were the only ones in the room, Kiba nodded and bowed slightly.  
"The client was killed before I arrived. Not an exorcist. Just a random killing by some nutcase. I'm sorry. It is regrettable."

_Analysis:_

_Nightwing holds a small advantage in skill, and his rods will have an effect at first, but this will cease as soon as Kiba changes his sword to be insulated. He has never done this, but since he can turn his sword into fire, darkness, ice and a weapon with a vortex power, it isn't ridiculous for him to be able to make it insulated. _

_Other than that, the advantage is with Kiba due to his far superior speed and greater strength. Kiba is noted as being faster than perception, and can swing his sword fast enough to generate a big mass of sparks in a few seconds. He also proved strong enough to carry the heavy camping equipment, so he's not weak either. Really his advantage is his speed though, and the weapons Nightwing has can be mostly countered or matched with Kiba's changing sword powers. Kiba can negate Dick's advantages with his own abilities, and in the end Kiba's speed is too big of an advantage for Nightwing to overcome. _


	20. Vampire Hunter D vs Thor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Hunter D or Marvel Comics.**

Thor hovered in the atmosphere, looking down at the Earth. Down on the ground, Thor observed a group of creatures running to get under cover before the Sun came up. They were vampires. Thor stopped spinning his hammer, allowing himself to simply drop to the ground, landing on the stone ground with such force as to cause a small earthquake. The vampires jumped, but before they knew what was happening, a man in a cloak appeared from above them, having been hiding above the cave the vampires had been heading towards. Thor watched, impressed, as the man slashed the first three vampires in half with a single blow, before slamming his hand through the last vampire's ribcage, ripping his chest apart.

Thor stood stock still as D extracted his hand from the vampire's chest, but even Thor was shocked when a voice complained, "That guy was rank! Just cause I'm a parasite doesn't mean a mouthful of dirty vampire suits my tastes!"  
D closed his hand to silence Lefty's complaints, having noticed Thor was listening, and not wanting to show Thor any more than was necessary. Thor started to approach.  
"Greetings. You are a monster. I can see it easily. Who are you?"  
D calmly met the Asgardian's gaze, shaking his head.  
"D."  
"A dunpeal, am I correct?"  
D narrowed his eyes, mentally preparing to react to an attack.  
"I'm just a hunter who kills monsters. Nothing else matters."  
Thor spun his hammer once, sending sparks across the head.  
"I think there's more to you than that. I sense power from you. Show me."

Thor launched himself forward at massive speed, but D reacted instantly, slashing off a part of Thor's armour. Thor stepped back quickly, blocking several strikes using his hammer. Thor then slammed his hammer into D, sending the dunpeal flying through the front of the cave, shattering the front of it. Thor spun his hammer and launched himself through the cave, coming out the other side holding D by the neck. D swung his sword rapidly, slashing off a piece of Thor's armour, but Thor responded by slamming his hammer into D's face, and then started spinning the hammer so that it repeatedly slammed into D's face. D finally caught the hammer with his left hand, gasping as the bones in his hand strained under the force of the strike. Lefty then opened his mouth, sucking the power away from the hammer, feeding off the electricity.

Thor gripped D and attempted to overpower him, not realising what was happening to his hammer. Thor picked D up and flung him away, before spinning the hammer, gasping as he realised his power had lessened. Unfortunately, Thor had not seen any significance to D's Left Hand sucking on the head of the hammer, so now he took a second to make the connection between it and the hammer's loss of power. D swept his sword at Thor, slashing a deep cut into Thor's midsection, prompting the Asgardian to jump back.

Seeing that the dunpeal was actually a significant threat to him, Thor spun his hammer quickly, launching himself forward so that he slammed into D at faster than light speed, picking the dunpeal up and flying into the sky with him. As Thor flew up, Lefty started to suck in Thor's lightning, groaning audibly about the unpleasant feeling associated with eating lightning. D felt the speed reduced slightly and started to attack with his sword, cutting directly through Thor's electricity and leaving Thor with several painful cuts.

Thor spun himself around and released his grip on D, flinging D higher into the sky and stopping his own movement, hovering in the air not far below orbit and shooting lightning bolts at D. D slashed the approaching lightning bolts in half, before flinging a swift volley of stakes at Thor at such massive speeds the stakes glowed white. Thor, ironically blinded by the sheer brightness of his own bursting lightning, along with the way the glowing white stakes actually camouflaged with the crackling background, did not see the stakes until the last second, and rapidly spun his hammer in front of himself, catching the stakes. Thor then decided he had one advantage, and flung his hammer at full speed at D, collecting the dunpeal and launching him around a good section of the Earth. Thor held out his hand in time to catch his returning hammer, and was shocked to see D clinging to it, sword at the ready. D swung his sword at Thor, who dodged just in time to escape being cut in half, and as it was he received a deep cut to his shoulder. Thor then caught his hammer, gripping D's arm and holding the sword in place, jumping as D slammed three stakes into him with the other hand.

Thor jumped back, D landing a light cut on his face as he evaded. Thor hovered, pulling the stakes from his stomach, dropping them to the ground. D started to drop towards the ground, and Thor shot himself down, catching the dunpeal and slamming his hammer into D's face again, sending him back up into the sky where he slammed into a bolt of lightning that Thor had just called down. D came hurtling back down, smoking heavily. Thor slammed into him as he came down, hearing something break. Thor hoped it was one of D's bones, but it was actually one of his belt buckles.

Thor spun D around and flung him down to the ground, sending the tiring dunpeal to the ground. D slashed a hole in reality, dropping through it and appearing back on the ground, breathing heavily. As he struggled to regain his breath, Thor gripped him and pulsed electricity through him, sending cracks through the ground under the Asgardian and the dunpeal. D initially convulsed slightly, but then stopped, and slowly cracked his neck and knuckles. Left Hand opened his mouth and started to swallow the lightning, drawing power from it. Thor didn't notice this, but he did notice D was no longer being affected by the lightning, so he ceased the lightning charge and swung his hammer into D, sending him flying through a hill and out the other side.

D slid along the ground, before finally coming to a stop, where he lay, breathing hard. He had been hit this hard before, but not so many times over. D slowly struggled to his feet, looking at his healed wounds, and turned to regard Thor, who by contrast still had visible cuts. D had been studying this creature's fighting style and abilities as a whole, and he knew a lot about him now. For one thing, D now knew that attempting to fight Thor in a battle of pure strength would be effectively suicide, and also that Thor was faster than him. However, he had also noticed that Thor hadn't altered his tactics at all since the start of their fight. Thor was still literally using attacks that were not only useless against D, but actually beneficial to him. D knew what his best course of action was. He had not only thought of a way for him to beat Thor, but also of a way Thor could finish him. The speed at which Thor moved could allow him to send D into orbit and drag him towards the Sun. D knew he had to end this before Thor thought to do something like that.

Thor threw himself forward, and D flung a volley of stakes, following up with a rapid sword attack. Thor struck the stakes aside before locking his spinning hammer against D's sword, ripping the sword from the dunpeal's grip. Thor then gripped D, slamming the hammer into him at faster than light speeds, finally hearing the satisfying sounding of breaking bones. D struggled, and finally used his teleportation to reclaim his sword, buckling slightly as a burst of lightning hit his back. Thor then slammed into D, forcing him into the ground and leaving a sizable crater.

Thor stood up from the crater, shaking his head. Thor was actually feeling dizzy from the damage he had taken, in particular the deep cuts he was still bleeding from. D, groaning, stood up slowly, meeting Thor's gaze.  
"Did this senseless destruction satisfy you?"  
Thor looked around, nodding. "I apologise, dunpeal D. Thou art Dracula's rebel son, art thee not?"  
D scowled, not answering. Thor nodded, understanding.  
"Very well… D. I, Thor, Son of Odin, bids thee a valorous farewell. Your skills are truly amazing. Thou does hath my respect."

As Thor left, D sat back down, resting briefly. He turned his calm gaze to his left hand when Lefty started to speak.  
"You know, dunpeal? After all those injuries, it might be a good idea to find some shelter. Sunlight may not mean much, but I'd feel safer if it wasn't all over us right now. And how about that Asgardian? His lightning was strong. And those strikes… You've gotta be feeling it. Isn't that right, dunpeal?"  
D clenched his fist, forcing Lefty's mouth shut.  
"You'd be better company if you didn't talk so much."

_Analysis:_

_This one is tougher than one might expect. Thor clearly holds the advantage in strength by a huge margin, and also holds the edge in speed, but D has an answer, through both strengths of his own and through tricks, to almost everything Thor can do to him. Thor's lightning is immediately almost useless because Left Hand can swallow lightning, along with the fact D can cut lightning bolts with his sword. Thor's faster than light strikes are obviously harder than D's hits, but D has been slammed into the ground at faster than light speeds and his regeneration heals almost all his wounds on the spot, so it's not an instant win either. Thor's ability to take D to space or fly around with him can be countered by D's ability to teleport, and D can cut things that border on indestructible, meaning he can certainly cut Thor, especially since he can cut holes in reality. _

_That leaves Thor with the option of bringing D down with sheer force over time, and the option of taking him to the Sun. D's teleportation and deadly blade make taking him to the Sun a risky plan that may not succeed, and this really leaves Thor having to beat him down with sheer force. In this department, Thor has the advantage of being faster and stronger, and the hammer can deal impressive damage. Once he manages to grip D's arm and take the sword from him, a task which will become easier as D takes damage, from that point on D is left much more vulnerable. _

_D also has a chance to win though since Thor will take ages to think of doing this, as shown by the way he was still making obviously counterproductive moves. Against most of Thor's enemies, his approach would be effective, but with all D's tricks, just attacking without thinking can border on suicide, and really Thor's speed when he spins his hammer combined with his reactions at catching it when it comes back are all that allows him to defend himself against the sword. Without the fast reactions and faster than light hammer spin, Thor's nigh-mindless approach to the fight would have been the death of him, since he gave D plenty of openings after failing to damage him with certain attacks, and was only saved from D's sword by his fast defences. _


	21. Luke Valentine vs Captain America

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or Marvel Comics.**

The two men walked down the darkened street, the taller man, dressed in a white suit and coat with long blond hair, was wearing a sombre expression, and was not speaking. The other one, a smaller man with black hair, dressed in black street clothes, was talking incessantly, his high-pitched voice echoing around the empty street.  
"So, the little blond slut with the huge jugs is sittin' there with me fondlin' her rack, and then the other slut with the short red hair and the nice ass comes up and starts suckin' my…"  
"Shut up!"  
Jan Valentine jumped, and his older brother Luke glared at him.  
"We're on a job to deal with someone important, and we have to make sure we catch him. I can't have you spouting off all this bullshit when we need to focus! We both know those girls only go for you because you promise to turn them into vampires. One of them told me the other day she thinks you're a leech and she wanted me to change her to save her the trouble of dealing with you."

Jan scoffed. "Whatever dude. Fuckin' ae. Can't you just chill out and enjoy yourself?"  
"Can't YOU just grow up and realise you're not thirteen anymore?"

* * *

Steven Rogers stood in front of his uniform, his shield leaning against the wall. Above his uniform was an American flag. Steve rapidly donned his uniform, saluting the flag with a determined feeling in his heart.  
"I salute the United States… And the people it serves."  
A young corporal stepped up behind Steve, clearing her throat.  
"Captain Rogers… Deployment in three minutes."  
Steve turned to the young woman, smiling at her.  
"I know, Corporal. Thank you, though. You don't need to worry."

* * *

Luke stood at the top of the rise, looking down at the rebel camp. The rebels were more lightly armed than one would expect from targets of Captain America, and would be little problem, but Luke only cared that he get to face the famous Captain in a straight fight. As he watched, a squad of men suddenly charged from the trees, capturing the rebels, who surrendered instantly. As this happened, Jan jumped out of the bushes with two machineguns and started shooting the government agents, as a group of ghouls walked out behind Jan and attacked the agents.

Luke watched, pleased, as a shining shield suddenly flew from the shadows near the field, ripping apart four ghouls before returning to Captain America, who caught the shield. Captain America easily blocked the bullets Jan sent his way, flinging the shield at Jan, who was caught off guard and would have been knocked down with a broken arm if Luke hadn't intercepted the shield and kicked it down to the ground.

Seeing the Captain without the shield, Jan started to raise the guns, when a dead tree branch suddenly slammed into him, knocking him back. Luke smiled, impressed with the amount of force with which Captain America had thrown a simple dead branch. Captain America picked up another piece of wood, ready to defend against Luke, recognising Luke as the most threatening enemy there. Luke smiled, kicking the shield back to Captain America, who caught it easily, arranging himself into a battle stance with traits of both boxing and kickboxing evident.

Luke readied his knife, preparing to fight, quickly lighting a cigarette.  
"No one else is to get involved. I want this one's head on a stick, and it is to be my victory."  
Steve grimaced, turning to his men. "I'll deal with him alone. You men just keep those other things off me."  
Luke dashed at Steve, leaving a trail of red light from the cherry of the cigarette, before leaving a rapid trail of shining silver from the slashes he made with the shiny, razor-sharp blade. Luke and Steve then jumped back, each one having attacked at the same time. Steve rubbed a shallow cut in his forearm that more resembled a bug bite than anything else. Luke, for his part, was glaring with horror at his bent knife. It was made of reinforced steel, designed to cut through bone, and yet it was bending like cheap tin against Captain America's shield. Luke roughly bent the knife back into shape, smirking.  
_I'll have to avoid hitting that shield too much._  
Luke charged again, this time readying his sawn off shotgun and firing a shot at Steve, who blocked the shot with his shield before swinging his foot at Luke, kicking him in the face and knocking him back.

Luke snarled, rubbing away blood from his mouth.  
_How dare he? A human… Strong enough to make ME bleed?_  
Grinding his teeth, Luke charged, sweeping his blade at Steve, who blocked the blade with his shield before ramming the shield into Luke to drive him off balance, followed by a swift flipping kick which slammed both the shield and Steve's right foot onto Luke's head. Luke staggered back, before receiving a rapid string of punches from Steve, executed with such skill Luke couldn't defend himself even though he was faster.

Luke swung his foot up, kicking Steve in the side and launching him to the ground. Steve rolled to his feet, flinging his shield into Luke's face, resulting in a resounding crunch. Luke staggered back, his forehead drenched in blood from his flattened nose. Luke started to attack again, firing another shot from the sawn off shotgun, snarling as Steve blocked it with his shield, which had gone back to Steve after bouncing off Luke. Steve then jumped up, flinging his shield into Luke's chest and breaking a rib, before landing a series of expertly executed airborne kicks on Luke's face and returning to the ground and delivering a series of hard punches, finishing up with a solid kick to the side of Luke's head, sending the vampire staggering.

Luke spat his cigarette at Steve, jumping up and swinging his knife as fast as he could at Steve in an attempt to kill him. Luke jumped onto the shield, kicking it as hard as he could, but only succeeding in sending both Steve and himself flying back. Luke then quickly raised his sawn off shotgun and fired repeatedly at Steve, growing more impatient as Steve blocked the shots, having recovered almost instantly. Luke jumped to his feet and lunged, firing a shot and swinging his damaged knife. Steve blocked these, retaliating with a strike with the shield which Luke was just in time to dodge. Luke ran past Steve, sweeping his knife at the Captain. The knife cut into Steve, but Steve had already started to jump back, before flinging his shield down onto Luke's arm, breaking his wrist.

Luke responded by kicking Steve, launching him back and breaking three of his ribs. Steve picked up a piece of rock, flinging it at Luke and forcing the vampire to dodge, before Steve tackled Luke, grounding the vampire, twisting his shoulders into a lock and raining blows on him. Luke quickly kicked Steve up into the air, jumping up and kicking Steve as hard as he could, hearing the satisfying sound of something breaking. Steve grunted, realising he was now sporting four broken ribs.

Luke charged forward, punching Steve and hitting him repeatedly, before reclaiming his bent knife and attacking with it, while Steve reclaimed his shield by kicking it against a tree and catching it as it came back. The shield and the knife connected, and finally, Luke's knife snapped, allowing Steve's shield to send the vampire flying, before Steve flung the shield with massive speed at Luke, smashing the vampire's ribcage and most of the vertebrae of his spine. Luke collapsed, snarling with indignation, while Steve reclaimed his shield. Steve stood over Luke, raising the shield as if he were about to kill Luke with it. Steve then lowered the shield, ordering his men to ready a set of restraints, while he himself hoisted Luke into them. Jan had also been captured, and the ghouls had been killed. The rebels had actually helped the agents defeat the ghouls, seeing the ghouls as a bigger enemy.

_Analysis:_

_Luke holds the advantage in speed, but Steve has far superior skill and fast enough reactions to defend himself. The shield is undeniably a superior weapon to Luke's knife, the only threat really being the shotgun, but Captain America has blocked shots before. In the end, Luke's only real advantage is his speed. Strength is comparable, and Steve holds a clear advantage in experience and skill, having beaten foes similar to and/or stronger than Luke, whereas Luke showed little in the way of skill or experience, mainly relying on his speed. As for the speed, Captain America can fight against Quicksilver and other such fast characters, so Luke's speed, while troublesome, is not an instant win. _


	22. Orihime Inoue vs Green Goblin

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Marvel Comics.**

Orihime Inoue sat in her seat in the classroom, bouncing around with joy as she ate her celery stick dipped in wasabi sauce and sprinkles. Tatsuki stood not far from her, saying her goodbyes before heading to her martial arts tournament. Keigo and Mizuiro waved their goodbyes to her, while Chizuru leaned over to where Orihime sat, seeing her opportunity. Everyone jumped as an explosion sounded outside, followed by five more, and a cackling laugh. Orihime jumped to her feet, casting a quick glance around the classroom to see that Ichigo, Chad and Uryu were all absent. Clenching her jaw, Orihime ran out into the yard, planning to deal with whatever this was herself.

* * *

The Green Goblin hovered on his glider, cursing his poor aim. He had been intending to completely obliterate the young girl and the others who had come when the first explosion sounded, but the girl had somehow remained whole, and was only badly burned and cut. As he prepared another pumpkin bomb, a girl with long red hair stepped out of the school and summoned a strange shield over the first girl, which protected her from the bomb he threw. Norman Osborn ground his teeth under the Goblin's mask, preparing to fling another pumpkin bomb at the girl with the orange-red hair.

Orihime watched as her shield deployed just in time to save Tatsuki, and quickly healed her. The green creature in the air flung a tennis ball-sized orange orb at Orihime, which Orihime blocked with her shield as it exploded. Feeling the power of the explosion, Orihime fired Tsubaki at the creature. The creature avoided Tsubaki, flinging a handful of bombs at Orihime, which she also blocked. The creature then hovered in front of her. Now that she saw it closer, she saw it was a costume that resembled a goblin or ogre or something of the sort. Her first thought was that it may be some sort of hollow, but she dismissed that idea, as the mask was clearly made of artificial materials.

The Goblin held out his hand to the girl.  
"Hello, my pretty little darling. What's your name?"  
Orihime ground her teeth. "My name is Orihime. Who are you? And why did you hurt Tatsuki?"  
Norman smirked maniacally under his mask, realising that this Orihime was very fond of the girl he had blown up.  
"I'm the Goblin. And your friend was target practice and fun, my dear. It wasn't my best shot. I was trying to strip the flesh from her bones."

Orihime set her jaw, stepping closer. "You hurt Tatsuki for fun?! You were trying to kill her?!"  
Goblin chuckled, raising a pumpkin bomb.  
"Much as this touching moment is fun and arousing, it's not as much fun as it's gonna be to look at your charred and broken corpse, so shall we proceed?"  
Orihime gasped in fear. She had encountered violent enemies before, such as Yammy and Grimmjow, but this one was different. He derived pleasure from killing.  
_This guy will kill everyone in the school, and if he can he'll torture me to death. I can't wait for Ichigo, because he's not coming. I have to do this, or everyone in the school will be killed. I have to win!_

Goblin flung his bomb while Orihime readied her shield, defending herself, but noticing that the ground was filled with cracks from the blast. Goblin then charged, swinging the glider at her, blades extending from the glider and pointing towards Orihime's stomach. Orihime placed a shield in front of herself, the blades sticking through the shield and getting stuck in it. Orihime then fired Tsubaki at the Goblin, hitting the glider and ripping off a sizable chunk from the side, leaving the Goblin flying on a smoking wreck that barely stayed in the air. Orihime released the shield, panting with fear and exhaustion. Her heart was hammering in her chest at the realisation that if she had been a second slower to react the Goblin's blades would have been stabbed into her stomach at speeds adequate to rip her organs out.

Orihime calmed herself, glaring up at the Goblin, who hovered clumsily in the air, flinging strange orange devices which flew towards her, assuming a bat shape. Orihime jumped back, placing a shield in front of herself, but crying out as one of the razor bats cut her left arm deeply, releasing a spray of blood. The bat then exploded not far away, sending her sprawling to the ground, where another explosion sent her flying back, her clothes filled with holes and pouring with smoke, as well as running with her own blood.

Orihime quickly summoned another shield, protecting herself from another explosion. She slumped, barely conscious, while the Goblin gripped the glider to keep it level, the smoke thickening and pieces of the engine shooting out. Orihime hauled herself to her feet while the Goblin regained control of the glider. Goblin then fired the glider's two on-board missiles at Orihime, dropping off his smoking glider, while Orihime summoned a final shield with the Shun Shun Rikka. The missiles slammed into the shield, causing an explosion that shook the school to its foundation.

As the smoke cleared, the Goblin glared into the crater he had created, waiting with a sadistic feeling of satisfaction to see whatever remained of Orihime. He ground his teeth as the smoke cleared to reveal a shield filled with cracks and missing its edges, but Orihime under it, unharmed by the explosion. As the shield shattered, Orihime held out her hand.  
"Tsubaki, Kotenzanshun! I reject!"  
Remembering the blast that had damaged his glider, Goblin flung a pumpkin bomb at Orihime and jumped into the air, launching himself forward and charging his electro gauntlets to release a stream of electricity around himself. Unable to see Tsubaki, Goblin didn't know that his attempts had been only minor hindrances until Tsubaki hit him, placing a shield inside him which rapidly expanded until it crushed all his organs.

Orihime stayed standing just long enough to see the Goblin's chest split apart, before she collapsed onto the ground, finding herself caught by Tatsuki as she hit the ground. As Orihime lost consciousness, she saw her Shun Shun Rikka hovering over her and beginning to heal her.

_Analysis:_

_Orihime is a specialist in defence, while the Goblin is a specialist in attacks using weapons. Orihime was able to block strikes from base Yammy and base Ulquiorra, even if the shields did break doing so. Put simply, it stands to reason she could block Green Goblin's bombs, including the missiles. With that, the only threat becomes Green Goblin's speed on the glider, if he could hit her before she could deploy the shield, which he did. However, Orihime also survived a strike to the head from Yammy, indicating the bombs won't instantly kill her, though they will still damage her horrifically. She isn't likely to be hit too many times though, since she has been shown to react to explosions with minimal warning. _

_On the other side, Goblin is at a disadvantage due to the fact he can't see Tsubaki and therefore can only react to Orihime's gestures used to summon him. Tsubaki will be adequate to kill Goblin if he hits him and Tsubaki flies at high speeds, meaning Goblin's only way of surviving Tsubaki's attack is by dodging, which he needs the speed of the glider to do. Once the glider was damaged, Goblin was unable to dodge Tsubaki under his own speed, and can't block it. _


	23. Android 18 vs Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Marvel Comics.**

Android 18 lay back in her seat, looking suspiciously at Bulma and Chichi, who lay next to her in bathing suits, a stark contrast to the standard shirt, pants and jacket she had refused to change from.  
"So, you do this a lot?"  
Chichi winked at 18, raising a glass to her.  
"Sunbathing's great, isn't it?"  
18 gave Chichi a half-smile, looking at the drink she had been given. She could smell the alcohol in it, and the way the bubbles moved in it reinforced the feeling that if she drank it she may pass out on the spot. 18 was no expert on alcohol but she knew it could well knock her out. Bulma suddenly exclaimed, and 18 turned to see the sky was darkening and lightning bolts were arcing across it. Narrowing her eyes, 18 flew off into the forming storm clouds.

* * *

Storm descended towards the ground, sparks arcing from her fingers. She scanned the ground, intending to find the location of a rogue mutant who had been tracked to this area. She then turned suddenly away from the ground to face the slightly built woman with short blond hair who had just dived out of the clouds at her. Storm hit this girl with sparks, and the two women rapidly descended to the ground, 18's solid body creating a shockwave against the ground while Storm sent sparks across the field they landed on.

The two women stood chest to chest, each glaring into the other's eyes. 18's clear blue eyes met Storm's stormy white ones, 18 looking up due to Storm being slightly taller, and 18 generally looking less impressive due to having less muscle mass as well. Storm released a burst of wind that shook 18 slightly, blowing both women's hair upwards and causing 18's clothes to blow around wildly. Annoyed by this, 18 quickly buttoned up her jacket to stop it fluttering. She did this without ever taking her eyes off Storm's.

Tension quickly mounted until Storm suddenly raised her hand, allowing a bolt of lightning to strike it and release a burst of sparks. When it cleared, 18 had dived back in time to avoid the attack, and was shooting Ki blasts at Storm, who was blocking the blasts with lightning bolts and responding with a quick localised cyclone, which 18 flew straight through, catching Storm by the shoulders and flying into the air with her. Storm pulsed lightning through herself, sending 18 back, convulsing slightly. Storm spun herself so as to regain control, hovering at the ready facing 18, who shook herself to stop the convulsions, and readied herself for the proverbial round two.

Storm charged her body with electricity, wrapping herself with a small cyclone and lowering the surrounding temperature inside the cyclone to Arctic lows, while 18 charged up Ki to both strengthen her body and power her blasts. Both women charged, Storm's sparks and ice shards hitting 18 while 18's Ki blasts hit Storm, blowing up on the cyclone but still hurting her anyway. Both women fell from the sky, hitting the ground at substantial speeds.

18 staggered to her feet first, ripping a shard of ice from her shoulder and tearing away the sleeve of her shirt and the skin from her shoulder in the process. Seeing this negative effect, 18 powered up her Ki to shoot away the other ice shards, shattering the shards and thereby only leaving herself with raw patches rather than missing patches of skin. Storm staggered to her feet next, sporting severe damage from the blasts that had hit her. Even though the initial blasts had hit the cyclone, the explosions had at least partially hit Storm. Seeing what had happened, 18 thought to use a different composition for her next blasts.

18 flung a more solid, laser-type blast at Storm, which Storm blocked with a bolt of lightning, retaliating with a burst of ice shards and hailstones, which 18 dodged, though one of the shards froze her shoe. Stamping her foot to smash the ice, 18 turned to find another stream of ice shards heading her way, which she again dodged. Storm quickly followed up with a beam of freezing cold air that was effectively a beam of ice. 18 was initially hit on the shoulder, and scowled to see her left shoulder covered with ice, and ground her teeth to feel her flesh slightly frozen. As Storm started to fire another ice blast, 18 flew into the air, with Storm rapidly following. The two women circled around each other, shooting their respective blasts at each other until 18 suddenly vanished and appeared behind Storm, kicking her with sufficient force to send her plummeting to the ground, sparks trailing behind her. 18 pointed her hands at the ground where Storm landed, and started firing blasts into the ground, tearing apart rock formations and making a crater the size of a football field. Finally 18 stopped, jumping to the side to avoid a bolt of lightning, before launching herself down to the ground, catching Storm by the neck and flying into the air, punching her again and releasing a spray of blood from her mouth.

Storm released a blast of ice at 18, but 18 rapidly flew back and avoided it, before instantly flying back to Storm and hitting her with a strike that sent her flying back to the ground. Storm skidded across the ground until 18 caught up to her and punched her down into the ground. Lying in a shallow crater just big enough to contain her hips, Storm glared up at 18, who stood over a barely conscious Storm. 18 held out her hand, preparing to blast Storm, when someone called out, and 18 turned to see Phoenix run up to Storm and lean over her, before turning her attention to 18.

18 lowered her hand. "This fight's done. I'm outta here."  
Phoenix started to speak, but instead nodded, deciding it would be best to just let this strange woman leave. Phoenix could read her mind well enough to know 18 wasn't evil, and that she was more annoyed than anything else. Unless challenged, 18 would leave peacefully. Challenging her would be impractical. Seeing Phoenix was more focused on Storm than her, 18 shrugged and flew into the sky, which was now clear enough for her to re-join Chichi and Bulma.

_Analysis: _

_18 holds several advantages in this fight. Storm's power allows her to control entire weather fronts, so her weather attacks will not be too much weaker than 18's Ki attacks. However, where 18 is quite capable of withstanding Storm's attacks, a few good attacks from 18 will severely damage Storm. What's more, 18 holds a clear advantage in strength, and is faster than Storm as we know she is faster than Frieza Saga Goku who flew around Namek in a few seconds. _

_Storm can do some damage with her ice as Goku was shown to be in pain from being partially frozen during the Cell Saga, and her lightning as Goku and Frieza were both noticeably scared of the spurting lava, and Storm also holds the advantage in fighting skill, but this is severely outweighed by the numerous advantages held by 18. _


	24. Saeko Busujima vs Hit Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School of the Dead or Kick-Ass.**

A group of zombies lurched down the empty street. One of them was missing its right arm, presumably the result of someone putting up a fight, and another was missing its left eye, though that was probably from before it became a zombie. Other than that, any abnormalities were lost in a sea of walking corpses. Saeko Busujima sat on a railing, her double-sided katana resting on her shoulder. Takashi and the others were back at the old shed that the group had found. Saeko was patrolling the area to see the number of zombies in the area. A zombie lurched right past her, and she started to attack before she realised it was going past her, unaware of her presence. As the zombie moved away, Saeko sighed.  
"It's lucky Takagi… Saya figured out they were blind…"

* * *

Mindy sat on a tree branch, looking down at the group of zombies.  
"Fuckers are blind! Trust those idiot civilians to get eaten by a bunch of blind, brainless retards!"  
Mindy then turned her attention towards the teenage girl that sat on the railing. The girl was athletically built, with noticeable muscle. She also carried herself with an air of confidence, and Mindy recognised what type of sword the girl carried. It was a rare sword, and Mindy could pick the quality. As Mindy observed everything about the girl's body and the way she moved it, she huffed.  
"Glad Dave isn't here. Wouldn't be able to see her over his boner!"  
Mindy was half-serious, because she didn't like the idea of losing sight of this girl if it came to blows. Mindy knew this girl was dangerous.

* * *

Saeko turned to look at the small girl in the strange outfit who sat on the tree branch a few hundred metres from her. The girl saw Saeko looking at her and responded by flinging a ninja star at her, which Saeko swiped from the air with her sword. The girl then dropped from the branch and approached, twirling a pair of knives around her index fingers. Saeko saw that the knives were not the girl's main weapon, as she carried a spear on her back and several other weapons Saeko could only somewhat identify. Saeko stepped off the rail and walked towards the girl, readying her sword. A zombie staggered into the girl's path, and was quickly decapitated with the spear, which Saeko now saw was a polearm. Hit Girl placed the polearm on her back again almost instantly after drawing it. Saeko saw the smooth movements, and realised the polearm was every bit as dangerous on her back as in her hand.

The two girls reached each other, staring passive-aggressively into each other's eyes. Hit Girl came up to Saeko's chest height-wise, and Saeko guessed the girl was under twelve years old. Saeko had a silent laugh at the fact the girl could probably shelter under Saeko's breasts if it started raining, but she knew that underestimating the girl because of her height, no matter how short she was, would be a fatal mistake. Mindy saw the silent laugh presented in the form of Saeko's eyes taking on a mischievous light for a second, and she smirked, matching Saeko's unspoken insult.  
"I'm gonna cut those big fuckin' tits of yours off, ya big slut."  
Saeko sensed the girl's aggression, along with her eagerness for the fight. Saeko could relate.  
"What do I call you, girl?"  
"I'm Hit Girl. If I had a dick I'd tell you to suck it."

Saeko slightly eased her sword from the sheath, while Hit Girl readied the knives. The two purple-haired girls attacked at the same time, Mindy blocking the sword with the two knives by crossing them over each other and using the strength of the two crosspieces levering each other and the leverage of two hands to make the two knives effectively combine to gain the blocking strength of a two-handed weapon. Saeko had seen this technique used, so she was not surprised. She knew that with the knives as her chosen weapon, it was one of two truly effective moves Hit Girl could have made against Saeko's sword strike, the other being dodging.

Hit Girl jumped back, knowing that blocking a sword with two knives, while possible, is dangerous and uncertain. Hit Girl tossed one of the knives as she stepped back, setting it on a course to stab straight into Saeko's forehead. Saeko jumped back, avoiding the blade, and rapidly blocking the next one, Hit Girl having thrown the other knife, this one directed at Saeko's chest. Hit Girl rapidly readied the polearm, twirling it in preparation. Saeko quickly raised her sword into a Samurai stance, ignoring the pistol she carried at her hip. Saeko far preferred close combat, and Hit Girl was good at it. Hit Girl noticed that Saeko wasn't using the gun she carried, and understood why. Saeko was starting to impress her.

Hit Girl stepped back slightly.  
"You know my name. What's yours?"  
"Busujima Saeko. You might as well call me Saeko."  
Hit Girl nodded. She understood that most people in Japanese culture would call others by their last names, and only those who are close could use the person's first name. Saeko's layback attitude was appealing to her more and more.

Hit Girl dashed at Saeko, now intending to submit Saeko, but not to kill her. Saeko jumped into the air, swinging the sword horizontally at Hit Girl, who blocked with the polearm. Hit Girl quickly readied her grappling hook, flinging it at Saeko and wrapping it around her left arm, before jumping up and wrapping it around her chest, clamping Saeko's left arm to the left side of her chest, tightening to constrict her breasts and arm, cutting off the circulation to her left arm and applying a painful amount of pressure to her breasts. Saeko quickly spun around and cut the line, but Hit Girl had already tightened it in multiple knots so it still bound her left arm.

Saeko stepped back, holding her sword in only her right hand and ignoring the pain from her arm and chest. She knew attempting to cut the knots would leave her wide open, so she had to focus on the fight and simply do without her left hand. Hit Girl shrugged, readying the polearm. Saeko charged forward, swinging her sword against Hit Girl's polearm, the stronger metal of the sword leaving nicks on the shaft, and Saeko feeling the effort of using the sword one-handed. Hit Girl quickly backflipped away from Saeko, flinging two ninja stars at Saeko, who dodged the blades by sidestepping before swinging the sword at Hit Girl, who quickly wrapped a line around the blade, disappointed to see the blade cut the line. Hit Girl then jumped over Saeko, grunting as the blade of the sword cut open her left shoulder, and wrapped a line around Saeko's right arm, but Saeko quickly kicked Hit Girl in the chest, knocking her onto her back.

Hit Girl jumped back to her feet. Saeko charged, but Hit Girl jumped onto her shoulders, punching her and attempting to wrap a line around her neck, but found Saeko's sword pommel slamming into her jaw, knocking her to the ground again with blood pouring from her mouth. Hit Girl started to stand again, but Saeko picked her up, resting the edge of the sword against her neck, flinching to see Hit Girl was holding a knife to Saeko's own neck. Hit Girl then kicked Saeko in the stomach, jumping backwards, out of Saeko's clumsy grip and onto her feet, swinging the polearm into the side of the sword, Saeko's one-handed grip weakening so that the blade drooped towards the ground, thus leaving her unable to defend from the blade of the polearm, which she found pressed against her neck.

Saeko smirked, and Mindy matched the smirk, cutting the line around Saeko's arm and releasing her. The two purple-haired girls then slumped down, laughing. Hit Girl removed her mask, giving Saeko a more respectful, genuine smile.  
"Mindy. That's my real name. How're yer tits?"

_Analysis: _

_This one is reasonably close, with each party bearing marked similarity to the other in both personality and fighting style. Both rely on speed and agility, and both are substantially faster than a normal human. Both can vanquish a large group of enemies, and both gain pleasure from fighting. In this matchup, each side has advantages against the other. Saeko clearly holds the advantage in physical strength, as well as holding the advantage in reach due to being taller. Saeko has been alive longer, but that does not mean her experience is superior. Saeko had only been in one real fight before the zombie outbreak, and since the outbreak she has only fought Them. _

_The zombies in High School of the Dead are certainly threatening in large numbers, and Saeko is certainly impressive fighting a group of more than twenty at a time, but Hit Girl can do the same thing against armed thugs. The main weapon of the zombies is a combination of sheer numbers, their inability to feel pain, and the fact that their bite is infectious. Take measures against these things and they can be dealt with. So in short, the edge in experience and history must go to Hit Girl. Then we look at physical advantages. Saeko holds a clear advantage due to her size, which is more a weakness of Hit Girl than a strength of Saeko. This is why Saeko noticeably wins every time up close and personal combat is used, and what allows Saeko to kick Hit Girl while Hit Girl can't reach Saeko. _

_This leaves Hit Girl needing to use agility, which revolves around her weapons. The grappling ropes she can use like extended arms will be quite effective since Saeko will be unaccustomed to unusual fighting styles like that, and Hit Girl's various equipment serves the same role as Saeko's sword. Neither will use their guns when both are enjoying their fight. If the guns came into play Hit Girl would win immediately due to Saeko's lack of experience with firearms. In the end, Hit Girl's victory is due to the unpredictability and greater variation of her weapons and battle style, along with her greater experience. On a final note, the constant abuse of Saeko's breasts is NOT for fan-service, but something Mindy actually would do, out of a mixture of spite and out of recognising a potential weak point, one that Saeko has, but Mindy doesn't. _


	25. Uryu Ishida vs Iron Man

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or Marvel Comics.**

Tony Stark hovered in the air, drifting every which way in accordance with random flutters of his boosters.  
"Hey, Pepper. Cancel my 4 o'clock and move her to 5 o'clock, be a doll?"  
"Oh, really? I thought I was always your doll."  
"In a roundabout kinda way. I mean, she's a real china doll too…"  
"I know you wouldn't take that attitude with me, right, Tony?"  
"Well, I think I just did, but…"  
"How'd you like me to fill your suit with mice?"

* * *

Uryu fired a string of arrows through the crowd of hollows, tearing the entire group to pieces.  
"This isn't much fun. I doubt these hollows could even hurt me."  
Uryu then turned to see Orihime on the ground looking up at him.  
"Everything alright, Uryu?"  
"Everything's fine, Orihime. There's just one last hollow in the area, then I'll go home."  
Orihime nodded happily. "Good. Don't work yourself too hard, Uryu!"

* * *

Tony settled down on a rooftop, deciding he was going to go home and see Pepper. He turned as a warning was sounded by his suit, and found himself blocking an attack from something he couldn't see. The Iron Man suit rapidly focused on a strange energy signal the attacker was giving off, and in less than a second Tony could clearly see a large creature with a big white mask. Iron Man then swung his fist into the mask, smashing the mask and killing the monster. Tony watched as the monster's corpse fell to the ground, but he then quickly turned to dodge an energy attack from a young man in a white suit hovering in the air on a glowing blue disk. Iron Man hovered in front of Uryu, who already had another energy arrow in his bow. The two flying weapons platforms sprang into action, Iron Man shooting a missile, which Uryu dodged, before jumping up and pointing his bow down at Iron Man. "Licht Regen!"  
A barrage of small arrows flew from the cross-shaped bow, slamming into Iron Man. Iron Man flew out of the rain, interpreting when the young man had said. It meant "Light Rain". This told Iron Man that the young man could shoot far stronger attacks. Uryu, for his part, was shocked to see that Iron Man was virtually undamaged by the attack. Iron Man's suit analysed the composition of the energy, and recognised that it was unearthly, and of a spiritual nature. Put simply, it was a form of spiritual magic.

Uryu analysed the movements of his opponent, and had noticed two things. This enemy was very fast, and that flight was due to rocket technology rather than spiritual power. He was fighting a machine, not a soul reaper or a hollow. Deciding to use this to his advantage, Uryu sent a large arrow at the back of Iron Man's head, cursing as Iron Man dodged it without looking. Iron Man then spun to face Uryu, and the two of them charged, Iron Man attempting to reach close quarters while Uryu dodged past and fired a string of arrows, which hit Iron Man and staggered him slightly.

Iron Man then quickly spun to face Uryu and fired his trademark Unibeam at him, finding himself impressed that Uryu was able to dodge it. Uryu briefly vanished as he attacked, but Iron Man caught him, punching him in the forehead and staggering him. As Tony went to attack again, Uryu vanished, leaning against a nearby building. Iron Man was upon him in an instant, but Uryu dodged, shooting Iron Man with a large arrow that sent the Iron Avenger flying down to the ground, where he left a deep trench in the concrete as he landed. Tony flew out of the trench, flying into another large arrow, which sent him back to the ground and resulted in a sizable crater.

In the crater, Iron Man's vision saw Uryu through the dust, and he fired a Unibeam at him, hitting him this time and shooting him up into the air. Iron Man flew up after Uryu, catching him and punching him again, sending the young Quincy down to the ground, where he landed with a crash that shook the surrounding buildings.

Uryu struggled to his feet, flinching as Iron Man gripped him, having been next to him for several seconds.  
"Nice shooting, son. You'd make a fair Avenger."

_Analysis:_

_Iron Man is generally at an advantage. He has far superior strength, and his suit is faster than Uryu. Uryu has an advantage due to his quick movement having better acceleration than Iron Man's suit and his movements being more flexible due to not wearing a heavy suit, which is why he was able to hit Iron Man as much as he did, but Iron Man's armour is solid enough to take hits from Hulk, even if such hits do damage the armour severely. While Uryu can damage Iron Man, it will not be easy for him. _

_On the other hand, despite Unibeam being a rather inflexible move, once Iron Man hits Uryu with it it will deal him considerable damage, and with Iron Man's speed it won't be hard to reach him before he fully recovers. Iron Man will be able to see Uryu's arrows, because Iron Man's suit can analyse energy and signatures, which spirit energy does give off, and his suit can adjust its vision to various settings._


	26. Bulma Briefs vs Gwen Stacy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Marvel Comics and Spiderman. **

Gwen Stacy leaned on the glass in a jewellery store. She was regarding a ring that she imagined Peter might buy her. She was angry at Peter at that time, as he had told her to keep her distance from him because a new supervillain was in town, so the proposal fantasy was uplifting, even if it was fleeting. She lurched forward as someone bumped her from behind. She turned and glared at a young woman with green hair, who smirked aggressively back.  
"Watch it!" Snapped Bulma.  
"_Me_ watch it?! You walked into me from behind!"  
"Well you shouldn't take up so much space with your big butt!"

Gwen felt her posterior with her hands, looking at it to see if the pants she was wearing made it look big. Satisfied that it wasn't big, Gwen glared back at Bulma.  
"_My _big butt?! Yours is way bigger!"  
Bulma turned back to regard her own posterior, feeling it to see if it was big. Like Gwen, she was soon satisfied that it wasn't.  
"My butt is beautiful in every way, just like the rest of me. That's why expensive jewellery is perfect for a beautiful jewel like me."  
Gwen scoffed. "Please! You're way too pasty, for one, and that sickly green hair colour? Gross!"

Bulma slapped Gwen, who retaliated by slapping Bulma back. The two girls briefly entered a catfight, slapping each other repeatedly, before Bulma suddenly shook herself, punching Gwen in the midsection. As Gwen doubled over, Bulma pushed her back.  
"Your stomach's all soft like a sponge. Someone's got the start of a big gut! It's gonna look real bad having a huge gut along with a big fat butt and no boobs!"  
Gwen jumped to her feet, lunging at Bulma and tackling her, picking her up and knocking her to the floor of the shop. The other customers had all left, and the clerks were being remarkably disinterested. Therefore, the two aggressive females had the whole shop to fight in. Gwen gripped Bulma's hair, pulling it sharply, and slammed her fist into Bulma's chest, causing Gwen's knuckles to hurt terribly from her fist hitting Bulma's ribcage, but Gwen ignored the pain and dug her fingernails into Bulma's neck, leaving deep red scratches. An angry Bulma then kicked Gwen away, and grabbed Gwen by the hair and pulled her off balance, slapping her in the face and kicking her in the stomach.

As Gwen stumbled back, momentarily winded and stunned by the kicked, Bulma crouched and launched herself chest first at Gwen, bowling her onto her back and landing on top of her, sitting on Gwen's hips to hold them down and repeatedly slapping Gwen while sitting on her. Bulma slapped Gwen about a dozen times before Gwen started to cry, and Bulma got up, uncertain whether she should insult Gwen for losing or console her because she was crying. After a few seconds, the choice was made.  
"You made fun of _my_ skin? Your face is all red and puffy cry-face now!"

Gwen forced herself to stop crying, and wiped her eyes dry with her sleeve.  
"Okay, you win. I'm a bit calmer now."  
Gwen stood, and Bulma stepped back, folding her arms.  
"Well, you can respect your elders after all!"  
"How old _are_ you?"  
Bulma blushed. "I'm… twenty five."  
"Really? Wow. You look at least thirty."  
Bulma's blush deepened. She actually was in her thirties, but she wasn't about to admit that.

Gwen dusted herself off. "By the way, my butt isn't _actually _huge, is it?"

_Analysis:_

_This was a fight between two ordinary humans with little fighting skill, and thus could not be expected to be a very large scaled fight. While neither has much skill nor fighting knowledge, Bulma has a far more aggressive temperament, having been seen to attempt to kill Goku by shooting him, and later to slap him repeatedly. The fact Bulma used to use a machinegun makes for a good reason to believe she is slightly stronger than Gwen, since a young girl of small stature handling the kickback of a machinegun would require some practice, and would build up her arm strength to some extent. _

_Add the fact Bulma can drive a car, thus giving her depth perception and coordination, the fact Bulma is older and thus fully developed while Gwen is not, and the fact Bulma has a genius level intellect, and Bulma holds several advantages over Gwen. Bulma also has a much rougher background in terms of things she's done. Chances are she's a better fighter than most girls her age, whereas Gwen is a very gentle character from a more "proper" background. We can cap it off with the fact that Bulma has been injured a great many times, which means she will have a higher pain tolerance than Gwen. On a final note, Bulma carried a machinegun in her younger days, but seems to have discarded it in her older years. If she had had it she would have shot Gwen._


	27. Alexander Anderson vs Blade

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or Marvel Comics.**

A vampire ran desperately through the building. He had seen the man in the white coat cut down a group of vampires without effort. The vampire had never imagined a creature of such strength could exist. He cried out as a bayonet slammed into his back, but continued to stagger forward, crying out again as a swarthy man in a black leather bodysuit and dark sunglasses dropped from the roof in front of him, pointing a sword in his face. The vampire started to back away when another bayonet hit him in the back, and he stopped moving anywhere, frozen with the knowledge that he had a monster both in front and behind.

* * *

Anderson watched as the vampire stopped moving, still standing in a droopy position. Anderson decided the vampire was as good as finished and directed his attention to the man in black.  
"Ay heard that a freak was hangin' around tonight. The Daywalker, am ay right?"  
"That's none of your goddamn business, pal."  
"Ye're takin' His name in vain, are ye? Well that is quite offensive to me, especially coming from a freak vampire abomination."  
"If you're killin' vampires, then we ain't enemies. I am not a goddamn vampire."  
Anderson seemed angered by Blade's once again taking his Lord's name in vain, but he softened. Anderson strongly believed in doing God's work, but he wasn't sure Blade really qualified as an insult to God. Blade had been born as he was, a large part of him was still human and he used his power to kill vampires. Grinding his teeth, Anderson stepped back, lowering his bayonets.

"Ye have a point. We will be having a war soon with the Nazis, and I could use someone else who's good at sending vampires to their final resting place. My name is Father Anderson."  
Blade nodded, lowering his sword. Anderson then suddenly looked up, readying his bayonets again.  
"May I test your abilities? I like to know what any potential ally is made of."  
Blade gave a slightly fierce smile, and readied his sword in a samurai stance.  
"Sounds cool to me. Bring it, Father!"

Anderson and Blade charged forward, colliding with the vampire from both sides and literally splattering him. Blade staggered back from hitting Anderson, then jumped forward and locked blades with Anderson once more. Anderson forced Blade back and started slashing at high speeds with Blade struggling to defend against the strikes. Anderson then jumped back and flung a barrage of darts at Blade, charging forward and catching Blade by the arm, Blade having just dodged the darts.

Blade dashed at Anderson and started exchanging fast blows with him, the much harder metal of his sword snapping several of Anderson's bayonets only for Anderson to pull out a replacement each time. Blade left a few cuts on Anderson, and then punched Anderson in the face, grinding his teeth in frustration at his lack of success. Anderson then reared up at Blade with six bayonets placed between his fingers, and the two started exchanging blows, but Anderson's bayonets were soon broken, but he then punched Blade, spinning him around, before pulling two more bayonets.

Anderson stabbed Blade through the chest with both bayonets and threw him onto the floor, throwing two more bayonets into him and nailing him to the floor. Anderson then landed on Blade and readied two more bayonets, but jumped away as Blade swung his sword at Anderson. Blade forced his way to his feet, pulling the bayonets out of himself, but was quickly grabbed by Anderson, who cut into Blade's side and punched him in the face. Blade landed back on the floor and raised a gun loaded with silver bullets, shooting at Anderson, who took the bullets in the chest and buckled.

Blade dashed forward to attack Anderson with his sword, but Anderson jumped back up, striking Blade with another bayonet and then flinging it into Blade's neck. Anderson then gripped Blade's arm, pulling the sword from Blade's hand and tossing it aside, holding another bayonet to Blade's neck.  
"This'd be curtains if ye were actually a vampire."  
Blade glared at Anderson, then nodded, relaxing as Anderson released him.  
"Not bad at all, Father."  
Blade and Anderson stood in silence for several seconds before Blade said, "You said something about wanting my help killing Nazis?"

_Analysis: _

_Anderson holds the advantage in strength, having the strength to stagger Alucard who was unmoved by a hit from a bazooka rocket, and also in speed as he is able to comfortably dodge bullets and jump halfway up a building when Alucard releases his final restriction. Anderson also outruns Alucard's advancing forces, a feat the Nazi vampires were not capable of. The Nazi vampires could also comfortably dodge bullets. The only other person who was able to outrun Alucard's advancing forces was the Captain. Anderson is also much faster than Yumie who was fast enough to dodge a bullet literally just as it was about to hit her eye. _

_The advantages held by Blade are the quality of his sword and his comparable or greater skill. His sword being stronger than Anderson's bayonets is balanced out by the fact Anderson has a seemingly limitless number of them, and obviously Blade's gun won't tip the scale. Blade is arguably more skilled, but Anderson is skilled enough to win still with his superior physical power. As a final note, if Anderson had used the Nail of Helena, Blade would have no real answer to Anderson's newfound power, since Monster of God Anderson was comparable in strength to Alucard who can catch anti-aircraft bullets in his teeth and stand completely unmoved by a bazooka and several grenades all at once. In short, Anderson holds a substantial advantage in physical power. _


	28. Frieza vs Aquaman

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or DC Comics.**

Frieza lay on his back in the air, casually daydreaming. Frieza was above the water, hovering over the middle of the ocean. Frieza casually tossed a Ki blast into the water which sent a giant burst of water into the air. He then fired a series of smaller ones to blow up the fish that flew out of the water. He caught three fish in his hands and feet, and quickly ate the live fish.

* * *

Aquaman sensed the disturbance, and quickly swam up to the surface where he found a small white alien hovering above the water and still chewing a fish tail. Aquaman jumped out of the water at Frieza and punched him, launching him into the sky. Frieza righted himself and turned to glare at the one who had hit him. Aquaman called two sharks to float under him so he could stand on them. Frieza hovered down closer to the water, and smirked.  
"Do you know who I am?"  
Aquaman floated closer to Frieza, readying his trident.  
"I am the King of Atlantis, so it doesn't matter who you are."

Frieza smirked and flew higher, firing a blast into Aquaman and launching him down into the water. Aquaman returned to the surface and launched himself up, flinging his trident at Frieza at the highest speed he could muster. Frieza attempted to dodge the trident but was hit in the stomach. Aquaman jumped out of the water at Frieza, but Frieza fired another blast into Aquaman, pulling the trident out of himself and throwing it into the water, snarling as Aquaman swam under the water and then returned to the surface with his trident.

Aquaman called a much larger shark under him, allowing him to stand taller in the water.  
"You are wounded. Surrender and I promise not to kill you."  
Frieza smirked. "Kill me? You… kill me?"  
Aquaman jumped out at Frieza and caught him by the tail, but Frieza flew higher and was relieved to see Aquaman lose his grip on Frieza's tail. Frieza then flew closer and started punching Aquaman at high speeds, hitting the much slower yet much stronger opponent repeatedly. Aquaman attempted to catch Frieza several times, but Frieza knew better than to let himself be caught. Frieza then caught Aquaman and placed him in a shield composed of Ki.  
"How about a little game? The game finishes when I miss and put you in orbit!"

Frieza kicked the shield up into the sky, flying past it and kicking it back to the ground, and flew past it again, kicking it up into the sky. Frieza repeated this process several times, before Aquaman stuck his trident into the shield, shattering it. Aquaman swung his trident at Frieza in midair, who flew back and glared at Aquaman, firing a small Ki blast which Aquaman took in the face. Aquaman dropped back to the water, calling up a horde of sharks from under the water and sending them up towards the now low-hovering Frieza, who flew through the crowd of sharks killing them with strikes and blasts.

Aquaman jumped out of the crowd of sharks and caught Frieza by the shoulders, punching him in the face and sending a sliver of blood from the Icegen's mouth. Frieza fired a blast into Aquaman's face, but Aquaman's grip tightened, prompting a scream from Frieza. Frieza started punching and kicking Aquaman at piston speeds though to no avail, but then another thought occurred to him, and he started flying at top speeds towards the atmosphere, reaching low orbit in a few seconds. Aquaman tightened his grip at first, but then let go as he realised outer space would be a death sentence for him.

Aquaman dropped down towards the water while Frieza rubbed his horribly bruised shoulders. Snarling with rage, Frieza powered up greatly, reaching about 80% of his full power. As Aquaman hit the water, Frieza continued to power up, entering a process which took several minutes as he powered up to his maximum, bulking up significantly. Down in the water Aquaman attempted to jump high enough to reach Frieza, but Frieza was in low orbit still, where he knew Aquaman couldn't reach him. Seeing this, Aquaman dropped back under the water and called a horde of sea creatures while also making sure he was adequately hydrated.

Frieza finally reached full power, and flew down to attack Aquaman, who stood on a giant shellfish surrounded by many others. Aquaman flung his trident at Frieza, but Frieza dodged the attack and fired a string of blasts at the shellfish, blowing them up one by one. Aquaman held out his hand and his trident flew back to him, and he jumped up at Frieza, ready to impale him. Frieza flew higher and held up his hand, charging a Destructo Disk.  
"Lights out, fish man!"

Frieza flung the Disk at Aquaman, who blocked the projectile with his trident, but found another Destructo Disk flying at him as soon as he blocked the first one. Aquaman dived under the water and swam away from the Disk, but it caught up to him and slashed clean through his back. Aquaman drifted back to the surface, his trident dropping from his grip and his torso sporting a deep cut through half of it. It was only because of his huge shoulders that he had survived at all, and his wound was almost fatal. Frieza was unable to sense Ki and thus assumed Aquaman was dead, and started to fly away when a flash of movement signalled the arrival of Superman and Goku.

Frieza turned and flew away as fast as he could, but found Goku in front of him punching him back to the waiting Superman, who trapped Frieza in a headlock. Goku hovered closer to Frieza and punched him once, shaking him to his core. Superman punched Frieza in the back, causing an audible crack and causing Frieza to scream. The Saiyan and the Kryptonian watched as Frieza passed out, and Superman quickly flew him to the Watchtower while Goku used his Ki to heal Aquaman.

_Analysis:_

_Aquaman possesses a huge advantage in strength, and can take Frieza's blasts as he can take hits from Superman, but that is where his advantages end. While it is true Aquaman's strength being almost equal to Superman's means his thrown trident can be expected to be at least fast enough that Frieza will have trouble dodging it, his actual movement speed is sadly lacking compared to Frieza's. _

_While Frieza's strikes and blasts will not bring Aquaman down easily, Frieza has the Destructo Disk, which, while Aquaman probably could block it with his trident, once it hits him it will cut him apart. Frieza can also easily charge these attacks since he can fly and go into orbit, which Aquaman can't do, and thus Frieza can easily get to safe distance and start attacking at range, though his inability to sense Ki means he will need to come close enough to see Aquaman, at which point Aquaman can attack back. _

_Finally, the best way for Aquaman to win was by catching Frieza and crushing him, and in theory once he's caught him Frieza can't get free, but Frieza can fly up into space, forcing Aquaman to either let go or asphyxiate and dehydrate. Once Frieza starts shooting Destructo Disks Aquaman's seconds are numbered, since while he can react to them to some extent due to the charge up time required and his trident should be strong enough to block them, he will be hit long before Frieza runs out of energy, and Frieza can charge up another while Aquaman struggles to block the first one. _

_Note that the field was the ocean so that Aquaman had his natural domain and full power to control, since Frieza can fly anywhere so it made sense to let Aquaman use his swimming and water abilities. _


	29. Kiba Yuto vs Blade

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School DxD or Marvel Comics.**

Rias Gremory sat in the Occult Research Club's clubroom, Issei's head buried in her lap, Akeno standing back, Asia sitting on the other side of Issei trying to catch his attention. Koneko sat on the couch opposite Rias, eating a small chocolate bar with a slightly disdainful look on her face. Kiba sat calmly next to Koneko, listening to Rias' speech.  
"Everyone, there have been a string of disturbances in the town, and we believe we should act. Each of you will go to one of the locations marked on this map."  
Rias placed a map of the town on the table near her, and Kiba, Issei and Koneko looked at it, and they each pointed to the place they would check.  
"If anyone finds anything they are to call the rest of us. Stray devils, vampires and wayward fallen angels have been getting butchered by an unknown attacker."  
The three of them then got up and left the room. Rias leaned back in the chair and thought deeply about the disturbances. The attacks resembled the kills of a knight. Or Freed Sellzen.

* * *

Koneko peaked around the door of the warehouse, looking in to see an empty room. She sniffed the air, trying to sense if anyone else was around. She soon established that other than herself the warehouse was empty. Koneko then headed towards the nearest member of her family, who happened to be Issei.

* * *

Issei walked through the darkened alley where several stray devils had been found stashed after being killed, except for one who actually had been killed there. Unlike Koneko, Issei couldn't tell if anyone was nearby, but that wasn't necessary. The alley was full of local street kids smoking out of sight, one of which looked at him with slight interest, the rest of which outright ignored him. Satisfied that the alley had nothing interesting, he left the alley then headed towards the fountain where Koneko and Kiba would meet him. When he got there Koneko was already there, but Kiba wasn't. The two rapidly left and headed towards Kiba's location.

* * *

Kiba walked calmly down the hallway of the rundown apartment building, knowing the building was condemned. A single stray devil had been found here. As Kiba stepped into one of the apartments, he saw a naked female lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Kiba looked closer to see that she had fangs. She was a stray devil. Or at least she had been before her heart had gotten run through with a sword. Now she was just the body of a stray devil. Kiba started to call Rias on his phone to say there was another body, but then he noticed two things. The blood was very fresh, and now that he was standing still, he could hear someone else in the building. A deep male voice was cursing. Kiba quickly ran towards the sound he heard, and confirmed it was what he was looking for when he heard the scream of a stray devil.

Kiba rounded a corner and spotted an apartment door that was open and had light coming from within, probably from a fire. As Kiba approached he heard the deep voice grunt, the stray devil scream, and then a severed head came flying out the door, followed by an arm and a leg. Kiba stopped briefly next to the body parts, verifying that this was another stray devil by the tusks sticking from her mouth. He heard a sigh, and a swarthy man in black leather and dark sunglasses stepped out of the apartment, cracking his neck and putting a sword into a sheath on his back. The man looked briefly at Kiba, and nodded. "What's up?"

As the man started to walk past, Kiba kicked the head and limbs back into the apartment.  
"Wait a moment! Who and what are you?"  
The swarthy man stopped, turning briefly and smirking. "I'm the reason that bitch didn't just eat your ass. Go home and snuggle with your honey, pretty boy."  
Kiba shook his head. "You've been killing others like her all over town, right?"  
The man suddenly stepped closer to Kiba, seeming interested now.  
"Yeah, I already killed like ten of 'em. What's that to you?"  
Kiba waved his hand and a red circle appeared, from which his sword appeared. Kiba raised his sword at the man, who smiled and nodded.  
"Haven't met one who looked this human until now. Alright then."

As Kiba started to attack, another magic circle deployed and Rias emerged, having been called by Koneko to inform her of Kiba's lateness. Rias faced the man in black, and sighed with relief.  
"Blade. The Daywalker."  
Blade shrugged. "Yeah, I never get tired of hearin' that. Who the hell are you?"  
Rias smiled. "We haven't met, but I believe you were given clearance to kill stray devils by my brother."  
Blade removed his glasses, and nodded. "Sir Zechs' sister?"  
Rias nodded. "Yes. I am Rias Gremory."  
Blade thought about this. "Sorry, name means shit to me."  
Rias didn't react to this insult and instead continued, "I am the one who controls this town. I initially heard about the deaths from Sona, so I sent my servants to find the culprit, but then my brother told me who it probably was."

Blade shrugged. "Great. Well I feel like going and getting a drink, so see ya around."  
Kiba held up his hand. "Wait!"  
Blade stopped, but didn't turn to look at Kiba.  
Kiba stepped closer, until he stood only a few feet from Blade. "I'd like to test my abilities, and I need to get stronger. Could I have a practice fight with you?"  
Blade turned. "Only if you're tougher than those bitches were. Is every stray devil in this town a fuckin' naked chick?"  
Kiba chuckled. "Maybe in Issei's fantasy."

Blade readied his sword, while Kiba jumped back and did the same thing. Rias stepped back into the apartment, knowing the hallway would be the battlefield. Kiba was the first to move, and Blade started blocking Kiba's blows from the start, the two launching themselves around the hallway at high speeds while their blades kicked up sparks. Kiba cut Blade slightly with his sword, leaving a shallow cut in Blade's shoulder. He had altered his sword to emit weak UV light at the start and had thus expected this to do more damage with Blade being a vampire.

Blade wiped the blood off his shoulder, quickly wiping his hand on the wall beside him. He would have wiped it on Rias if she'd been within reach. Kiba skipped back to place several metres between Blade and himself.  
"That cut should be burning you."  
Blade looked at the cut, and wiped more blood off it.  
"Well, it's bleeding like a bitch, if that helps."  
Kiba nodded, smiling. He liked Blade's attitude. "Alright, we should finish this up."  
Rias stepped out of the apartment. "No killing!"  
Kiba nodded. "Of course, President."

Kiba and Blade readied their swords, Blade twirling his sword around and holding it one-handed in a freestyle stance, Kiba holding his two-handed in a Samurai stance. With that the two swordsmen charged, colliding and exchanging rapid blows. Rias was able to follow Blade's movements but not Kiba's, and therefore she thought at first Kiba was much faster, but she noticed Blade was defending himself quite well, and that meant that while Rias couldn't follow Kiba's movements, Blade could. The two continued attacking, Kiba using an approach built on high speed movements, Blade defending and using an approach more about strength, locking blades as often as he could. Rias was only privy to some of this, so she stepped back into the apartment to avoid any attacks.

Several splatters of blood came flying from the flurry of attacks, and then finally Kiba jumped back and ran past Blade, swinging at him, but his sword was met with Blade's sword, and the impact jarred Kiba's arm and slowed his movements enough for Blade to spin around and punch him, slamming him onto his back. Blade charged, but Kiba jumped back to his feet, jumping up to the ceiling and slamming down on Blade. Blade blocked the attack and forced Kiba away, going after him and continuing to exchange blows. Kiba ran past Blade, bouncing himself off a nearby wall and cutting deeply into Blade's arm from behind. Blade caught Kiba by the neck with his other hand as Kiba tried to go past, and attacked Kiba with his sword, but Kiba did the same with his own sword.

Blade still held Kiba by the neck, and was pressing his sword against Kiba's neck, but Kiba was pressing his own sword against Blade's own neck. After a few seconds of the two warriors panting, they both stepped back, regaining their footing. Blade wiped the blood from his latest cut, watching as it started to seal somewhat.  
"So, pretty boy. We call it a draw?"  
Kiba considered resuming his attack, but Rias stepped up beside him.  
"As his master, I'll accept a draw. My knight having a draw with the Daywalker is a great honour for both of us."

_Analysis:_

_This was tough to decide. Kiba is faster, but Blade can dodge bullets, meaning he can react to Kiba's attacks. Blade is also stronger and has regeneration. Blade can keep going further, but Kiba has the advantage in high speed combat, which is why he landed more damage on Blade. In the end, these two are very evenly matched as Kiba can end it with a high speed slash, but Blade can outlast Kiba, can take any attack except that slash, and is harder to kill than Kiba. In a long term fight Blade gains more and more of an advantage as injuries hinder Kiba more than Blade, but if Kiba were able to end it quickly he will win, and Kiba's speed gives him the ability to defend against Blade's attacks. In the end a draw seemed the fairest conclusion._

_Note: This was using Kiba as he is at the start, before he gained his Balance Breaker, since that made him able to easily shatter Freed's Excalibur which was stronger than Xenovia's Excalibur Destruction which blasted a house-sized crater into the ground. Needless to say Balance Breaker Kiba is too powerful for Blade, and if it had been that version of Kiba he would have won by overpowering Blade with his attacks._


	30. Mr Buu vs Wonder Woman

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or DC Comics.**

Diana of Themyscira stood on top of a building, watching the peaceful daily lives of the civilians. Below her there was a large truck pulling up to a corner store. It appeared to be delivering candy to the store. She turned away to look at the horizon, when she heard a smash down below, and dropped down, standing in front of the truck and observing with slight amusement the hole in the side of the truck shaped like an orb with arms and legs, and the fat pink creature inside consuming the candy at a positively alarming rate. It looked at her.  
"Leave!" It demanded in its high pitched, childlike voice. "Buu eating!"

Wonder Woman stepped away, telling the civilians to get back. She then stepped back up to the hole, and the creature glared at her again. "If you're not food, I don't want you! I'll make you food if you stay!"  
Diana gripped the side of the truck. "Why would you make me food if you want me to leave?"  
The creature's antenna-like protrusion on its head suddenly pointed at her and glowed blue.  
"Buu like chocolate!"  
The creature's head fired a purple beam at Diana, but she rapidly blocked it with her bracers, jumping back. The reflected blast hit the side of the truck, and the whole truck suddenly turned to chocolate. Buu rapidly punched a piece of the truck off and ate it.  
"Truck tastes better than woman!"

Wonder Woman suddenly launched herself into the truck, deeming the creature a possible threat now. The truck burst in an explosion of chocolate and candy, and out came Wonder Woman, holding the creature by the neck and flying up into the sky. The creature punched Diana, and she felt the blow, but it didn't slow her down. As she flew higher, the creature's head fired another purple beam, forcing her to let go in order to dodge.

The creature hovered in front of her, looking much angrier now. "Fighting Buu bad idea!"  
Buu charged, slamming into Diana, but his progress stopped once he collided with her; he couldn't move her more than a few feet. Diana punched Buu, sending him flying back. Buu punched Diana suddenly without crossing the distance, extending his right arm. He then extended his neck, slamming his head into her face. Diana gripped Buu's head and pulled him close, punching him repeatedly in the chest. Buu grunted from the pain, but then suddenly stretched out to a great length, wrapping himself around Diana's arms and pinning them to her sides. He then held his head up over hers, his antenna firing another chocolate beam at her, straight at her face.

Diana flew backwards, dragging Buu with her and avoiding the chocolate beam. She then forced her arms away from her sides, leaving Buu wincing from the discomfort of being overpowered. Buu then flew away, returning to his normal proportions.  
"No! No one beats Buu! Buu make you chocolate!"  
Diana launched herself at Buu, using her sword to cut him in half.

Diana put her sword away, but suddenly felt a blast of energy slamming into her back, launching her down to the ground. Buu was back in one piece and was now ready for another round with Diana. As Buu charged, Diana removed her tiara and flung it at Buu, cutting his head off. His body reared back, when suddenly his head reattached itself and he fired a barrage of purple energy attacks at Diana. Wonder Woman blocked the blasts with her bracers, launching herself forward and trapping Buu in her Lasso of Truth. As Buu cried out in annoyance at not being able to break the Lasso, Diana gripped him by the neck.  
"What are you?"

Buu smiled innocently, looking into Diana's eyes like a child. "I am Buu."  
Buu suddenly split himself in half, his legs launching at Diana and repeatedly kicking her. His upper body jumped back, firing more Ki blasts at Diana. Diana blocked all these attacks, and then finally punched Buu's hips, shattering his legs and sending pieces of them falling from the sky. Buu's upper body instantly grew his legs back, and he charged, still insultingly undamaged. Buu charged at Diana again, kicking and punching her at high speeds, while she blocked all his attacks. Diana readied her sword and slashed Buu in half from top to bottom, sending the two halves of his body in two directions. The left half suddenly regrew his right half, while the detached right half turned into a ball and slammed into Diana, sending her reeling.

Buu re-absorbed his detached right half, and started firing Ki blasts at Diana, which she blocked. Diana flew out of the haze of dust from the blasts, and punched Buu's head off. She then cut his body in half with her sword, and wrapped his head in the Lasso of Truth, smashing it against her fist to shatter his head. Buu's body instantly pulled itself back together, and his head re-emerged from his shoulders. Buu started laughing like a child at Diana.  
"You can't hurt Buu! Buu maybe eat you! Chocolate or cookies?"

Diana ground her teeth, but had one final thought. She flew into Buu, gripping him and flying up into space. She let go of Buu when they passed the moon, and he drifted briefly. Buu turned his head to look at her. To her horror, he laughed again.  
"Space won't kill Buu! Buu survive everything! Woman stupid!"  
Diana punched Buu, sending him flying deeper into space. She still had one idea, but to do it wrong would kill her too. She gripped Buu and continued to fly into space, heading around a nearby planet and flying back towards the Sun. As Diana started to reach the Sun, Buu suddenly stretched himself out, wrapping around her again. He then fired a blast which generated enough force to drive them off course, back towards Earth. Buu then saw a convenient thing, and slid his antenna down the front of Diana's corset top and into a very private place, firing his chocolate beam again. Diana's corset turned into chocolate, and Buu suddenly broke off a piece of it, eating that piece. Diana started to attack, when Buu fired a blast into her face, and the two of them plummeted back to Earth.

The two crashed back where they had been, and Diana stood up to find she was no longer wearing anything on top. She was topless, wearing only her skirt. She glared over at Buu, who was sitting on a curb, eating her corset, having devoured most of the chocolate already. Buu smiled brightly, and Diana charged again, angrier this time. Fighting while not exactly dressed was nothing new to Diana, but she didn't like the fact Buu was literally eating her clothes. It was humiliating and insulting. As she slammed into Buu, he cried out as she picked him up and flew into the sky again. As she started to fly, something landed on her back and closed over her, pulling her to Buu. As she struggled, the piece of Buu that she had punched away closed over her and absorbed her into Buu, who suddenly cried out from the shock of consuming the Amazon.  
"Buu was wrong! Woman taste nice!"

* * *

Superman and Goku were standing at the Capsule Corp, having just flown around the entire planet searching for Wonder Woman. The Z Fighters and their allies were assembled, as were the Justice League. They were all insisting they hadn't seen her since that morning, and Superman seemed ready to panic, when suddenly Buu, who was sitting down eating puddings, called out, "Woman tasted nice!"  
Goku turned to regard Buu, while Hercule stepped over to him.  
"Who tasted nice, Buu? You know you're not allowed to eat people anymore!"  
Buu smiled elatedly. "Woman wear funny clothes, and she mean! But she taste nice!"  
Vegeta suddenly chuckled, realizing what had happened. Apart from Vegeta everyone else seemed concerned. Batman stepped over to Buu, glaring at him, when Goku caught Batman's shoulder, shaking his head seriously. Everyone was silent until Hercule held up his finger like a parent disciplining a naughty child, and said, "Buu! You spit that woman out right now!"  
Buu shook his head defiantly. "Woman mean! Only good as candy!"  
Vegeta laughed even further at this, earning him a glare from Superman and Goku. He held up his hand to say he'd stop, but he was still laughing. Hercule leaned closer to Buu, and Buu turned away, the two very much acting like a father scolding a defiant son.  
"Spit her out, Buu!"  
"No! Woman take Buu's candy, so Buu make her give it back!"  
Vegeta laughed again, understanding that Buu meant he had lost candy because of Wonder Woman so he had turned her into candy to compensate.

Buu threw a small tantrum, stamping his feet on the ground as he glared defiantly at Hercule, who was still shaking his finger at Buu. Finally, Buu calmed down, and spat out Wonder Woman, who was still topless, earning a mixture of reactions from the assembled people. Krillin became nervous until his eyes were blocked by Android 18, Vegeta turned away in annoyance, which earned him a look of approval from Bulma. Goku cringed, turning away like Vegeta had, which left Chichi pleased. Gohan turned away after being briefly transfixed, but Videl was already beside him, taking his attention away from Diana. Yamcha, Goten, Trunks and Master Roshi all widened their eyes and stared like a group of children on their first trip to the circus.

The most practical Z Fighter of all, Piccolo looked at Wonder Woman, showing a complete lack of interest in her clothing state, only noticing that she was alive and well.  
"She's okay. We should give her some clothes. What happened to them? You ate them separately or something?"  
Buu smiled and nodded, spitting out Wonder Woman's corset, which resulted in another burst of laughter from Vegeta.

_Analysis:_

_Wonder Woman holds an advantage in strength as she can contend with Superman, who can move planets with his hands. She has an advantage in speed as well since she isn't too much slower than Superman who can fly across solar systems in a few minutes. She also has a clear advantage in skill since this is the fat Buu. If it had been Buuhan or Buutenks that would be different, since the combined skill of Gohan, Gotenks and Piccolo supersedes Wonder Woman on her own. Since this is fat Buu Diana is smarter and more skilled._

_However, Buu has one ace that makes this fight a victory for him: his regeneration. He can regenerate from anything short of being vapourised as long as he has the energy to do it. If this had been Superman the Heat Vision could do that, but Wonder Woman only has her sword, shield, bracers, tiara and Lasso, none of which can actually kill Buu. If Diana traps Buu in the Lasso he can simply tear himself apart and regenerate or he can elongate himself and simply drop out of her Lasso. The only way Diana can kill Buu is by putting him into the Sun, which would be easier if this were Superman since he can fly right into the Sun, but Wonder Woman can't do that._

_By contrast, Buu has several tricks for Wonder Woman. It's unknown if the chocolate beam would work on Wonder Woman, since Wonder Woman is highly resilient to magic, but the chocolate beam worked on Dabura who was a demon, on Buu himself who is a being composed of magic, probably still would have worked on Kid Buu, and might have worked on the God of Destruction Beerus though it wouldn't have stopped him. So, the effects of the chocolate beam worked on the assumption that Diana would be unaffected by it, though in that case her clothes wouldn't be, and once Buu used it at extreme close range to stop her blocking it with her bracers, that is the sort of result to expect. _

_However, his ability to consume people with his own parts is much more reliable than the chocolate beam, as he even consumed Super Vegito that way. That was Super Buu rather than fat Buu, and fat Buu never displayed that ability, but that doesn't mean he didn't have it. Super Buu was stronger, but his basic physiology was exactly the same, just arranged differently. Therefore it makes sense he always had the ability to consume people and just didn't use it as fat Buu. It's possible he didn't know how to use it, but it seems more like he just didn't want to. _

_While it is true fat Buu may not have that ability (He almost certainly does), it is also true that Wonder Woman may or may not be able to resist the chocolate beam. Despite her general advantages against magic and energy blasts, Wonder Woman's inability to kill Buu leaves only one way she can win, and admittedly with this being the fat Buu she had a decent chance of tossing him into the Sun, but the fat Buu proved he was fairly effective at defending himself when he went against Kid Buu and substantially outperformed Vegeta. The fat Buu actually outperformed everyone except Goku and maybe Gohan and Gotenks when facing Kid Buu. He's easy to underestimate, but quite powerful. _


	31. Koneko Tojou vs Spider-Man

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School DxD or Marvel Comics.**

The door to the Occult Research Club's clubroom opened, and Issei entered. Koneko sat on the couch, and Kiba stood nearby. Issei rubbed his head in a bored fashion when suddenly his hearing picked up the sound of running water, and he realised it was coming from the shower. He realized that with Kiba and Koneko in the clubroom and Asia and Xenovia still in class it could only be Rias or Akeno in the shower. Issei's face flushed and he ran towards the bathroom, feeling his pants tighten.

As Issei was about to run past the couch, he felt a sharp pain in his crotch, and looked down to see Koneko's foot planted in his groin. Koneko was still sitting down, and had simply lifted her foot at the right moment. He looked away from Koneko's leg to see her disdainful eyes, and he dropped his head. Koneko lowered her foot and continued eating her chocolate, and Issei slumped on the other couch, looking downcast.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Rias and Akeno both exited wearing only bath towels. Issei's face lit up, but Koneko's shoe suddenly bounced off his forehead. He turned to see she had flicked her shoe at him using her foot. As he picked up the shoe, she flicked her other one at him, only he caught this one. As Issei celebrated his small victory, he lowered the shoe to regard Koneko, just in time for her fist to collide with his face. Koneko rapidly reclaimed her shoes and sat back down. As Issei rubbed his face, she crossed her legs. "Look up my skirt and I'll kill you."

Rias chuckled, and sat down. "Relax, Koneko. He's just curious."  
Koneko snorted. "Curious about perversion."  
Akeno giggled slightly, sitting down next to Issei and ignoring Rias' glare. "Oh, I think it's cute. I wouldn't mind him peeking."  
As Issei flinched and Rias stood up aggressively, Asia and Xenovia entered.  
"Um… What's going on here?" Asked Asia, blushing.  
"I believe we have interrupted another fight." Stated Xenovia, her face as blank as ever.

Issei stood up, holding up his hands. "Please, ladies! There's no need to fight over me!"  
"Finally something we agree on." Muttered Koneko.  
Rias held up her hands. "Never mind. Issei will decide in due course, and I'm sure the fact I'm his master and the one who saved his life will have no impact on his decision."  
Akeno chuckled girlishly. "Jealous much?"

Before Rias snapped, Koneko interrupted. "You called us here for a job, President?"  
Rias nodded, calming down. "Yes. Stray devils and stray exorcists have been being found hanging from street poles by… well frankly it looks like spider webbing."  
"And these strays are then found by human police?" Asked Xenovia.  
Rias nodded. "The exorcists are released, and the stray devils get taken in by animal control. None of that suits us, and so far the devils and angels have been destroying the strays while they're in their cages. But the real problem is the identity of their captor. It could be anyone or anything."

Kiba stepped forward. "You want us to find him and kill him."  
Rias nodded. "If it comes to it. With the truce between devil, angel and fallen angel, it's best to be cautious who we kill, but if the situation calls for it, deadly force is allowed."

* * *

Koneko walked down the dimly lit street, keeping an eye out for anything that looked like a large spider. Kiba and Xenovia were searching a different part of town, and Issei and Asia were at home, along with Rias. Akeno was flying around town searching widely but not closely. Koneko rounded the bend to a new street, and saw a stray exorcist attached to a street lamp by a cocoon that was wrapped around him. Koneko walked up to the exorcist and kicked his foot, noticing a slight twitch which betrayed that he was alive. Without any further thought, Koneko punched the exorcist hard enough to cave in his ribcage, killing him instantly.

She turned to look around, knowing the attacker was probably close, but heard a scream that clearly came from a stray devil. Koneko ran after the sound, and soon found herself in a back alley, watching a man in a skin-tight red suit spraying webs all over a large stray devil. The creature tried to stand, but the webs held it fast. Realizing she had her chance to finish him quickly, Koneko swung her fist at the back of his head, but to her shock, he jumped into the air, avoiding her fist easily.

Koneko turned to face him as he landed. She stood in a fighting stance, but to her shock, he leaned calmly against the wall. "Now that isn't a very ladylike thing to do, little girl. It's not nice to punch a nice upstanding citizen like myself."  
Koneko cracked her knuckles. "Upstanding? You're a bug."  
The man shrugged. "Hey! I'm an arachnid. An arachnid eats bugs, and an arachnid has eight legs while a bug has six. I'm a much higher creature. I'm Spiderman, not Insect Man."  
"Two extra legs means a higher creature?"  
Spiderman leaped backwards onto the nearest garbage can, whistling the first two lines of the Spiderman theme song as he did. "Nope. Being able to catch bad guys and be the coolest guy in town makes a higher creature than a bug."

Koneko rolled her eyes. This man… or this boy as she was starting to suspect, was reminding her of Issei except her was too busy insulting her to look up her skirt. "I'm gonna break your butt."  
Spiderman raised his hands in mock fright. "Oh, no! A midget in a kinky schoolgirl outfit is gonna spank me!"  
Koneko charged, punching the garbage can across the alley, but Spiderman had already jumped up to the balcony above it, leaning over the railing. "Whoa. Guess big stuff can come in reeeeaaally tiny packages, huh?"

Koneko punched a hole in the wall beside her, extracting a brick and throwing it at Spiderman. He casually avoided it, shooting a web line onto it and flinging it back at her, watching as she smashed it on her fist. He then jumped onto the railing and looked down at her from a crouching position.  
"Well that's a nice throw you got there. I didn't know they played miniature baseball in this country."  
Koneko jumped up at him, and he jumped from the balcony, landing on the adjacent wall as Koneko's punch shattered the balcony. Koneko kicked off the wall she hit and launched herself at Spiderman again. Spiderman fired a blob of web onto her face and dropped from the wall, leaving a blinded Koneko to smash through the wall.

Koneko stepped out of the building she had ended up in, and ripped the web from her face, glaring at Spiderman, who was comfortably hanging upside down from the remains of the balcony. Koneko jumped up at Spiderman, but as she was about to reach him he jumped over her and sprayed thin webs over her arms, tying them together. Koneko struggled, but the webs proved stronger than she'd expected. After a few seconds of struggling, the webs finally stretched and snapped.  
"I'm not a fly."  
Spiderman placed his hands on his hips. "So, what did I do to make a little girl want to punch me?"  
Koneko scowled. "You're annoying. And you're being a pest."  
Koneko charged, and Spiderman dodged her punch, shooting a web over her foot. Koneko tripped, and looked at her trapped foot. Spiderman stepped back, folding his arms. "I'm catching bad guys, and there are a lot in this town! I thought little girls would be happy about that!"  
Koneko pulled her foot free, and looked up at him. "You're still annoying."

Koneko swung her fist at Spiderman, who jumped into the air but was still hit in the chest and launched into the air. Spiderman dropped back to the ground and landed on his feet, rubbing his foot. "Ouch! That's quite a punch for such a little thing!"  
Koneko leered at Spiderman, and he held up his hands. "Sorry! Little lady!"  
Koneko charged again, punching him in the face and launching him against a wall.

As she started to attack again, Spiderman jumped up and attached to the side of the building, avoiding her punch. He then dropped down, readying himself in a battle stance for the first time. Koneko turned to attack him, but Spiderman punched her first, jumping past her and shooting webs on her feet. Koneko gripped him and pulled him off herself, but he fired a web onto the wall behind her and pulled himself over her head and behind her back, dropping webbing over her head. He then gripped her and spun her around, wrapping her in webs. As she struggled and started to break the webs, Spiderman jumped up to the building wall, throwing her into the middle of the alley, except several dozen metres up.

Koneko struggled, her eyes covered, as Spiderman started slamming into her and wrapping yet more webs around her. He slamming into her from every angle, bringing a web line from the wall and wrapping it around her, until finally Spiderman dropped to the ground, looking up at a complete spider web the size of a swimming pool, with a small cocoon tightly wrapped in the middle of it.

Spiderman jumped up into the web, sitting next to the cocoon. "You okay in there?"  
From inside, Koneko's muffled voice answered, "I'm gonna kill you."  
Spiderman rolled his eyes, though Koneko had no idea, since not only did his mask have tinted eyes, but Koneko's face was covered in webbing. Spiderman removed this webbing, exposing her face. Koneko breathed in gratefully, and looked at him with a much softer look in her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.  
Spiderman shrugged. "Maybe I'm just an idiot."  
Koneko lowered her eyes. "You weren't kidding when you said you were trying to help, were you?"  
Spiderman lay down beside her, looking up at the sky. "I was… About pretty much everything, but I caught those things because they were gonna hurt people."  
As Koneko sighed, Spiderman faced her again. "If you've calmed down, I'll let you out of there."

* * *

Akeno passed over the alley, looking down to see Koneko wrapped in a big web and a man in red crouching over her. Akeno flew down to face him, hovering over his web. She would have shot him from above if he hadn't been right above Koneko. Akeno pointed her fingers at him and started to fire a bolt of lightning at him, but stopped herself when she heard Koneko call out for her to stop. When Akeno lowered her hands, Spiderman freed Koneko from the cocoon, and she responded by leering at him. "If I stink like a spider tomorrow I'll kill you."  
Spiderman stepped back. "Well… That didn't exactly work out for you this time, did it?"  
Koneko started to say something aggressive, but instead softened, and said, "See you around, Spiderman."

_Analysis:_

_Koneko is all strength, and really she and Peter are comparable in strength. Spiderman has the advantage in speed due to his Spider Sense, and he regularly fights enemies physically stronger than himself, such as Rhino, Sandman, Venom, Lizard, Doc Ock, and several others. In addition his webs will be difficult for her to break out of, and once he wraps enough webbing around her she'll be trapped. Finally Spiderman is more experienced in combat than Koneko seeing as he has fought so many different supervillains. _


	32. The Captain vs Venom

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or Marvel Comics, or Spiderman Comics.**

The Major sat comfortably in his seat on the Deus Ex Machina, half-listening as the Doctor spoke to him.  
"Several of our test subjects have been sent into various areas, but neither Hellsing nor Iscariot has noticed their numbers yet. Several of the ones in New York were killed. We found their remains after something drained their life from them."  
The Major snapped his fingers, though only to interrupt the Doctor. "There is a very simple solution to this problem, Doctor. We need to destroy this creature. If our test subjects are such easy meat for it, then it would appear your artificial vampires aren't up to scratch just yet."

The Doctor ground his teeth at this veiled insult, but the Major smirked. "Oh please, Doctor! It would be far worse for you if I told you there was no more you could do to improve them, now wouldn't it? Your assembly gets better each time, and when you perfect it we will be ready, but in the meantime, we must rely on an old friend."  
As if sensing his master's need, the Captain walked into the room, walking up to the Major and standing silently as he awaited his orders, looking at the Major with a completely calm expression on his face.  
"Very good, Captain. We have a mission for you in New York City."

* * *

A vampire ran screaming from the building, tripping over his own feet and staggering briefly before straitening himself, but then a dark shape landed heavily on the ground in front of him, slashing him apart with vicious claws before the vampire could scream. Venom then rapidly consumed the dying vampire, and started to leave the scene, wanting to be in a different part of the city when the police found this mess.

Venom started as he heard a whooshing sound, and he turned in several directions looking for whatever he was hearing.  
"Show yourself to me!" Snarled Venom, flicking his tongue in and out.  
Venom then heard something hit the ground directly behind him at high speed, and he quickly turned to face this newcomer. He found himself looking at a tall man in a green coat and hat. Eddie Brock recognised it as a military uniform. A stolen memory from Peter Parker specified it to be an SS uniform, but with a style Venom wasn't familiar with.

Venom hissed, "A Nazi, is it?"  
The Captain stared impassively at Venom for a moment, then held up his gloved left hand, gesturing towards himself. Venom smirked as he saw this. "Come at you? My pleasure!"  
Venom charged at the Captain, swinging his claws at him. The Captain blocked each swing by punching Venom's arms away as he swung them. Seeing that the Captain was not taking any hits, Venom stepped back and swung a tendril at the Captain, watching as the Captain avoided it by jumping back. The Captain then dashed back at Venom, swinging his foot into Venom's face at breakneck speed.

Venom felt his neck give way slightly, making the phrase "breakneck speed" an ironic reality for him in that instance. Venom cracked his neck as it mended the damage it had taken, and swung his fist at the Captain, snarling as the Captain sidestepped the attack, suddenly removing his coat and flinging it over Venom's face, blinding him. The Captain rapidly drew his huge pistol and shot Venom in the chest and face, landing just those two shots before Venom ripped the coat off his face, shredding it with his claws.

Venom charged, but the Captain rapidly gave ground, suddenly changing into mist and billowing several metres away, reforming there. The Captain then charged, turning back into mist as he charged, changing into a large wolf creature as he reached Venom, and charging in that form, attacking brutally with his teeth. Venom took several painful bites and raked his claws across the wolf's face, causing the Captain to burst into mist again. The mist blew back several paces and reformed into the Captain, who drew his gun and fired another shot at Venom, who for his part dodged the shot.  
"Fool me once, doggy…"

The Captain calmly lowered the gun, putting it on the ground and kicking it away. Venom was slightly shocked by the action. The Captain had gone from fighting in a coat and wielding a gun to fighting bare-handed with no shirt on, all in a few minutes at most. The Captain suddenly dashed at Venom, changing into a swirl of mist then reforming as a half-man-half-wolf cross, swinging his foot into Venom's chest and launching him through the building he had come from.

Venom stood up inside the empty hallway, glaring at the doorway through which he expected the Captain to appear. As he glared, the Captain suddenly appeared beside him, smashing a large hole into the wall to do so. Venom gripped the Captain and raked him across the chest with his claws, punching him away. The Captain turned back into a swirl of mist, flying to the other end of the hall and reforming, his wounds gone again.

Deciding he needed to try something different, Venom swung a tendril at the Captain, gripping him and dragging him closer. The Captain vanished into mist again and flew at Venom, changing back into his human form and kicking Venom in the face, smashing some of his large teeth. As Venom reared back, the Captain gripped him by the neck, punching him hard enough to launch him onto his back. As Venom jumped back to his feet, the Captain changed back into his wolf form and barrelled into Venom, sending him flying through a wall and back out onto the street.

As Venom stood, the Captain appeared in front of him, spinning around at high speeds in an elaborate move culminating with a kick which smashed Venom's jaw, sending him down onto his back. Venom struggled on the ground until the Captain changed back into mist, swirling around in the air then launching himself down as mist, changing back into his halfway form and slamming his foot sharply into Venom's face, smashing his skull against the ground with a kick that left a deep crater in the ground and actually shook the building closest to them.

The Captain lifted his foot to make sure the creature was decapitated. Satisfied that it was dead, he picked it up, rapidly collecting his coat and placing his coat over his shoulder, placing the creature's body on top of it. The werewolf SS captain reclaimed his large pistol before jumping up onto a building, bouncing himself off it and the buildings around it until he reached a building obscured by enough clouds that one of the smaller zeppelins could pick him up with only a few people noticing. He was sure the Doctor would use this creature to further his research, which meant Millennium was slightly closer to its final war. This pleased the Captain.

_Analysis: _

_Truthfully this was a bit of a one-sided fight. The Captain has the edge in strength, and the edge in speed by a large margin. The only thing limiting him was the fact it would be hard to land the finishing blow. It's easy to see by the way the Captain fights that he uses his speed to power his strikes, seeing as how that was what he did when he kicked off Alucard's head, and you can see he speeds himself up with mist before his strongest kicks against Seras. However, while it's true he had to put his speed behind it to do it, he was still able to kick off Alucard's head and kick Seras through several floors on the zeppelin. _

_This means that his charging kicks can kill Venom if he can hit him the right way. By contrast, Venom's claws can't do much to the Captain since the Captain took being impaled with Seras' tendrils in his stride, and generally Venom has little he can do to kill the Captain. Venom's regeneration and long reach only prolonged the inevitable, and once the Captain was able to land a powerful enough kick he could kill Venom, since Venom is actually less solid than Alucard and Seras._


	33. Mewtwo vs Martian Manhunter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon be it the games or the anime and manga, nor do I own DC Comics and the Justice League.**

Jonn sat in the air, looking down at the darkened city below him. He sensed people falling asleep and dreaming. A small child was having a nightmare about monsters. Jonn felt this nightmare and was quite upset by it, seeing as the monster looked a lot like he once had in his original form. Jonn shook his head sadly, turning his mind away from the child. As he started to head home, a fierce wind shook him, and he heard the ocean swelling below him as a storm suddenly started. Jonn headed towards the sea, expecting to see a tsunami coming. Instead, he felt an intense burst of telekinetic energy. Jonn felt for the mind that was creating this storm, and he quickly felt it. The mind was strong, and it was quite sane, but its mind appeared as an explosion of rage which stopped Jonn from telling much else. Realising what he had to do, Jonn headed quickly to the location.

* * *

Mewtwo sat in his seat on New Island, waving his hand to stir up the storm with his telekinesis. After he was done, he leaned back in his seat, thinking insidiously about the trainers he knew would come to his island to challenge him. His storm would separate the weak from the strong, or as the humans called it, "separate the men from the boys", the problems with this turn of phrase amused Mewtwo, since as far as he could tell a man would be no more threatening to him than a boy, and it also discounted the distinct possibility of female contestants, which quite a few of his chosen trainers were.

His knowledge of Pokémon in general led him to believe the male trainer with the Gyarados would probably make it to New Island, same with the female trainer with the Dewgong and the male trainer with the Pidgeot, but Mewtwo rather doubted the boy with the Pikachu and some of the others would make it. He was rather interested in the boy with the Pikachu due to the fact the boy had Squirtle and Bulbasaur, two Pokémon which could evolve into stronger forms. The strangely close relationship the boy seemed to share with his Pokémon amused Mewtwo, but he knew it was irrelevant.

After a brief moment of contemplation, Mewtwo closed his eyes and allowed his muscles to go completely lax, trying to make his mind go blank or at least something resembling it. As he sat completely motionless, he would have appeared to be asleep to the casual observer, but he was very much awake, even though he didn't move even when his chosen servant the former Nurse Joy entered the room.  
"I shall meet those who arrive as you instructed, master."  
Mewtwo only noticed her because his mind was controlling hers, and the way he had cleansed her memory and made her think she was born on the island had produced the blankest mind he had ever met. Despite his intense hatred of humans, he felt the slightest tinge of pity for her, though his intense rage rapidly buried this pity and his spark of compassion was only there for the barest instant, barely enough for Mewtwo himself to notice.

* * *

Jonn hovered over New Island, sensing the powerful mind below him. As he started to descend, he reached out slightly with his mind, having been hiding his thoughts up to then, which stopped this creature noticing him, but also stopped him from feeling anything about the creature's mind beyond bare minimums.

* * *

Mewtwo's eyes flashed open, glowing a bright shade of electric blue as he sensed the mind of the Martian Manhunter reaching out to his. Mewtwo glared up to the sky, holding out his hand and blasting a hole in the roof which sent pieces of the building out into the sea. Mewtwo flew straight out, glaring with a burning rage at the green creature before him. Jonn reached out to Mewtwo with his mind, trying to reason with the creature, but the creature retaliated by filling Jonn's mind with memories of blank pain. Jonn defended his mind, blowing at Mewtwo and launching him against the side of the tower.

Mewtwo cracked his neck aggressively, holding out his hand and using his telekinesis to shove Jonn back towards the open sea. When Jonn barely budged, Mewtwo fired a ball of energy at him, which Jonn was hit in the chest by. Jonn swayed slightly, then launched himself down into the water, shapeshifting into a sea dragon. He then reared out of the water and attacked Mewtwo, but Mewtwo levitated the sea dragon, shooting another ball of energy at it and hitting Jonn in the snout. Jonn changed back to his Martian Manhunter form and flew at Mewtwo, struggling as Mewtwo tried to hold him back with telekinesis. Jonn struggled against Mewtwo and felt great pressure, but finally he reached Mewtwo and blew into his face, launching him away.

Just as Mewtwo was about to hit the wall again, he vanished, teleporting behind Jonn and firing a burst of telekinetic energy at him, launching him through the tower with enough force to shatter it. Jonn emerged from the shattered tower and flew back at Mewtwo, who teleported away and fired another ball of energy, gasping as the ball passed right through Jonn as the Martian briefly became intangible. Mewtwo smiled aggressively, suddenly glowing a deep shade of blue.  
"A few tricks. That's all you have. I don't know if you are a Pokémon, but I will destroy you either way!"

Mewtwo enveloped himself in a blue bubble and launched himself at Jonn, widening his eyes in shock as Jonn punched the bubble away easily. Mewtwo made the bubble vanish and fired a burst of blue psychic energy at Jonn. Jonn dodged the blast and blew at Mewtwo again, sending him flying. Mewtwo grunted in pain as his back hit the side of the palace he had built. As he looked up after losing sight of Jonn, Mewtwo realised Jonn was nowhere to be seen. As he looked around, an arm suddenly wrapped around his neck, and he realised Jonn had just emerged from the wall behind him. Mewtwo reacted quickly, teleporting away and firing a string of energy balls at Jonn, which Jonn either dodged or let pass harmlessly through him.

Deciding the best course of action, Mewtwo reached out for Jonn's mind, attempting to read it so as to learn some kind of weakness. For his part, Jonn felt Mewtwo trying to read his mind and stopped him, attempting to reach out in his own way, except all he wanted to do was speak to Mewtwo. Now that Mewtwo's mind was trying to breach Jonn's, Jonn could feel more about Mewtwo than before. He still felt the same rage, but underneath it lay an intense pain. In Mewtwo's mind Jonn felt pain, loneliness, sadness, emptiness, and even self-loathing. As he read more, Jonn read that Mewtwo saw humans not as inferior, but actually as traitors. He felt they had hurt him.

Mewtwo suddenly disengaged mentally, flying back and blowing a bright blue with blue flames coming off him. Jonn choked up looking at the flames, and briefly froze. As he stared, he realized that what he was looking at only looked like flames, but had nothing actually in common with it apart from shape. What it was was telekinetic energy. With this Jonn snapped out of his trance, and when Mewtwo fired a blast of psychic energy stronger than any he had fired previously. The burst of energy blasted away a large mass of seawater, launching a wave not unlike a tsunami out into the ocean.

In the wake of the blast Mewtwo straightened up, leering at the empty air where Jonn had been. He then looked around, feeling with his mind, and soon decided Jonn was gone. As he started to relax, Jonn appeared from nowhere beside him and gripped him by the head, pulling his head to face Jonn so Jonn could stare into Mewtwo's eyes with his hands on either side of Mewtwo's head. As Mewtwo prepared to teleport, a string of images appeared in his head, accompanied by intense emotions. He watched a green creature similar to Jonn in appearance struggling against an enemy and watching as others like him were destroyed, burning to death in an instant. The pain that accompanied this memory told Mewtwo that the creature was Jonn, watching his family die.

Mewtwo then watched more recent memories, of humans speaking to Jonn, of the Justice League working with him. Mewtwo saw Jonn standing with Superman and preparing to protect the world, he saw the Justice League together on the Watchtower, the team celebrating a victory, Jonn protecting a human female from being shot, and later sharing intense feelings with that same female, and before long Mewtwo found himself thinking openly about his own history, allowing Jonn to witness the way the scientists had disregarded Mewtwo as a science experiment and treated him as effectively inanimate, the way Giovanni had told Mewtwo that he was nothing but a weapon created to fight for Giovanni, and how he could never be equal to humans because he was created by humans for the sole purpose of obeying humans. Jonn and Mewtwo shared their history and feelings, and for every negative memory Mewtwo had regarding humans and how they had mistreated him, Jonn had a good memory of humans and how they'd welcomed him to counter it, and after only a few seconds, Mewtwo hovered back, drifting easily on account of Jonn letting go of his head and allowing him to do so.

Mewtwo stared with new understanding at Jonn, and lowered his head, thinking intensely.  
"I understand. A few select humans may have wronged me, but the race as a whole don't have anything to do with that. The ones you have met are nothing like Giovanni and those scientists…"

Jonn folded his arms. "You could be forgiven for your feelings, having met only a few dozen humans, all of them corrupt. I know, as do you, that they are not all like that. Humans, like all species, have a place in the universe, and have both good and bad in them. Their potential for good is, I believe, quite vast. I have met some truly remarkable humans in my time, and they alone convince me that the human race is worth saving."

Mewtwo nodded, thinking about everything Jonn had shown him and calming down. As Mewtwo calmed, the storm did also, and the sea returned to normal in mere moments. Inside the palace, Nurse Joy woke up with no memory of how she had gotten to the palace. Mewtwo remembered her and made a mental note to transport her back to the Pokémon centre. He also made a mental note to leave a message on the palace doors telling all the trainers who came that the meeting was called off. Seeing Mewtwo aspire to right his own wrongs, Jonn nodded his approval and flew away. Mewtwo watched him leave and smiled sadly.  
"Whether we be human, Pokémon, alien or even artificial clone, we are all living creatures of this universe, made of living tissue, born with feelings and a right to exist. I understand that now."

_Analysis:_

_Mewtwo has the advantage of being more aggressive as well as having telekinesis, and his ability to teleport somewhat closes the speed gap, but really Martian Manhunter has most of the advantages. Jonn is much stronger seeing as he helped in moving the Earth and can trade punches with Superman, faster seeing as he can keep up with Superman and Flash by flying and harder to kill unless fire is involved. Mewtwo's long range psychic attacks are very strong seeing as how he was able to use it to start a storm on a whim and teleport a huge lake the size of a very large city and the island in the middle of it underneath the ground, and what's more he can be scaled based on the power of Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno who each bring a certain season around as they travel, and Mewtwo is well established to be stronger than any of them. Still, he would have to hit Jonn a great many times to do any serious damage. _

_By contrast, Mewtwo is fairly vulnerable to physical damage and has never displayed any huge amount of physical strength or physical durability, at least not compared to Jonn's. Jonn could kill Mewtwo easily once he catches him, but since he doesn't kill and Mewtwo can be reasoned with, Jonn instead used his telepathy to speak to Mewtwo. With Jonn's strength, gripping Mewtwo by the sides of the head would make it easy for him to kill Mewtwo if he chose. To put it simply, Mewtwo could win if he could keep Jonn at a distance, and once it gets to close range Jonn can beat him easily. _

_With that in mind it falls to a mixture of speed and senses. Jonn is faster, but there's also the fact he can use his intangibility to rise out of the ground behind Mewtwo. With that in mind, we consider how effective Mewtwo is against sneak attacks. He wasn't able to dodge Mew's attack and didn't sense Mew's presence until Mew appeared, so Mewtwo could lose track of Jonn. _

_Then we consider Mewtwo's ability to block the special attacks from the consciousness of several dozen Pokémon, but if you think about it none of them were psychic type or ghost type, the closest to that being Golduck. While Golduck does give us an indicator that Mewtwo can mess with those who have psychic abilities, but Golduck isn't very strong in the psychic area. Jonn on the other hand is very strong psychically, making it doubtful Mewtwo can mess with his mind. Of course the big problem is that he only did that in the English version of the movie. The directors of the English version added it because they considered it to be a hole in the Japanese version's plot that none of the Pokémon used any special attacks._

_All in all, Martian Manhunter has the advantage due to superior physical power and being fairly resistant to Mewtwo's powers. More accurately both are resistant to the other's psychic powers but Jonn has immense physical power on top of his psychic power. _

_Note: Mewto is often accepted to have started a global storm meant to wipe out the planet's life in the First Movie, but this is actually not the case, as when you watch the Japanese version every statement regarding the size of the storm ranging from Voyager's story about the legend to Mewtwo saying his storm will destroy the world, and even Officer Jenny's "this could be the worst storm ever", all of these things are dubbing alterations. Mewtwo did not say his storm would destroy the world. He actually said that the planet was no good. He did not say that he was sparing the lives of the trainers temporarily which obviously implies they'll die in the storm, he actually said he would not go so far as to take their lives. He also didn't say anything about being the world's ruler or about how the reign of Mewtwo will begin. He actually said that against all those responsible for his birth he would strike back. He also didn't say he would purge the planet of all who oppose him. He actually said that he curses everything upon which he was born. _

_Every single statement about how he's going to wipe out human life, end the world, drown the world, rule the world, you name it, he didn't actually say it. What's more, Voyager actually stated not that it was the Winds of Water returning and would drown the world, but actually stated that it was a terrible storm, larger than any hurricane she's ever seen, and that it stretches from the harbour they currently occupy all the way to New Island. Its one and only purpose was to make reaching the island harder. The storm was never intended to wipe out anything. _

_By the same token, Mewtwo's personality is a great deal more aggressive in the English version. Mewtwo wasn't proud of his power, he didn't believe he was superior. He felt like a freak. He literally spends the whole time he's with the scientists and Giovanni repeatedly asking the same questions: who is he, what is he, where is he, who wanted him, why does he exist… What's more, Mew did not say that strength came from the heart. He told Mewtwo that he was inferior and that a clone is by definition alone inferior to the original. That's why Mewtwo responded by attacking him. He wasn't slapping away Mew's reasonable words. He was retaliating against what was essentially a racial slur. Ash and Pikachu were the only ones that saw the stupidity in fighting to prove a clone or an original is better. That is why Mewtwo stopped immediately after Ash's sacrifice. The Japanese version does make better sense. _


	34. Lucy vs Doc Ock

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elfen Lied or Marvel or Spiderman Comics.**

Doc Ock stood over a keyboard in his lab. Strapped to the slab not ten feet from him lay a girl with light pink hair dressed in a bright outfit which almost resembled an elf costume, all in all giving her a childlike, almost comical look which along with the childlike way the Nyu personality behaved belied the ferocity that lurked just below the surface in the girl's psyche. Ock had filled the objecting girl with needles connected to various drips, as well as connecting her to various computers which scanned her brain and monitored her vital signs.

On the slab, Nyu twitched in a distressed fashion. "Hurts!" She screamed.  
Without turning to face her, Ock responded, "That just means it's working, my dear."  
As Nyu continued to struggle, Ock decided to see how she reacted to certain stimulants. He started by extracting an identification picture of Yuka, and when Nyu saw it she acted as if she wanted to reach Yuka, but said nothing. Ock then pulled up a picture from an old file pertaining to Number Seven, more personally referred to as Nana. Nyu reacted in much the same way. Ock had expected this. With his groundwork established, Ock then pulled up an image of Kota and showed it to the girl on his slab.

Nyu took one look at the picture of Kota and her heart rate instantly increased. "Kota!" She screamed, straining towards the Polaroid and acting like she was trying to take it despite the fact her hands were still strapped firmly to the slab. Satisfied with these results, Ock used one of his tentacles to press a certain button on the keyboard which triggered the machine to run electricity not unlike a Taser blast through Nyu's body. Nyu cried out, and then struggled again, prompting Ock to press the button again, holding it down this time, resulting in Nyu receiving an electric shock not unlike electroshock therapy. Nyu screamed briefly then passed out.

Ock watched as Nyu's vitals and brain activity slowed down to accompany her loss of consciousness.  
"Amusing… This Diclonius is an interesting specimen." Ock then turned away from her and headed over to where he kept chemical compounds containing various animal DNA. He was attempting to replicate the virus that created the Diclonius, and he believed he was doing well. As he moved, he was startled when Nyu's vitals suddenly spiked behind him, then suddenly the machine went completely silent. Ock turned and faced the slab to see the girl standing up in front of it, glaring at him and using her invisible vectors to smash the machines near her.

Ock turned back to her, smirking. "So you're Lucy, the real personality inhabiting that damaged body?"  
Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, before responding in a voice far too deep to be Nyu's, "Only the scientists called me Lucy. My name is Kaede. Why I'm telling you that eludes me…"  
Ock adjusted his goggles, leering at her in what she was sure would be a very creepy fashion were she not a monster herself. Lucy picked up a computer monitor with one of her vectors, while Ock held up one of his tentacles, a spinning blade emerging from it. Lucy threw the monitor at him, but he cut it in half with the spinning blade, swinging the spinning blade at Lucy's chest.

His saw blade-tipped tentacle stopped dead in midair, stopped by one of Lucy's invisible vectors. Seeing this, Ock swung another tentacle at her face. One of her vectors gripped the tentacle but was only able to partially divert it. This diversion caused the tentacle to hit her across the side of her face and leave a graze, whereas it had been aimed straight at her forehead. Seeing how hard Ock could hit, Lucy reached out for him, discovering he was within reach, as his tentacles were the same length as her vectors. Lucy used her vectors to slash Ock repeatedly, gripping him and tearing at him, while he used of his tentacles to hit her in the chest, launching her away.

Lucy staggered to her feet, seeing that Ock was now well beyond her reach, but by the same token she was well beyond his. Lucy rapidly picked up pieces of stone, metal and plastic from the ground, flinging them at Ock. Ock struggled to block the projectiles but most of them were hitting him and sticking into him. After a few seconds Lucy ran out of obvious projectiles and instead ripped a chunk of concrete from the wall, flinging it at Ock and hitting him square in the face. The hit broke his goggles and left him rearing back with blood on his face.

Seeing her opportunity, Lucy launched herself at Ock and landed in front of him, gripping his head with her vectors. Ock felt the fingers close around his head and reacted by attacking with his tentacles. Lucy saw him attack and rapidly finished her attack, finishing the crazy scientist off in a single deft movement.

* * *

Kota watched Yuka leave in a taxi, and turned to regard Nana who stood beside him. As the two of them started to head back inside they spotted the familiar pink-haired Diclonius standing behind them having obviously sneaked past them. She was covered with splatters of blood.  
"Nyu?"  
Kota stepped closer, while Nana cautiously kept her distance, still carrying a vivid memory of the last time she had gotten on Lucy's bad side. As Kota gripped the pink-haired Diclonius by the shoulders, she looked up, and Nana instantly relaxed as she saw the innocent eyes of Nyu. Nyu smiled elatedly and jumped into Kota's arms.  
"Kota!" She exclaimed, her high-pitched voice echoing off the walls.  
Nana narrowed her eyes at the blood all over Nyu's clothes, and on closer inspection she saw that some of it was Nyu's own, from a graze on her left cheek and several pinpricks in her arms. It was obvious to Nana that someone had experimented on Nyu then regretted it when Lucy emerged.

_Analysis:_

_Doc Ock has greater physical strength than Lucy as he can wrestle Spiderman, but not by much since Lucy can lift a large speedboat. This meant that blocking his strikes would be hard for her, but really the same is true for him blocking hers, since not only can't he see her vectors, but her vectors are faster than his tentacles, seeing as how they can deflect a steady barrage of automatic fire. Both of them have a reach of roughly two metres. _

_As for surviving, Lucy can survive Ock's hits seeing as Nana was strong enough to still be functional after Mariko slammed her onto the ground repeatedly, whereas Ock can't really resist the vectors' cutting power, especially since we know they move at supersonic speeds._

_When it comes to long range, Lucy can still kill people by flinging objects at them, and while Spiderman could dodge those projectiles, or Venom could survive those wounds, Doc Ock can't really do either of those things. With each of them having an ability to kill the other relatively quickly and her being faster than him she has a very good chance of winning. _

_As a final note, if this had been Lucy as she is at the end of the manga it would have been a gross mismatch, seeing as that version of Lucy could enlarge her vectors to the extent they could wrap partially around the planet. _


	35. Freed Sellzen vs Spider-Man

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School DxD or Marvel Comics, Spider-Man in any of his incarnations be it Ultimate, Amazing, Spectacular, etc.**

Asia Argento stepped out of the circle on the floor, and was surprised to see an empty room. It had two doors in it, both of them open. She walked out one of them and saw that it lead to the hallway, revealing she was in a block of apartments. She turned back into the apartment and headed towards the other door which she reasoned must lead to a bedroom or kitchen. Her curiosity as to the intention of her client caused her not to notice the fact that the front door had been broken open as evident by the broken door jamb. Asia was unknowingly heading into a seemingly empty apartment that had had its door kicked in.

Asia walked through the door at the back of the room, and saw that it lead to a small living room.  
"Hello?" She called, seeing movement on the couch as the man sitting there stirred. Asia smiled and started to approach what she thought was her client, when an eerily familiar, high-pitched male voice said, "Asia Argento, the devil fucker turned devil. The disgusting whore who abandoned the faith in favour of the path of evil!"  
Asia stepped back as he stood up, and her suspicions were confirmed. Freed Sellzen stood before her, holding up the severed head of her client.  
"Why would you do that?" She cried, horrified.

Freed stuck his tongue out wildly. "He was like you used to be. A lost devil worshipper. Here, kiss him, demon."  
Freed flung the head at Asia, and she cried out loudly as it hit her in the face, knocking her over. Before she could recover Freed was upon her, picking her up and shoving her against the wall.  
"Why not have some fun? A virgin devil who used to be a nun and still has such a hot body?! Fuckin' payday, you devil scum!"  
Freed leaned over to lick her face, but a young male voice said, "Ew! Dogs do that!"  
A web line shot onto Freed's back and yanked him off Asia, slamming him into a wall. At the front door of the apartment stood a small man in a tight red and blue suit. As Freed landed near him, Spider-Man said, "Stay down! Bad boy!"

Freed stood up, licking his face and cackling maniacally. "A skin-tight outfit being worn by someone who isn't a chick? That doesn't belong in this series!"  
With no further comment Freed lunged at Spider-Man, who dodged to the side, saying, "Does anyone have a rolled up newspaper?"  
Freed readied his Excalibur sword and gun, facing Spider-Man again.  
"I'm going to cut you to pieces with my holy sword, then I'm going to shoot a hole in your face!"

Spider-Man fired webbing onto Freed's face, jumping past him and picking up Asia, turning to face Freed, who had just ripped the webbing off.  
"Trying to get that whore out of here is a waste of time. I'll just cut your arms off so you can't lift her anymore!"  
Freed dashed at incredible speed, and Spider-Man reacted using his Spider-Sense, dodging at the last instant and firing webbing onto Freed's foot, causing him to trip over. Spider-Man took advantage of this and ran to the front door, running out into the hallway until he reached a window at the end of the hall, jumping out this window and swinging using the building to attach his webs to. Freed followed him out the window but wasn't able to stay in the air, so he fell back to the ground with a high pitched scream.

* * *

Spider-Man and Asia stood at Issei's front door, waiting until Rias opened it. Rias saw Asia covered in blood and looking scared and rapidly hugged her to comfort her.  
"Asia, what happened?"  
"Some fruitcake with a really long tongue." Answered Spider-Man.  
Rias turned to regard Spider-Man, looking him up and down. "It wasn't Freed Sellzen, was it?"  
Spider-Man scratched his head. "Coat, high voice, huge mouth, sword, likes to talk crazy?"  
Rias nodded. "That's him."  
Spider-Man held out his hands. "Hey, don't worry. I'm gonna go back and kick his butt."  
Before Rias could respond, Spider-Man had zipped off.

* * *

Freed lay across the couch in the apartment, licking his fingers as he ate the last of Asia's client. He turned as Spider-Man entered.  
"Punish the wicked… Eating them is just a bonus!"  
Spider-Man cringed. "Did you seriously just eat that guy? Disgusting!"  
Freed turned and stuck his tongue out of his mouth, licking a large section of his face. Spider-Man responded by firing a web into Freed's face, causing the priest to leap back with a web now over his mouth and tongue. Freed ripped the web off just in time for Spider-Man's fist to connect with his face, launching him straight through the wall behind him.

Freed stood up aggressively, readying his large sword.  
"Punching me? Laying your filthy demon loving hands on me? I will… cut you into a million pieces, you dirty scum!"

Freed lunged at Spider-Man, who dodged his attack and jumped onto the ceiling, firing webs onto Freed's feet, causing him to trip as his own momentum dragged him over now that his feet couldn't leave the floor. Spider-Man then rapidly fired webs all over Freed, webbing him completely to the floor. Freed ground his teeth aggressively as Spider-Man dropped down in front of him, placing his hands on his hips and leering condescendingly at Freed.  
"How's the view from down there? It's strange, because… I thought you said you were gonna kill me, which kind of implied you were gonna actually manage to touch me rather than just end up like a fly in a spider web. Not a very good fighter, are ya?"

Freed suddenly laughed softly, straining against the webs.  
"You think insect crap is gonna hold the wielder of Excalibur? I'll end you!"  
Freed's sword suddenly lit up, and the floor beneath him was suddenly filled with cracks. Freed then struggled more, flicking the wrist of the arm with which he held his sword, causing the tip to hit the floor and smash a hole clean through it, leaving the webs unable to stick him to anything anymore. The force of this explosion launched Spider-Man against the opposite wall and reminded him of a punch from Venom.

Freed used a sudden speed boost to vanish, leaving shredded webs on the remains of the floor. He rebounded off the ceiling and dashed down at Spider-Man, planning to use his speed to beat the superhero up. As Freed's first blow was about to land, Peter's Spider-Sense went off, and he jumped back, evading the first strike with only a very shallow cut on his shoulder. Spider-Man ignored the pain and quickly fired more webs, but Freed shredded them as they approached. Peter blinked under his mask.  
"Okay, now that's some pretty crazy speed."

Freed laughed maniacally as he charged again, this time preparing to hit Peter with much more force. As his strike was about to land, Spider-Man dodged just like before, leaving Freed to hit the floor, shattering the remains of the apartment. Freed jumped into the hallway to avoiding falling into the apartment below, but Spider-Man jumped out of the building and onto the roof of the adjacent one, landing quite painfully on his back on that rooftop but still returning to his feet in the same movement. Spider-Man then turned to look at Freed and called out, "Hey, crazy guy! What's wrong? Not cool enough to jump this far?"

As Peter expected, Freed jumped over to join Spider-Man, taking the bait completely. Freed lunged again, but again Spider-Man dodged, jumping back to avoid the strike and rapidly firing webs onto Freed's face, blinding him again. As Freed grappled to remove the webs, Spider-Man fired a web line onto the blade of the sword Freed held, ripping it from his grip. The sword landed at Spider-Man's feet, and he rapidly sprayed webs all over it so Freed would be unable to pick it back up again. Freed cried out as the blade was yanked from his grip, and was panicked by the time he had ripped the web from his face. His worry increased when he saw that it was covered with webbing.

Freed suddenly grinned again, drawing another sword from inside his coat.  
"Best thing about being me… Is that I have a whole lot of Excalibur's!"  
Freed charged again, but Spider-Man dodged again, with a smaller movement this time. Peter had noticed Freed had less striking power with this sword than with the first. As the panicked Freed stumbled after missing yet again, Spider-Man punched him in the jaw, sending him flying. As Freed flew backwards, Spider-Man fired another web line onto the sword Freed currently held, ripping it from his hand. As Freed landed and started to go for the third and final sword, Peter fired a web line onto this sword just as Freed opened his coat to draw it, and before Freed managed to even touch the hilt Spider-Man had ripped the blade out of his coat.

Spider-Man rapidly covered these two swords in webbing as well, finally removing these swords from the picture. Seeing this, Freed readied his gun and started firing, but Spider-Man casually avoided these shots and fired another web onto Freed's face, charging in and punching him before he could remove the web. The punch knocked the gun from Freed's hand, but he stood back up and tried to attack with his hands, only for Spider-Man to punch him again, staggering him. As Freed tried to go for his gun, Spider-Man webbed his feet to the rooftop, trapping him in place. A trapped Freed turned to glare wildly at Spider-Man as Spider-Man pulled back his fist for the final blow.  
"Maybe THIS will knock the crazy out of you!"

Spider-Man's fist connected with Freed's face, breaking the webbing on Freed's feet and launching him onto his back. A noticeably dazed Freed struggled to stand, but finally gave up and collapsed. Spider-Man rapidly webbed the crazy former priest to the rooftop, calling Nick Fury to come and collect him.

* * *

Peter sat on a park bench, sipping some soda. He was going to be picked up by SHIELD the next day, and Fury had told him that Sellzen was now locked up on the Helicarrier. Peter sighed as he prepared to go for another random walk, when a voice called out to him. He turned to see the familiar face of Koneko, and she was accompanied by the girl he'd helped and the woman he'd returned her to. Peter stood up.  
"Hey, miss! How'd you know my name?"  
Koneko stepped up to him and gave him a knowing look.  
"You're Peter Parker. And you also like to dress funny sometimes."

Peter flinched, but then sat back on the bench.  
"Fury told you?"  
Koneko rapidly sat next to him, nodding.  
"Yes."  
Asia and Rias stepped up and introduced themselves. Asia seemed a great deal more timid than the other two, as she showed an unwillingness to meet his gaze. As he started to think of this, he turned to see Rias was talking.  
"Thank you for helping Asia, Peter. As the head of the house of Gremory I thank you sincerely."  
Peter stood up and started to respond but before he could Rias hugged him, and Koneko rapidly followed suit. Peter looked around nervously at a few people who had stopped to stare at the strange spectacle that was a young man being hugged by two young women of very different ages. Peter scratched his head as he realized they probably thought he was some kind of player.

"Okay, girls… That's sweet…"  
Rias stepped back and smiled.  
"Okay, but please remember the house of Gremory will always see you as an ally and friend, and you are very welcome in our household. Our door will always be open for you."  
Peter smiled uncomfortably, thanking her. While Rias' offer of friendship made him slightly uncomfortable, he had to admit that the main source of his discomfort was that Koneko still hadn't stopped holding onto him for the entire of Rias' short speech. As Rias finished, Koneko finally stepped back and smiled widely.  
"Please come back and visit sometime, Peter." She said.  
Peter nodded, feeling more comfortable now. "Sure, Koneko. I'm actually not leaving until tomorrow afternoon, so why don't we do something today?"

Koneko nodded and pointed to a nearby noodle bar, and Peter agreed with a silent nod. Rias followed behind, noticing Koneko forming an obvious bond with Peter. She was glad that Koneko was opening up to someone new. She knew Koneko needed all the support she could get, and she believed Peter would provide a great deal of support. This fact made Rias think back to Fury's offer of an alliance between the Gremory household and SHIELD. She had said she would need to run it by each of her servants, but she was starting to think it was a good idea, provided the other SHIELD members were anything like Spider-Man at all.

_Analysis:_

_This one was a fairly close fight, with clear advantages on each side. Obviously Freed has the edge in speed, and if he can land a good hit on Spider-Man with one of his swords he'll kill him. However, Spider-Man has a great edge in strength, seeing as Freed has never shown physical strength close to the ten ton strength Spider-Man has been both stated and shown to possess. This means that if Spider-Man can catch Freed he can beat him. Then we consider how Spider-Man can deal with Freed's advantages. The fact Freed has a bladed weapon is really nothing new to Spider-Man, seeing as how the Goblin and the Beetle both fight with both blades and explosives, Doc Ock fights with blades, Lizard has claws and fangs, Kraven uses blades, Rhino has a horn, and so on. _

_With that, it became a matter of how Spider-Man can deal with Freed's speed. Now, Freed is not so much faster than Spider-Man as to be impossible to defend against, especially since Peter's Spider-Sense is the same reaction power which lets him dodge bullets. There's also another thing to note, namely the speed of Spider-Man's web shooters. They can shoot a web line straight up to the top of a building when Spider-Man is a fair distance away and about halfway down, and they travel that distance in a second at worst. Spider-Man's webs actually move a lot faster than Spider-Man himself, fast enough that Freed would in fact have trouble dodging them repeatedly. Factor in that the Beetle is a similar speed to Freed and Spider-Man has fought enemies much faster, and Freed's superior speed is not by a great enough margin that Spider-Man's own speed tricks can't balance it out. _

_Then we have tactics. There have been many times Spider-Man has used his webbing to snatch something from someone's hands, and unlike most of Spider-Man's enemies, Freed's power would be greatly impaired if Spider-Man took his sword seeing as the sword is where his power comes from. As a solid reason why Spider-Man would take the sword away, there is the fact the sword glows which makes it interesting to him, but there is also the fact Freed repeatedly bragged about how he was wielding Excalibur, which basically screams that the sword is important beyond being simply a blade. Add in the fact Freed has been shown to become more and more reckless when things don't go his way in fights ranging from his tantrum when Issei hit him when they first met to the way he was hit by a thrown podium after losing to Kiba the first time, and finally the way he had no fight left in him when Kiba shattered Excalibur. Generally Freed is not actually such a great fighter at all. _

_In short, Freed is very likely, almost certain, to give away that he wields Excalibur, which Peter is going to take as a reason to take the sword from him. Towards that end Spider-Man can defend himself from Freed's power using his Spider-Sense to dodge, and with his web shooters not being much slower than Freed and Spider-Man's ability to rapid-fire those web lines, eventually Spider-Man is going to get a web on Freed's face, and when this happens Freed will focus on getting the web off his face, which will of course give Spider-Man a window in which to snatch the sword away with another web line. _

* * *

_Once he takes the main sword Freed wields that will deplete Freed's power greatly, and after that taking his other two won't be much trouble, especially since Freed's show-off personality will make him likely to show his swords off by opening his coat, thus telling Spider-Man how many he's carrying and where they are. Once Freed's lost his swords Spider-Man will have little trouble beating him up with his fists, since without his swords he has lost his speed, his power and even his bladed weapon, taking away his ability to even free himself from the webs, which will of course make him an easy mark at that point. _


	36. Dio Brando vs Superman

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or DC Comics, Superman Comics, Justice League Comics or all the other many titles Superman has appeared in in his incredibly long career. **

Lois Lane walked through the parking lot to her car, stopping when she heard a noise nearby. She turned to look at the shadows where the noise had come from. She briefly considered it might be Clark, but he wouldn't sneak up on her. Certainly not with the intent to scare her as this person was. She started to head back to her car when she detected a nasty smell, and suddenly a man with clammy grey skin dived out of the shadows at her, licking his face voraciously. He landed on her and pinned her down, leering straight into her face.

Now that she saw him up close, she recognised him as Victor Zsasz, but there was definitely something new about him; he stank like rotting meat and was indeed grey and clammy, as well as clearly slightly decayed. He held up his knife and licked the blade, gnashing his teeth as he prepared to use the knife to tear Lois apart. She gripped the knife with her left hand and screamed loudly for Superman.

* * *

Clark hovered in the air, using this vantage point to admire the view of the city's lights from above. He often felt completely alien to this world, but in moments like this he reminded himself of his job to protect it. He started to head to a back alley to change out of his Superman costume and go to a movie where he would meet Lois, but he heard a loud scream suddenly, calling out his name, and flew towards the person, recognising the voice as that of Lois.

* * *

Lois leaned back under Zsasz, flinching away from the blade which was steadily getting closer to her. She knew she only had a few seconds until the blade reached her. As she closed her eyes and waited for the blade to pierce her, she heard a loud smack and opened her eyes to see Zsasz with his eyes crossed, falling onto her unconscious. She quickly shoved him aside and looked up at Superman, who stood over the unconscious Zsasz.  
"Well you took your time."  
Clark nodded. "Sorry."  
Superman lifted Zsasz up and examined him closely. "He's a zombie."  
Lois stood up and dusted herself off. "I had arrived at that conclusion, what with the smell and all."  
Clark quickly scanned Zsasz with his X-Ray vision, and picked up that Zsasz had no functioning organs or even a fully functional brain.  
"He's definitely not human anymore…"

* * *

Batman sat in front of the computer in the Batcave, looking up information on the zombie attacks that had been happening. Alfred stepped in behind him holding a tray with a small cup of tea on it.  
"Such charming pictures you like to look at. You know most people like to look at pretty things like birds and trees, maybe a lake or the ocean. Not walking corpses and mutilated wounds."  
Batman turned to regard Alfred briefly. "There has to be a source of these zombies. They've been appearing in several cities. Zsasz was just the first one to be caught, and I've never heard of him going to Metropolis before. Someone sent him there."

Alfred set the tray down. "So you are attempting to find where the attacks started?"  
"They seem to have started in England." Batman answered. "But they're here now, and that means the attacker is too. What's worse is that there were a string of attacks by creatures of the same type about one hundred years ago. I think that there's probably some way it's spreading."  
Alfred shrugged. "So does that mean you're going to England?"  
"Of course not. It travels like a group of people, which means whatever the source is it's currently near the most recent attack location, which was in Washington, carried out by a zombified thug. What's more the attacks are happening almost in a line. They're leaving a trail of death behind them."

Alfred nodded solemnly, then jumped as a flash of movement signalled the arrival of Superman, who suddenly stood beside Batman with a look as sombre as Batman's own.  
"So it's headed either for Washington or past it?"  
Without turning, Batman answered. "Actually I think they may be planning to attack the president. There's something very deliberate about their movements. It almost resembles an invasion or something like that."  
Alfred picked the spilled tea back up. "Really, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Master Bruce does that enough."  
Batman stood up. "He's been here for a few minutes. I heard him enter."  
Alfred nodded. "So you were explaining it to both of us. That's why you went into such detail. I thought you were making very inappropriate conversation. "

Superman cracked his knuckles by clenching his fists tightly. "I'll stop them. Contact Diana for backup."  
As Clark flew out of the cave, Bruce sighed. He had sent the details to Wonder Woman already, but she would take just under an hour to get to Washington, so Superman would have to fare on his own at least at first.

* * *

A group of zombies ran through a crowd of people on a well-lit street in Washington, using bladed weapons to attack everyone who got within arm's reach. As they attacked the terrified crowd, the zombies cried out collectively as a flash of red filled the area for an instant, and then Superman appeared, descending from the night sky, his eyes glowing red. He watched in shock at the zombies straightened back up and started to rush at him.  
"I lobotomised them all… How can they be attacking me again?"  
Superman rapidly beat up all the zombies, inflicting great damage on each of them all in the space of a few seconds. The people quickly ran as Superman stood victorious over their attackers. Clark picked one of the zombies up and was surprised to see it had been laughing right before he had beaten it. As he started to analyse his enemies, a cocky voice called out, "Well, well, well! Who the hell are you?"

Superman turned to see a blond man in a gold jacket and purple undershirt standing in front of him. A golden suit of armour swirled out of nowhere behind him, and Superman noticed its body was visible but only somewhat, and he realised he could only see it due to his his various vision enhancements. Superman quickly scanned the man with his X-Ray vision and ascertained that while the man wasn't rotting like a zombie, he wasn't exactly alive either. Also interesting was the fact his skull didn't fit his body properly, and his neck was slightly thinner at the top than at the bottom. He noticed this change happened at the point of a scar on the man's neck. Clark winced as he realised this man had been decapitated and had his head attached to the body he currently wore, which Kal suspected wasn't his own.  
"They call me Superman. You should quit while you still can. Dead or not, I won't let you kill anyone else."  
The man laughed loudly. "You have some nerve talking to the great Dio like that! You should get on your knees and worship me! But then I'm sure you will when I'm done with you! That's what mortals usually do when faced with gods!"  
Superman flew forward and seized Dio, holding him up. "I have heard that attitude so many times. All the men who have it are just plain pathetic underneath that thick layer of arrogance."  
Dio ground his teeth. "I'll feed off you. Then I'll make you one of my minions. Then we'll see who's pathetic!"

Dio attempted to stick his fingers into Superman's neck, but they failed to penetrate. Dio put more effort behind it, but still nothing happened. Superman gripped Dio's hand and pulled it away from himself. Clark examined the hand to see strange barbs coming out of it. He felt tempted to throw up just looking at them. As Clark started to turn his attention back to Dio, he saw the megalomaniacal vampire was smirking, and suddenly a layer of ice spread up Superman's right arm from where his right hand gripped Dio's wrist. Clark opened his hand, grunting as the ice broke painfully around his fingers, allowing him to fly back.

Dio dropped to the ground, smirking at Superman. "We can have some fun with you before you finally submit all that you are to the will of the great Dio!"  
Dio's eyes suddenly fired a beam of clear fluid at Superman, hitting him in the stomach having obviously been intended to torture him. The beam was travelling at an impressive speed and Superman's X-Ray and microscopic vision capabilities combined to tell him that it was the fluid from Dio's eyes compressed into this beam. Superman read all of this just as the beam hit his stomach but failed to penetrate it. Dio snarled in anger at this, and Clark rapidly blew at Dio, launching him back against the side of a building.

Clark quickly rubbed his stomach where the beam had hit him.  
"Whoa. I actually felt that. If he hit anyone else with it…"  
Dio stood back up, snarling, "Wwwrrryyyyyy…"  
Seeing the way Dio was reacting, Superman flew higher as Dio jumped at him, narrowly avoiding the charging vampire. Dio landed several metres away, gripping a large metal garbage receptacle and throwing it at Superman, who punched it hard enough to shatter it. Dio jumped up behind the makeshift projectile, having been using it as a barrier with the idea of Superman not being able to see him approach due to the garbage container being between them. He was not to know this, but such a tactic was ineffective due to Superman's X-Ray vision which saw Dio straight through the container.

Superman caught Dio by the neck immediately after smashing the waste container, surprising Dio. Superman punched Dio once, and then his X-Ray vision saw Dio's body temperature dropping as he prepared to use his freezing power again. Superman quickly flew back, but Dio suddenly called something out, and suddenly Superman felt strange, and then he felt the ice all over his chest and face, accompanied by several blows to his face. He also quickly noticed Dio was gone, but the question of Dio's location became apparent when a car suddenly fell on Clark's head. Clark turned to see Dio behind him, a look of surprise on his face at the durability of the Man of Steel. As Clark rushed at Dio, the golden suit of armour appeared in front of Dio and swung its fist at Superman.

The Man of Steel's fist collided sharply with that of Za Warudo, and a loud explosion resulted, sending Superman staggering. He quickly flew back, scanning the smoky area in front of him with his X-Ray vision to see a startling sight. The explosion had launched Dio flying, and what was more, the explosion had been the golden suit of armour's right arm breaking under the force of Superman's punch, and for some reason Dio's right arm had suffered the exact same injury, the bones snapped and the skin filled with numerous deep gashes. As Superman spotted this, Dio suddenly swung his left hand through the air, kicking up a wind which blew the smoke away. Dio jumped up at Superman but was rapidly punched away, landing heavily on the ground again.

Dio stood up, holding up his right arm and flexing it as the bones clicked back into place again, and summoned the suit of armour once more, crying out as Superman's Heat Vision blasted a hole through its chest, once again inflicting a matching wound on Dio. Dio gripped the wound as it healed, and sagged under his own weight, realising he no longer had the strength to keep using Za Warudo and would have to wait a few hours for his stamina to come back. Thinking of a way to gain this time, he quickly ran to where a young man was running, wrapping his right arm around the man's neck.  
"You're a total sissy, Superman! I'll bet you won't be willing to kill this boy to get to me!"  
Dio then stuck his fingers into the young man's neck and started slowly draining fractions of his blood.  
"Let me go or he dies!"  
Superman started to inch forward, but Dio rapidly gripped a young woman with his other hand, placing her next to the boy and sticking the little finger of his left hand into her neck.  
"Two hostages and two meals!"  
Superman ground his teeth as he tried to think of a way around this. His X-Ray vision told him that Dio had his fingers wrapped around vital arteries in both his hostages' necks, and not only did having two make it easy for him to kill one and still have a hostage, but if Superman blindsided him and pulled him away from them his fingers would take their carotid arteries out in the process of coming out themselves. As far as Superman could tell the only guaranteed way to save the hostages was to use his Heat Vision to fry Dio's brain then remove his arms at the elbows, thus taking away his ability to remove the hostages' carotid arteries. This left Clark very conflicted. On one hand he knew this action would be his best chance to stop Dio without any further civilian casualties, but on the other hand doing such damage to Dio would be bodily mutilation bordering on torture. To inflict such harm would make Superman no better than Dio as far as Clark was concerned.

Dio watched these emotions play out and smirked at what he perceived as proof of Superman's unworthiness.  
"Useless, useless, useless, useless, useless!" He crowed. "All that power is wasted on you if you still think like some petty human!"  
Dio quickly dashed back, planning to outrun Superman. Seeing this action, Clark flew after him, shaking his head in frustration at this dilemma.  
"I have to stop him somehow…"

Dio saw Superman flying after him and decided to take a slightly more drastic action, quickly freezing the young man solid from the neck down and flinging him into the air, knowing Superman would have to catch him if he didn't want him to shatter like glass on the pavement. Dio licked his teeth sadistically at the thought of such a thing happening. Superman altered his flight and caught the young man just as Dio had predicted he would, and Dio smirked at this, watching as the young man suddenly became a zombie in Superman's arms. The young man snapped his teeth at Superman, who dropped him on reflex, gasping in horror as the frozen zombie shattered on the ground. Superman cringed at the thought of this, and instantly flew after Dio, who held up the woman in front of himself as his sole remaining hostage.  
"Unless you want to see her go the same way you'll stop right there!"

Superman stopped, watching in horror as Dio used his right hand, the one which wasn't holding the woman, to grip her shoulder and roughly dislocate it with a sickening crunch. Superman's X-Ray vision saw numerous bones snapping as Dio continued to twist the joint every which way, and Superman knew this was just the equivalent of a warning shot. Seeing Dio do this, Superman finally fired his Heat Vision at Dio, blasting a hole clean through his head. Superman then rapidly used his Heat Vision to blast off Dio's right arm and take the hand off his left one, leaving the woman to drop to the ground as Dio staggered back.

Superman rapidly flew down and placed himself between them, hearing the young woman pass out on the ground behind him. Dio stood back up, glaring in rage at his severed limbs. Superman cracked his knuckles, preparing to take Dio to the Fortress of Solitude so as to throw Dio into the Phantom Zone, but his X-Ray vision saw that Dio's cells were rapidly breaking down, and in only a few seconds he didn't even need his X-Ray vision to see that Dio was effectively rotting in front of him. Dio glared at Clark as the areas where Clark had hit him with his Heat Vision started to sizzle and burn away.  
"What is this?!" Roared Dio. "That infernal Ripple?"

Superman shook himself and rapidly fired his freezing cold breath at Dio, freezing him over completely. The frozen vampire twitched briefly but then allowed himself to freeze realising that Superman was actually trying to save him. Superman tapped the ice and shook his head.  
"It's more than a monster like you deserves, Dio, but we'll find a way to save you so you can face judgement for your crimes."

_Analysis:_

_This was in many ways a very one-sided fight. Superman possesses the edge in every physical regard seeing as Dio has nowhere near his level of strength, speed or power, and most of Dio's tricks are ineffective against Superman. Obviously his teeth, barbs, blood draining attacks and Space Ripper Stingy Eyes aren't able to pierce Superman's bulletproof and laser-resistant skin, the strongest of them being the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes which can easily cut stone but that's it, and while his freezing touch may be able to harm Superman, Superman can live comfortably in the Arctic Circle, and for more evidence to support this Supergirl can do the same thing despite wearing an outfit which offers almost no protection from the cold between the short skirt and exposed stomach. Therefore, Superman's resistance to cold based attacks, while not infinite, is quite sufficient to handle Dio's freezing touch seeing as the aftereffects of it on Will A Zeppeli's arm are somewhat fixed by Robert E Speedwagon warming Zeppeli's arm against his stomach. If Zeppeli's arm had been too much colder than the ice at the Fortress of Solitude Speedwagon would have been killed as a result of pressing it against his stomach for several minutes as he did. However, it should still be cold enough to at least hurt Superman. _

_Finally, we have Za Warudo. Its time stopping ability lasts for eleven seconds, which will give Dio eleven seconds to land hits on Superman. However, Dio really doesn't have the striking power to kill Superman in that time since we see Za Warudo repeatedly punch Jotaro Kujo in the chest and face and Jotaro is still quite functional after. It should be considered both Dio and Jotaro himself expected Jotaro to die from a steamroller falling on him, and Dio stated he only survived it by stopping time and getting out just before it landed, as well as the fact Za Warudo and Star Platinum were punching the steamroller from opposite angles and the steamroller didn't shatter. What's more Jotaro's Stand Star Platinum proved more durable than Za Warudo several times, the first being when their fists collide and Za Warudo's shatters, and the main one being in the final exchange of blows, since Za Warudo and Dio were both shattered and Star Platinum only ended up with cracks in his fist. Despite this, Star Platinum wasn't able to save Jotaro by simply bracing against the steamroller, and remember their punches didn't smash the steamroller either. This also brings us to what happens if Superman and Za Warudo punch each other. _

_While Superman is vulnerable to magic, and Za Warudo does seem to be magic since it's spiritual power incarnate and it can stop time, Dio himself actually is not magic, as the abilities of the stone mask vampires, the stone masks themselves and the pillar men that created them are all very deliberately explained to have scientific causes ranging from what is simply a greater stage of evolution or in the case of the stone mask vampires like Dio the result of unlocked potential in the brain. This removes the magic weakness from the equation almost completely, and in the case of Za Warudo, Superman's main weakness appears to be magic blades or the like since Wonder Woman and many other magic users with bladed weapons and things like that are able to cut him with very little trouble, but Za Warudo uses its fists, something Superman is very accustomed to being hit with, seeing as Black Adam and Captain Marvel are both fighters with magically supercharged punches and Superman has fought both of them. Based on this and the durability level of Za Warudo it's pretty obvious Superman will win that particular clash. Once his energy depletes enough he won't have much power with Za Warudo and once that happens Dio loses his time stop and the striking power of the stand, which leaves him at a disadvantage. Also since Superman can easily shatter Za Warudo if he can land such a hit and Dio dies if that happens, Dio can't really rely on Za Warudo. _

_As a final note, Dio would actually be very vulnerable to Superman's Heat Vision since he literally disintegrates like burning newspaper when exposed to sunlight and even the Ripple can have a similar effect on him. Superman's Heat Vision actually is solar energy, and between the heat of it which is far greater than Dio can withstand and the fact it is a deadly attack literally composed of Dio's biggest weakness, Dio will likely start disintegrating after it hits him, much like he did when Jonathan Joestar got him with the Ripple. _

_Note that this was done at night so Dio could actually be active, and this actually weakens Superman substantially, especially since his Heat Vision which is the best weapon he has against Dio is also the exact ability which uses up his solar energy reserves the fastest, but even so Superman can fly away from the Earth and go to the Sun to restore that energy, though to do so would allow Dio to leave or start devouring people around them, which means Superman would not do this. Generally the field worked to Dio's advantage more than Superman's. It didn't change the outcome much beyond making the fight closer and giving a Dio a chance to use a hostage in an attempt to get out though. _

_Also note that while Stands are effectively intangible and invisible, physical objects can still affect them since Joseph Joestar drastically slowed the Empress Stand by sticking her in a barrel of tar, and while we know Superman's punches normally couldn't hit Za Warudo, obviously if Za Warudo's fist hits Superman's fist while his swinging it they're technically punching each other. As for their invisibility Superman's vision is such that he can see changes in air movements, seeing as his X-Ray vision is proof he sees in multiple light spectrums, making the invisibility of the Stands unlikely to work with him. Worst case is even if he can't see it or touch it, it would actually still break if it came down to its fists repeatedly hitting him, since Za Warudo really isn't durable enough to damage Superman with its fists without… well, breaking them. One trick it has is its ability to reach into someone's body, but if that were really such a deadly ability for Stands someone would have actually used it like when Za Warudo was repeatedly punching Jotaro and apparently just didn't think to take his heart out. This is because even if it can reach the heart it still needs to have the strength to break the ribcage in order to tear the heart out. _


	37. Akeno Himejima vs Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School DxD or Marvel, or X-Men in any of its numerous incarnations.**

Issei Hyodo sat at his desk, finishing up his homework from school. He sighed with boredom, suddenly jumping when he leaned back and found himself leaning the back of his head against a soft, yielding surface. He leaped forward again as he heard a soft giggle in a voice he clearly recognised as Akeno's.  
"Hey, Akeno. Sorry. Didn't know you were there."  
As he apologised, his mind raced depravedly about the fact that yielding surface had been Akeno's left breast. His dirty and frankly infantile thoughts were interrupted by her response.  
"It's okay. I was just reading over your work. I think you made a mistake on four, five, seven, eight, nine, twelve… Never mind. If you'd like I can go over it, and I'd love to tutor you!"

Issei jumped excitedly at this, when Rias' voice suddenly said, "Getting tutored by Akeno? Sounds like a good way to get worse scores than if it was me tutoring you."  
Issei slouched in his seat, trying to sink into it so as to avoid any personal injury. He felt Rias rest her hand on his shoulder and turned to see her leering at Akeno.  
"Besides, I have a job for you. There have been disturbances at several places in town. Lightning, hail, explosions, a few building with serious damage, a few buildings just plain missing… and general signs of struggle between things which are clearly inhuman."

Akeno giggled, deliberately shaking herself slightly to cause the elaborate jiggles of her chest which she knew Issei loved almost as much they annoyed Rias. Rias normally would have tried to compete with Akeno, but this time she simply smirked, obviously knowing that as soon as Akeno left Rias would be alone with Issei.  
"We're sending you to the most recent location. If you bump into one of those creatures try not to get your charming parts scarred or cut off."  
Akeno giggled again. "Oh my. You speak as though I can't handle myself."  
Rias nodded, becoming serious. "I know you can. That's why I'm sending you there. We're dealing with multiple subjects and I'm sending you after the one with lightning powers."  
Akeno flinched at this. "Like… Barkiel."  
Rias shook her head. "Barkiel is with Azazel at the moment. It isn't him."  
Akeno smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Well then it's no trouble!"

* * *

Wolverine held up a stray exorcist by the neck, punching him a final time and leaving him to fall. He turned to see Nightcrawler grip a stray exorcist and teleport her to a height of thirty metres, vanishing and leaving her to drop the distance and land square on her face. Wolverine smirked as he saw this.  
"Who knew the little blue hobgoblin had it in him?"  
Logan tossed a lit cigar into his mouth and turned to see Cyclops blasting a stray exorcist onto his back.  
"Not too bad for a douchebag with one eye."  
Cyclops admired Wolverine's work in response, smirking.  
"Not too bad for a guy who stinks like B.O. all the time."  
Wolverine cracked his neck. "It's the smell of a real man. You think the Spartans used deodorant? No, cause only pansies did."

Cyclops rolled his eyes, then turned to see that his entire group was accounted for except Storm. He knew this meant Storm had been delayed.

* * *

Storm held up her hands and fired a string of hailstones at the group of stray exorcists in front of her, rapidly lowering the temperature to merge the hailstones together and freeze the exorcists. As the last exorcist froze solid, Storm sighed.  
"Why must they seek battle with us out of childish hatred of mutants?"

Storm started to head to the slum where she would meet with the rest of the X-Men, but she stopped, hearing something. She looked around briefly before feeling around the area with her empathy with nature, suddenly looking up and seeing a young woman with black wings hovering a few metres above her. Storm narrowed her eyes at this woman, jumping when the woman suddenly fired a bolt of electricity at the frozen exorcists and shattering them into a million pieces. Storm ground her teeth at this.  
"Why would you do that? They couldn't defend themselves!"  
Akeno giggled. "Well that just means it's less fun for me."  
Storm quickly flew up to Akeno, glaring her square in the face.  
"We don't go killing people unnecessarily or we're no better than them!"  
"Spoken like someone who wants to be made someone's bitch." Responded Akeno.

Storm clenched her fists at this, then suddenly swung her fist at Akeno, punching her in the face.  
"I may treasure peace, but I am very good at war."  
Akeno flew back, pointing her fingers at Storm and firing a blast of yellow electricity at her. Storm saw the attack coming and blocked it with a blast of her own lightning. Akeno rapidly started firing more electricity, prompting Storm to give ground and fly back. Akeno rapidly flew after her, when Storm fired a stream of hailstones at Akeno, following up with a gust of wind which took advantage of Akeno's spread wings to blow her backwards.

Akeno was launched back several hundred feet, flapping her wings desperately to regain control, and when she finally did, she pointed both hands at Storm and fired a much larger blast of electricity at Storm, who fired a blast of her own lightning back, the two colliding and exploding. Storm quickly blasted a gust of wind at the explosion to clear the smoke and dust. An already enraged Akeno grunted in frustration as the dust and smoke flew into her face, and Storm instantly took advantage of this distraction and held up her hands, causing a large thunderstorm. Akeno saw this and quickly fired more electricity at Storm, hitting the ground several hundred feet below her and launching her with the explosion. Storm grunted as she regained her stance in the air only to find herself narrowly avoiding another blast of electricity. Now that she got a better look at Akeno she knew that her lightning had left serious burns on Akeno's shoulders, arms and upper chest. It had also disintegrated her shirt when it had hit her but Akeno had already recreated her shirt magically.

Storm lowered her hands. "You're quite good. I believe I'll have to step up my game. Unless you're willing to surrender."  
Akeno held up her own hands, charging up a powerful electric attack. "I'll fry you!"  
Akeno fired this attack, and Storm quickly fired her lightning at the blast, sending both Akeno and herself flying back with the resulting explosion. Akeno slammed into the side of a building and dropped to the ground in a crouching position, while Storm slammed into the side of a similar building and felt a sharp crack as one of her ribs broke. She quickly dropped to the ground and collapsed onto her hands and knees. She breathed heavily, tapping into the Earth for energy in an attempt to regain her strength quickly. She looked up and was horrified to see Akeno was already airborne again and preparing to fire another attack.

Storm quickly kicked up a burst of wind which shook Akeno off balance and also launched Storm backwards. Storm stopped several dozen feet back and stabilized in the air, sighing.  
"I hate to do this in a populated area."  
Storm spread her hands, her eyes glowing, as the air around the two women suddenly dropped drastically in temperature, rapidly freezing the falling rain into hail and even leaving a frozen film on the ground which the hailstones rapidly became part of when they broke on the ground. Akeno felt this temperature drop and fired more electricity, knowing she needed to bring Storm down before the temperature brought her down. Storm quickly flew to the side and avoided the electricity. The fact Akeno was freezing now made her move slower which meant that even though her projectiles were still fast she took much longer to launch them. Akeno saw Storm dodging her shots and felt herself shivering in the cold, and realised she needed to change her tactic. Akeno quickly flew back to try to leave the area Storm was freezing, but Storm rapidly followed her, lowering the temperature further. Akeno's plan to fly back became an impossibility when her wings froze partially, and she soon realized her skin was starting to freeze too.

Seeing only one way out, Akeno started to summon a magic circle, planning to teleport away and try to best Storm another time. This process normally took a few seconds, but with her skin steadily freezing and her arms shivering it took quite a bit longer, and since this action required her to focus on it rather than attacking, Storm took advantage of this, suddenly lowering the temperature further and firing a stream of large hailstones at Akeno's chest, the hailstones hitting her hard in the chest and stomach with each one breaking the one that hit her before it, before ultimately the last one hit her and broke on the remains of the others.

The broken hailstones rapidly froze into a layer of ice over Akeno's chest and stomach, and she realized it was hard to breathe, which she knew meant her lungs were starting to freeze. Akeno was now shivering uncontrollably, and looked up with uncertainty which bordered on fear at Storm, who stood before her still unhindered by the cold.  
Storm saw this and said, "Give up now and I promise no harm will come to you."  
Akeno shook her head aggressively. "I am Lady Rias' queen! I can't fail her!"  
Akeno started to raise her hand to fire another ball of electricity, but the movement took her shivering, half-frozen arm a long time, allowing Storm to bring down a bolt of lightning to collide Akeno's projectile before she could fire it, resulting in an explosion in Akeno's hand, leaving her falling backwards onto her back. As soon as her back hit the ground her shirt and skirt froze to the ice on the ground and soon her entire body was almost totally encased in ice. Akeno lay on the ground, breathing hard while she froze, lacking the strength to keep going.

* * *

Akeno woke up in her own bed at Issei's place, and looked up to see that Issei and Rias were both by her bed. Rias quickly gripped Akeno's right hand as she saw her wake.  
"Akeno! You're awake."  
Akeno stretched her stiff joints under the covers, turning her eyes to Rias.  
"State the obvious much?"  
Akeno sat up, looking down to see her injuries were gone, presumably thanks to Asia's Twilight Healing.  
"How'd you find me?"

Rias sat down on the bed next to Akeno. "We saw the lightning and we all went there. We found you frozen to the ground. But thankfully when the woman with the white hair saw us she helped us. She melted the ice and warmed you up."  
Akeno started at this, feeling her heart skip a beat. "She's the one who froze me!"  
Rias nodded. "Her friends got there when we did. Their leader, Cyclops, has met my brother before. He was quite helpful. As soon as Storm knew you weren't there to kill her for being a mutant she unfroze you."

As Akeno sighed, Rias finished. "Storm asked me to send you her apologies, but she also told me to keep you in line, so I'd say she admits to maybe forty percent of the blame."  
Akeno rolled her eyes, starting to smile again. "No hard feelings. Looking back on it, it was pretty fun, even though I lost. I could totally go through it all again…"  
As Akeno blushed slightly at the memory, Rias sighed with a mixture of annoyance and relief.  
"You know, your masochistic side is almost as creepy as your sadistic side… But I'm still glad you're okay."

As Akeno smiled guiltily, Rias suddenly changed her approach and said, "And if you think you can go taking my Issei so you can practice that freaky stuff on him, you're sadly mistaken."  
Hearing this, Akeno picked up her pillow and hit Rias in the face with it.  
"Isn't what he and I practice up to us rather than you?"  
Rias tossed the pillow aside and leaned over to glare into Akeno's eyes. "No. It's my choice because I'm his master."  
Akeno chuckled. "Bit on the controlling side, aren't we?"  
Hearing this, Rias jumped up and readied an energy ball. "Maybe I should have left you frozen for a few more hours!"  
With that Rias started firing energy balls at Akeno, who retaliated with electric projectiles. Issei ran screaming from the room, hearing the doorway collapse behind him and an explosion which he guessed had destroyed Akeno's bed.  
"Whoa, those two really take catfights to a whole new level!"

_Analysis:_

_This is a somewhat close fight. While Storm has more powerful energy projection, Akeno has more durability. Truthfully neither can really take the other's attacks very well though, which makes other factors the deciders. For speed, while Akeno is the faster overall, Storm has superhuman reaction time which makes her hard to hit, and can use her wind to blow Akeno back due to her wings making that easier. For close combat, while Storm is the one with expert fighting skills Akeno is the one with low level superhuman strength as shown by Rias being able to catch Issei as he falls without too much difficulty. Overall, these two both have advantages. _

_However, one central deciding factor is Storm's ability to drastically drop the temperature around her, and this is important for two reasons, one being that while both can fight electric attacks a cold based attack is different, the other being that Akeno's speed can't help her dodge it due to it affecting an area rather than a point, and also since her speed is due to her wings she will be drastically slower in that cold due to her wing joints stiffening. With this in mind we have to consider how Akeno will hold up against sheer cold. One of the best showings of this is Kiba's ice sword, which much weaker devils than Akeno are able to withstand. This means freezing Akeno would be harder than freezing a human, but really Kiba's sword doesn't seem to be as cold as Storm can make the air, and the sword's cold can logically still hurt Akeno even if she can withstand it based on powerscaling, so Storm's cold based attacks would be quite threatening to Akeno. _


	38. Mizore Shirayuki vs Killer Frost

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rosario Vampire or DC Comics. **

The young Snow Fairy Mizore Shirayuki sat quietly on the snow. The short skirt she was wearing meant that her thighs were pressed directly on the freezing cold snow she sat on, and her bare feet meant her toes were buried in the snow, but she felt no discomfort from it at all. On the contrary, she liked it. She also had her usual lollipop in her mouth, and was enjoying the cooling feeling it was giving her as it was also a coolant. She held up a notebook where she had written some quick notes.  
"Tsukune and Moka should be in this area here. If they thought they could evade me in a place filled with snow they're just asking to get jumped."

Mizore blushed slightly as she thought about her plans to try to charm Tsukune. She had spotted Kurumu following Moka and Tsukune as well, but in a place as cold as these mountains encasing the young succubus in a cocoon of ice had been so easy Mizore had frozen Kurumu completely before the succubus had even known she was there.  
"That means the milk cow is out of the way. And Yukari wasn't able to find them. That only leaves Moka."

* * *

Tsukune and Moka sat in their seats at the base of the mountain, having gone skiing earlier. Moka suddenly sank her teeth into Tsukune's neck, but then they both jumped as a deep female voice rang out.  
"Drinking your boyfriend's blood? Charming…"  
Moka started to turn to face this woman, but a blast of cold air swept over her and Tsukune, instantly freezing them into a block of ice.

* * *

Mizore felt a chill in the air from the base of the mountain as she descended the mountain. She stuck out her tongue and tasted the cold. It felt good due to its cold but tasted fairly bland. There was no magic or depth in it. She also realised quickly that it was coming from the same place where Tsukune and Moka would be by this time. She quickly used her ice projection to create an ice snowboard, standing on it and riding at high speed down the mountain.

* * *

Louise Lincoln tapped the fingernail of her right index finger on the solid surface of the ice that encased the young couple.  
"Like two popsicles. Probably just saved that guy from being eaten by his girlfriend come to think of it… Oh well."  
She held up the bag of money she had stolen from a bank and started fishing through it, ascertaining that she had enough to buy her way into another area if need be. She had been hiding in a cave on the mountain for the last few days, having been comfortable in the cold. She was only at the base of the mountain because she was heading to town to buy some food. However, she hadn't expected to find anyone around, and thus hadn't changed out of her Killer Frost costume.

Louise started to head to town, knowing that the coming snow would soon cover the young couple and bury them under several feet of snow as they were in a low dip. She had briefly wondered how to dispose of them, but the reality was that the snow would do it for her, and by the time the snow was gone and the couple were found, Louise would be long gone.

Just as Louise was starting to leave, a shard of ice flew at her face, forcing her to crouch to avoid it. She looked up to see a young girl with bluish silvery hair, dressed in a short white robe with a chequered school skirt under it. The base of the robe had actually hooked the hem of the skirt and this meant both were as high as her hips, leaving the entire length of her legs and also her blue and white underwear exposed. Louise briefly wondered why the girl made such an effort to dress so scantily, but soon realised that it was just the opposite. She noticed that the girl's left sleave was rolled up while the right one wasn't. This girl wasn't trying to attract attention. She dressed however she wanted and didn't care how it looked.

Louise pieced this together from the way the girl dressed, acted and moved. However, more importantly the way she dressed was quite the opposite of protective from the cold. With only one layer which didn't even cover her legs and the only things over her hips being a skirt and a pair of underwear, along with not even having any shoes on, this girl should have been practically passed out from cold and in terrible pain from frostbite. She then considered the fact that the girl clearly felt most comfortable in ice colours, as she was dressed almost completely in white and blue from the colour of the robe she had put on in place of what Louise guessed was a school uniform to the colour of her underwear and even the colour of her hair. Even the lollipop in her mouth was that colour.

This information combined with the ice blade to tell Louise that this girl had ice abilities like her own rather than simply wielding an ice weapon. Louise noticed these things because they were true of her as well. She too preferred low temperatures and felt most comfortable in ice colours. She knew this was because of the psychosomatic effect of those colours which made people feel slightly colder. Harleen Quinzell had explained it to her once. She had to admit Harley had given her a better understanding of how people think.

Louise snapped back to the present as the girl removed the lollipop from her mouth and said, "What do you think you're doing freezing Tsukune? No one gets to freeze him solid except me."  
Louise chuckled. "Yeah, there's nothing creepy about that…"  
Mizore pointed at Louise. "What's that supposed to mean? He doesn't mind when I freeze him because he knows I do it with love."  
Louise spun her finger around her ear as if stirring a cup, giving the joke sign for someone who's insane.  
"Whoop, whoop, whoop… Cuckoo…"

Mizore widened her eyes, suddenly firing a string of ice shards at Louise, which Louise blocked with ice projectiles of her own. Killer Frost then rapidly lowered the temperature drastically, causing the air to drop to temperatures which could freeze any human to death in a few minutes. Mizore continued firing ice shards, completely unaffected by the temperature. Killer Frost dodged each of these blows in turn, firing ice shards back only for Mizore to easily deflect them with ice claws which grew from her hands. Mizore then suddenly fired a barrage of ice at Louise, the ice encasing her completely, only for the ice to fall apart and Louise to step out unharmed.  
"You don't beat Killer Frost with ice. Not gonna happen."  
Mizore leaned forward, glaring at Louise with fresh vigour.  
"Well if you think Mizore Shirayuki gives up that easily you've got another thing coming!"  
Mizore charged, slashing at Louise with her claws. Louise gave ground against Mizore and fired a burst of cold at her, trying to freeze her over like the other two. The burst of cold enveloped Mizore but failed to slow her down, and she jumped out of the blast of ice, grabbing Killer Frost with her hands and slamming her frozen right fist into Louise's face. Louise punched Mizore in the chest, driving the wind from her lungs, then followed up with a punch to the face which knocked Mizore back.

Louise rapidly scrambled to her feet, but Mizore had already recovered, and before Louise could fight back Mizore had slashed her across the stomach with her ice claws, leaving Louise bleeding badly from four deep cuts. Louise rapidly froze the wounds and instantly stopped the bleeding, but Mizore's foot slammed into her face, knocking her onto her back. Mizore then leaped on top of Louise and punched her with the ice claws, instantly rendering Louise unconscious with several terrible gashes in her face. Mizore stood up, standing over Louise for a few seconds to verify she was no longer a threat. Satisfied, Mizore turned back to the frozen Tsukune and Moka, rapidly cutting the ice they were frozen in into two pieces, with Tsukune in one and Moka in the other. Mizore then gripped the frozen Tsukune and dragged him off towards the mountains where she would defrost him and enjoy her somewhat misappropriated, but she felt rightly earned, date.

As she started to head off, she turned back to the frozen Moka and sighed, rapidly pushing the block of ice out of the dip and down the small hill, placing a smooth ice surface under it so it would slide. She knew Moka would end up close to the ground, and would defrost in only a few hours.  
"Pretty nice of me to help her out like this when she rivals me for Tsukune's affections. But she's still a friend."  
Mizore then rapidly headed to the place she wanted to take Tsukune to, knowing Moka and Kurumu would both be defrosted in the next few hours and would no doubt interrupt them, but she knew those few hours was plenty of time.  
"Let's see the blood sucker and the milk cow stop me now."

_Analysis:_

_While these two are similar seeing as they both use cold-based attacks, and similar in certain other ways as shown by the way both of them dress in ice colours, really the two each have advantages. While Killer Frost's ice attacks can get colder, her ice works by draining the heat from the area, making for something very dangerous normally, but against Mizore who is comfortable running on snow barefooted and snowboarding in little more than her underwear, and also literally freezes hot springs by getting into them and likes that temperature, Mizore has a very good tolerance to cold and is thus basically immune to Killer Frost's ice. By the same token Louise is immune to Mizore's which means that ice attacks won't decide their fight. _

_This brings us to other abilities. Louise is a more skilled and experienced fighter, and has a far deadlier personality, but Mizore possesses every physical advantage. She is stronger physically, she is faster seeing as she can fight Kurumu, and she also has excellent reaction speed as she once froze a charging Kokoa before Kokoa could reach her. She is also more durable as she can get in physical fist fights with Kurumu who can lift Tsukune and Yukari at once and she can physically hurt Kurumu who had no long-term injuries after Inner Moka kicked her into the ground hard enough to gouge a crater the size of half a car, or through three large trees in the anime. She also took a very similar kick from Inner Moka and handled it about the same as Kurumu. To put it simply, both are virtually immune to each other's ice attacks, so Mizore wins due to having superhuman abilities besides her ice powers. _


	39. Gotenks vs Black Adam

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or DC Comics.**

Black Adam flew at high speed through the air, sparks sizzling around him and crackling across the clouds. He had heard of the Super Saiyan God and planned to destroy this being. If he could destroy the Super Saiyan God he would remove one more obstacle to his objective. He also knew Superman wasn't on Earth at that time, so his plan was timed perfectly, or so he thought.

* * *

Goten and Trunks sat on the rug they had laid out on the ground, eating a massive pile of corn and boiled rice. Trunks took a deep breath, tiny bits of corn spraying from his mouth.  
"I tell ya Goten… There's nothin' quite like sittin' out here eating whatever we want. And no-one's here to yell at us for our table manners!"  
Goten heartily agreed, and started to take another bite of corn when suddenly the two boys felt a massive Ki signature nearby.

"Who is that?" Asked Goten, blinking stupidly.  
Trunks cracked the knuckles of his left hand by clenching his fist, and seriously answered, "I don't recognise him. That Ki feels almost as powerful as my dad's!"  
Goten closed his eyes. "You sure? Feels weaker than mine."  
Trunks nodded. "You're right. But it was high a minute ago. Right now it's barely stronger than my mother's."

Goten and Trunks cried out as the unidentified Ki suddenly spiked, and they quickly took flight, heading towards the unknown enemy.  
"That felt even stronger than my big brother!" Cried Goten.  
Trunks nodded. He didn't know which Ki level was the right one, but either way this person was not normal. He also knew now that this odd creature was heading towards Goku and Chichi's radish farm, and he hated to think what it might do to Goten's mother if his father wasn't there to protect her.

* * *

Black Adam landed heavily on the ground in front of Goku's house, deliberately coming in too hot and creating a shockwave which ripped apart the ground around him.  
"Come out and face me, Super Saiyan God! Face the might of Black Adam, an immortal god who shall show you the meaning of the title!"  
As he shouted his challenge, a high pitched voice said from behind him, "What a loud mouthed jerk."  
Black Adam turned to glare at the speaker, and found himself facing too young boys.  
"This is no place for children. Get on your knees and kiss my foot, then you may leave here alive, insolent mortals!"  
Goten nodded at this. "You're right, Trunks. He is a jerk."

Hearing the second boy repeat the insult, Black Adam flung a bolt of lightning at the two boys, though the only one it was actually on track to hit was Trunks. The white haired boy sidestepped the bolt, and the two boys rapidly did a strange dance which culminated in the two boys touching fingers and merging together into one boy. This boy was larger than the other two had been, and had the spiky hair of the dark haired boy but had a mixture of dark and white hair. This boy gave a thumbs up sign, then turned it upside down and shook his head, before speaking in a voice that was actually both the boys' voices at once.  
"You totally suck, Black Adam! And you can just forget about fighting our dads, because Gotenks is gonna kick your butt so hard you'll be rubbing it for a week!"

With that Gotenks rapidly powered up to Super Saiyan and charged, slamming his fist into the face of the surprised Black Adam, who hadn't expected the boy to have this kind of speed. As Gotenks' punch collided, a shockwave came off his fist and left a crater under Black Adam while also launching him flying into the air. Gotenks rapidly followed him up, punching him repeatedly while yelling out elaborate names for each of his punching moves despite the fact they were just normal punches.

After several of Gotenks' punches landed Black Adam flew away in the opposite direction, outpacing the boy. Black Adam then flung several bolts of lightning at Gotenks, only for Gotenks to dodge each one except the last which he blew apart with a Ki blast, rapidly following up with another Ki blast which connected with Black Adam's face, launching him back. As Black Adam collided sharply with the ground, Gotenks did a cocky dance, shaking his finger back and forth.  
"Yeah! Gotenks kicks butt! Maybe _you_ should kiss _my_ foot, you stupid jerk!"

With that Gotenks started striking poses, flexing his muscles and standing in positions he deemed to look cool. As he did that Black Adam recovered and flew at him, slamming into him and dragging him into the air, punching him at high speeds. As the blows landed, Gotenks objected loudly between strikes.  
"Will… You… Stop… Hit…ting… Me?!"  
Gotenks screamed in aggression as he slammed his fist into Black Adam's oncoming fist, but his knucklebones bruised on impact, and the skin on his hand filled with splits which bled badly, and the surprised Super Saiyan child was sent flying back. As Black Adam charged again, Gotenks slammed into him and was again sent flying back.

The fused warrior landed heavily on his back on the ground, and groaned in pain and annoyance.  
"Fine. I still have more!"  
Gotenks screamed with renewed vigour, hovering off the ground and powering up to Super Saiyan 3. Black Adam chuckled as he saw Gotenks' now long golden hair, but Gotenks turned and pointed his backside at Black Adam, dropping his pants and mooning the tyrant. Black Adam ground his teeth at this insult, growing angrier as Gotenks started smacking his own backside to taunt Black Adam further.  
Gotenks laughed, and jeered, "Yeah! Who's laughing now, you jerk?!"

As Gotenks laughed, Black Adam charged, planting his foot into Gotenks' bared backside and launching him into the air. Gotenks regained his control several hundred metres into the air, where he rapidly pulled his pants back up and rubbed his backside.  
"Damn it! Why do these jerks always hit me in the ass?!"

Black Adam watched Gotenks regain control of his movements, and rapidly flew up after Gotenks, swinging his fist at him. Gotenks sensed Black Adam's Ki approaching but wasn't able to react in time to dodge as Black Adam's fist slammed into his chest, launching him higher into the air. Gotenks rubbed his chest in pain, and was still doing so half a second later when Black Adam slammed into him again, punching him in the side and sending him spiralling into the distance.

Gotenks rapidly regained control of his movements, flying away from Black Adam.  
"He's strong! Gotta do something!"  
Black Adam flew after Gotenks, flying along leisurely knowing he could catch Gotenks. This exact leisurely attitude was exactly what caused him to flinch when Gotenks turned around and exhaled with a deliberately high amount of force, a strange white ghost creature emerging from his mouth. Gotenks followed this by rapidly exhaling five more ghost creatures.  
"Yeah! Ghost kamikazes! In your face, Black Adam! One touch and they'll blow your head off!"

Black Adam laughed at this. "You must be joking, weakling. Those creatures are nothing but weak astral projections. You can't harm anything with them. You are weak, boy, and if your fathers don't show up I will kill you instead of them!"  
As Black Adam talked, the ghosts had gathered around him, and as he stopped, they instantly charged, all touching him at once and exploding. The sound of Black Adam crying out in a mixture of shock and pain could just barely be heard over the explosions.

Gotenks laughed. "Oh yeah! I just blew him away! Gimme a G, gimme an O, gimme a…"  
Black Adam suddenly dashed out of the smoke, slamming his fist into Gotenks again, and rather than launching him away, Black Adam grabbed Gotenks by his hair and continued to punch him as hard as he could. Gotenks blocked some of the strikes, then fired a Ki blast at close range into Black Adam's face, cheering for himself as Black Adam cried out, but Gotenks immediately stopped cheering when Black Adam's hand gripped Gotenks by the face, pulling him to extreme close quarters usually reserved for affectionate couples. Black Adam squeezed Gotenks' forehead as hard as he could, smirking as Gotenks' skull started to bend, resulting in several high pitched screams from Gotenks. Black Adam then gripped Gotenks' neck with his other hand and squeezed his windpipe to choke him. He finished this brutal action by struggling to tear off Gotenks' head.

Gotenks screamed as the bones in his neck started to stretch and fill with cracks, but rapidly started firing blasts into Black Adam's face and chest, using the adrenaline from the pain to fuel his blasts. Finally Gotenks fired one of his largest blasts into Black Adam, forcefully shooting him away. The blast carried Black Adam several hundred miles, carrying him off the land and over the ocean.

Gotenks breathed in deep breaths and rubbed his neck and forehead, feeling the deep bruising there.  
"A few more seconds of that and my head might have popped! Gotta blast that bastard!"  
Gotenks looked up to see Black Adam had already returned, and was noticeably breathing hard after taking the large blast. Gotenks started to assume a battle stance, but suddenly he separated, reverting back into Goten and Trunks. Black Adam blinked at this, not understanding.

Goten looked at Trunks in horror, while Trunks looked back with the same expression.  
"Oh, no!" They cried simultaneously.  
Black Adam smirked as he saw the boys despair. He didn't know why they had separated, but he knew that he had won, and since he planned to manually separate the boys from their heads in a few seconds, the reason for their separation wasn't important.

Black Adam started to approach the two terrified boys, but stopped when three new people appeared in front of him, right between him and the boys. One of those people was Superman, and the other two were two men who had spiky black hair similar to the dark haired boy. One of them also bore a striking resemblance to the dark haired boy. Black Adam smirked, and started to charge, when Superman charged forward and punched Black Adam hard enough to leave him sagging backwards.

Black Adam straightened up quickly, but Superman gripped him by the neck and dragged him forward, wrapping his left arm around Black Adam's neck and putting him into a headlock. Black Adam struggled in vain to free himself, and was so focused on how his struggle with Gotenks had left him unable to fight off Superman that he didn't see the now blue haired Vegeta until the Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta had planted his fist into Black Adam's face with such force as to drive Superman back a few metres.

Superman let go of Black Adam, and Black Adam started to attack Vegeta, only for Goku to slam into him by appearing in front of Vegeta using some form of teleportation. Black Adam slumped and dropped to the ground like a limp sack of potatoes, and Vegeta grabbed Goku, spinning him around to face him.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kakarot?! I've told you so many times I've lost count! This was my fight, so keep your big hollow head out of it!"  
Goku flinched back. "Oh, come on, Vegeta. That guy pounded on Goten too. And it _was_ me he was looking for."  
Vegeta gripped Goku by the shirt and glared at him, screaming into his face, "That was MY fight! Not yours! Won't you just once stop stealing the limelight?! Just stay and watch while I kick that bastard's ass!"

While Vegeta was yelling, Black Adam jumped up and started to attack, but Superman caught him and punched him in the ribs hard enough to break several of them. As Black Adam started to attack Superman with a charge of magic electricity, a burst of Heat Vision hit him in the face, launching him back onto the ground. Superman turned back to see Goku and Vegeta had started punching each other. Seeing this, Superman yelled out, "Hey! Focus on the real enemy! Black Adam's the one who came here to kill you!"

Hearing this, Goku and Vegeta stopped fighting, and turned to look at Superman. Goku nodded, and Vegeta ground his teeth, saying, "You're right, and he's also the one who tried to tear off Trunks' head!"  
With that, a serious Goku and an enraged Vegeta charged at Black Adam while Superman rapidly cleared out of the way. The two Super Saiyan Blues trapped the exhausted Black Adam between them and punched him repeatedly. The brutal pounding culminated with the two of them trapping Black Adam between two of their most powerful respective Ki blasts. As the blasts exploded, Superman quickly flew into the dust and picked up the shredded and naked Black Adam, flying up above the cloud of dust with the defeated supervillain and holding up his hand to signal Goku and Vegeta to stop. Goku had already ceased and was now stretching his muscles, but Vegeta snarled, wanting to keep blasting Black Adam until there was nothing left of him.

Several seconds passed until Vegeta calmed himself down, reverting to his base form and shrugging.  
"You and your stupid pacifistic garbage, Superman. Whatever... Just get that scumbag out of here before I blast his head to pieces. And make sure he has an uncomfortable cell wherever you take him."  
As Superman started to fly away, Vegeta called after him, "And just so you and he both know, if he gets out I _will_ vapourise him. That's much more effective than locking him up somewhere so he can get out and kill more people."

Superman nodded sadly and flew away, while Goku stepped up next to Vegeta.  
"You know it ain't fair to blame Superman, Vegeta. I'm sure that bad guy won't come near Goten or Trunks again."  
Vegeta spat on the ground aggressively. "If Superman wasn't so damn protective of walking pieces of scum I could absolutely _guarantee_ Black Adam would never hurt _anyone_ ever again!"  
Goku shrugged, looking up hazily into the air. "Gee… Black Adam's sure lucky Superman called the shots there instead of you, ain't he?"  
Vegeta clenched his right fist with enough pressure to crack the knuckle joints.  
"Superman can't protect him forever. If Black Adam touches my son or my wife ever again, or either of _your _sons for that matter, you and I are going to disintegrate him as soon as Superman isn't around to save him."

Goku scratched his head at this, but Vegeta grabbed him by the folds of his gi. "And if you try to say no I'll kick your ass! That bastard is dead as soon as he fucks with my family again!"  
Goku cringed back meekly. "Okay, sure! He's gone!"  
Watching this exchange between their dads, Goten and Trunks exchanged a glance.  
"Gee… I hope for Black Adam's sake he never gets out of prison!" Trunks said cheerfully.

_Analysis:_

_This was in many ways a battle of range. Like a wrestling match where it's reach vs weight. In sheer physical strength, Black Adam was at a vast advantage seeing as his strength is comparable to Shazam's when Shazam is regarded as very similar to Superman in strength, and while he hasn't moved planets like Superman has, he has lifted continents. For the sake of feats we'll ignore the obvious problems with a feat like that, since we all know that realistically the continent would fall apart and Shazam would have just wiped out a civilisation. So in physical strength Black Adam has the edge. By contrast Black Adam's lightning attacks are not powerful enough to match Gotenks' blast attacks though their heat might pose a threat. In short Black Adam has superior physical power but Gotenks has superior energy attacks. _

_Therefore Gotenks had two things he had to be able to do in order to win. He needed to keep Black Adam at a distance so as to keep blasting him, but he also had to be able to bring Black Adam down before the fusion wears off. By contrast Black Adam has to close the distance since his best bet is to catch Gotenks and crush him with his superior strength. If Black Adam knew about the fusion his best bet would be to keep moving away and waste Gotenks' time until the fusion wore off, but Black Adam wouldn't know about the time limit. _

_Basically Gotenks had to keep Black Adam at a decent distance but also had to take him down before his fusion time was up, while Black Adam had to get to close quarters, and the longer the fight lasts the worse Gotenks' chances get, and those two things do combine into a bit of a disadvantage, since it makes Gotenks the one who has to win quickly but also the one who has to keep at a distance, which are two conflicting actions. Now, in a fight where range is the decider, the true decider is who can control what range the fighters attack from. In many cases that involves the one who needs to get close enduring the hits to get close, while the other tries to keep away. In the case of two fighters who can fly the one trying to get close can't corner his opponent. In short, the one trying to get close pretty much has to be faster. Black Adam has similar speed to Superman at hundreds or thousands of times light speed, while Gotenks is somewhere between Mach 12,000 and Mach 200,000. That means Black Adam will be able to keep the fight at close range. Then we have the next point, which is that even if the speed difference wasn't factored be it because Black Adam isn't a very tactical fighter or for other reasons, there is also the fact that Gotenks would have to best Black Adam in a very short time. As much as Black Adam isn't anywhere near as tenacious as Superman it's very doubtful Gotenks could best Black Adam in such a short timeframe. _


	40. Dio Brando vs Doomsday

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Superman, Justice League or DC/Vertigo Comics.**

Dio sat in his darkened tower, reading his copy of the Bible and scoffing at every single message he saw, something he had already done with plenty of other religious and historical documents and even the copy of J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings and the copy of C.S. Lewis' The Chronicles of Narnia he had read. Though he appreciated the literature he scoffed at the idea of beliefs and moral codes.  
"What nonsense. The great Dio is the only god, the only messiah, the be all and end all of ideologies and leaders! The messages in these writings are all useless, useless, useless, useless, useless…"

He had planned to say the word "useless" at least a few more time, and at the low volume he was speaking at only he would have heard it, but suddenly an explosion outside shook his tower, filling it with cracks. Dio closed his book, standing up and calling for his attendant. The response to his call was the top of his tower being blasted off, and had it been anything even resembling daytime Dio would have died right there, but his history of good luck had held and the Sun had gone completely down several hours before, and the time was well past midnight. Even Dio wasn't arrogant enough to not feel slightly afraid knowing that even the smallest amount of direct sunlight would kill him.

* * *

Doomsday stood up, turning to face the oncoming Supergirl and punching her hard in the face, knocking her straight onto her back, her face terribly bruised. Doomsday reached down and grabbed her by the face, not even reacting as she fired her Heat Vision into his clawed hand, causing the stink of burned flesh to rise up in a thin collumn of smoke. Supergirl continued firing until another punch to her face knocked her out with a sharp snap which was the result of her neck breaking. The strike also shook the entire Earth on its axis, knocking Aquaman off his throne at the bottom of the sea and scaring Suzi Q in Japan. A defeated Supergirl went limp under Doomsday's hand, and as Doomsday went to crush her, a deep voice yelled out a loud statement. Doomsday recognised the word kill and a strange laugh, but didn't understand the rest of it.

Doomsday turned to face the newcomer, and saw a man dressed almost entirely in gold with golden hair. A smarter creature may have noticed Dio's stance or the cocky look on his face, but all Doomsday saw was a gold man. Dio started to speak about his superiority at his usual loud volume, but Doomsday lunged at him, and Dio instantly became serious, sending The World out to attack Doomsday, the golden Stand punching the creature repeatedly, knocking it in a few directions. The World punched Doomsday literally dozens of times from every direction, and finally Doomsday tripped backwards due to his balance being upset, landing heavily on his back and roaring unintelligently. Doomsday was on his feet in an instant, and lunged at Dio full force. As Doomsday closed in on Dio, time suddenly froze, and Doomsday simply stopped in midair. Dio hovered over to Doomsday, smirking arrogantly.

Dio slowly circled around the frozen Doomsday, and slowly counted the seconds ticking away.  
"Feel the power of the great Dio! You can't do anything! This is my World of stopped time! You won't even know what killed you or when! Useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless, useless…"  
Dio's verbal diarrhoea continued until his time stop ceased, and Doomsday flew past him, slamming into the ground where Dio had been and sending cracks through the entire city, even causing an earthquake in the United States. Doomsday rounded on Dio and lunged again, but Dio flew upwards, leaving Doomsday grasping at empty air.

Dio hovered several metres out of Doomsday's reach, gloating and celebrating his superiority, when Doomsday landed on the ground and instantly jumped back up at Dio, reaching him and swinging his fist at Dio, who had been so busy talking about his superiority that he was only just in time to activate his time stop, freezing Doomsday in midair. Dio glared at the frozen face of the creature, who was right in front of him and would have hit him had Dio been an instant slower.  
"How dare you? How dare you seek to lay hands on the great Dio?"

Dio continued to talk about his own superiority for the remaining few seconds before making The World punch Doomsday repeatedly, until time resumed and Doomsday continued flying, going past Dio and up into the air, before coming back down and swinging his claw at Dio who again stopped time but now instead of wasting his time Dio threw The World at Doomsday, the golden Stand punching Doomsday continuously for the entire eleven seconds in which time was stopped. When time resumed, Dio hovered back just as Doomsday continued falling, but was confused at how the creature was still flailing and trying to hit him when any other creature would have died from all the punches The World had landed on it.

Doomsday crashed into the ground, and jumped up again, only for Dio to again freeze him and attack with The World, though when time resumed Doomsday had suffered only minimal damage. The unintelligent creature dropped when time resumed, and Dio flew away, realizing he had to think of a new way to attack it. As Doomsday jumped up at Dio again, the vampire stopped time again, this time gripping Doomsday by the face and dropping his own body temperature, and ability he was glad he had regained though he had doubted he ever would. Dio then hovered back and fired his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes at Doomsday, attempting to cut him in multiple places, but when time resumed the ice instantly shattered and the jets of fluid hadn't even come close to cutting Doomsday.

Dio quickly flew higher to avoid Doomsday's charge, and was starting to feel as if he may actually be at a disadvantage here. After considering it for a second he dismissed it, deciding that Doomsday was an animal like any other and Dio would find a way to kill him. Dio then stopped time and threw The World at Doomsday again, watching as the gold Stand stuck the creature with its fists and with blades, but to no effect other than the blades breaking. When time resumed Dio had already started running away. It had just occurred to him that this simple creature may not be able to swim due to its density, and if he dropped it in the ocean or something similar he could stop it.

Doomsday lunged at the man in gold again, not interpreting his constant vanishing acts at all, and not even possessing the intelligence to register the punches that kept hitting him, but rather just finding the man in gold and lunging at him. Dio recognised this pattern but as far as he was concerned an ordinary human was exactly the same, so he simply stayed ahead and headed for the nearest body of water, which was very close by as it happened. Dio hovered over the water and Doomsday lunged at him, missing and falling into the water. Dio waited to see if Doomsday would sink, but the creature instantly jumped out, completely unhindered by the water.

Dio dodged the oncoming creature, watching as it slammed into a building and smashed the building into oblivion. The creature recovered instantly and again jumped at Dio, who again froze time and punched it repeatedly to the same lack of effect. After repeating this process an almost incalculable number of times Dio realized it was almost morning, and even the slightest dose of sunlight would kill him. Dio instantly froze time and ran as far away from Doomsday as he could in the eleven seconds of frozen time, hiding himself in a building's basement and barricading the door with a large set of shelves.

As time resumed Doomsday shattered yet another building, turning to look for Dio but unable to find him. Doomsday sniffed the air and charged in the direction he thought Dio had gone, shattering buildings that happened to be in his path. Doomsday soon lost the scent of Dio as it was in several places, and simply started shattering the buildings that he was near, which happened to be the buildings around the one Dio was in. Various townspeople fled as the buildings were shattered but Doomsday didn't even notice them even though they were screaming.

The Sun came up as Doomsday shattered every building he came close to, before he finally smashed the right one, exposing the basement Dio was in and even smashing its walls. Dio cried out as the weak morning sunlight streamed into the basement, and the vampire instantly turned to dust and ashes, not even leaving his clothes behind. Doomsday was too stupid to understand the cause for the demise of its enemy or for that matter even notice it had happened, and attacked the spot where Dio had been, completely destroying the empty basement.

_Analysis:_

_Apologies in advance for how short this chapter is; there really wasn't much either party could do beyond the same basic moves which were going to go nowhere. _

_The reason for this outcome is that on one hand Dio and The World/Za Warudo/Za Waldo obviously don't have the attack power to destroy Doomsday who to date even Superman has been unable to kill, at least not permanently. Any damage done by The World's fists will regenerate very quickly due to how Doomsday can regenerate from almost anything. While major injuries like decapitation take a lot longer, the minor injuries The World could possibly inflict using Doomsday's weakness to magic and the ability of a Stand to squeeze internal organs would heal very quickly. Doomsday is also very difficult to pierce hence the ineffectiveness of the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, and his resistance to cold is even better than that of Superman who lives comfortably at the Arctic Circle. _

_On the other hand Doomsday would not be immune to Dio's time stop, nor is he smart enough to figure out any way around it. He also lacks abilities like Heat Vision which would be deadly against Dio, and also can't fly. As for speed neither of these two is very fast, and while Doomsday likely does have incredible reaction speed as he can fight Superman, that won't matter when time is stopped. _

_There is a possibility that The World is faster than light though that isn't really supported by any feat and actually seems to be contradicted by several such as Polnareff's inability to attack the Hanged Man and how Hol Horse's bullet evades Silver Chariot's sword yet Avdol then runs up and pushes Polnareff out of the way, the same Avdol who is later knocked out after being hit by a truck, and the same Silver Chariot that trades blows with Star Platinum almost equally when Star Platinum is the Stand which overcame The World, so generally the Stands being faster than light is pretty questionable but still a possibility, but that also won't matter since The World can't really kill Doomsday and even if The World is slow Doomsday still can't react to it because he can't see it. Stands can only be seen by those with abilities similar to Stands, namely psychic or telekinetic abilities, or some sort of ghostly ability or an ability to communicate with and/or attack ghosts or ghostly creatures, none of which Doomsday possesses. _

_In the end, Dio will keep freezing Doomsday and landing hit after hit, but he can't really kill Doomsday, but Doomsday will simply get frozen in time before his attacks land, meaning neither is going to tear the other apart. However, once it becomes morning Dio will have to hide, and he'll have to avoid both Doomsday and the sunlight, meaning he'll stop time and run as far as he can to hide in a building, but then Doomsday's going to smash every building looking for Dio, and while Dio can stop time and freeze Doomsday he still can't leave the chosen building because of the sunlight, so once he hides to escape the sunlight it can only end with Doomsday breaking the building and exposing Dio to the sunlight, or with Doomsday failing to find him but that seems doubtful since Doomsday would literally smash the town looking for him. _

_**Note:**__ In canon there is reason to believe that Dio actually no longer possesses his freezing touch, since it's stated by Dio himself that that power worked by controlling the flow of fluids in his own body to use his body a certain way, or more succinctly that he has those abilities because he has total control of his body, and he also states multiple times in Stardust Crusaders that he doesn't have full control over Jonathan's body which is the body he currently wears, since his own was destroyed in the late eighteen-eighties. That would explain why he never uses the freezing touch even though it could be a useful weapon in addition to his Stand. It was factored in here to make him more powerful, plus it makes his moveset more varied and more fun to read._

_Also note that while it may seem rude to refer to Dio's pompous monologues as verbal diarrhoea, it is factually true that he actually wastes his stopped time by gloating so that stopping time for eleven seconds means attacking his frozen opponent for one second and spending the rest of that time boasting about his ability to stop time. Him against Doomsday is basically supreme arrogance vs extreme stupidity._

_Also note the irony of their names, that Dio wields The World, and Doomsday means the end of the world, so ironically this was the world vs the end of said world if names are taken literally. As a final note Dio actually is seen reading religious writings or at least has been interpreted as such. Granted his reaction to The Bible and the Lord of the Rings and the other books was more the reaction one would expect of Dark Schneider from Bastard, but Dio probably does have that exact attitude to any religious writings, even if he's too regal to voice it. He does consider himself a god._


	41. Kurumu Kurono vs Poison Ivy

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rosario Vampire or DC Comics.**

The young succubus Kurumu Kurono leaned over a bed of flowers, picking a large one and pinning it to her school uniform's jumper. She understood this type of flower had a very enticing smell that men couldn't resist, and apparently it also attracted vampires and zombies. That was what Yukari and Mizore had both told her. She sniffed the flower, and personally didn't like the scent, but if Tsukune liked it Kurumu was willing to endure having a smell under her nose, even if that smell was almost nauseating.

As Kurumu stood up she heard a scream of rage right behind her, and turned to regard a scantily clad woman with long red hair and green skin, who stood in an aggressive stance, glaring with hatred at the succubus.  
"How dare you?! My babies…"  
Kurumu blinked twice, and simply asked, "Do you sell these flowers? I didn't know."  
The green woman screamed into the air, glaring even more intensely at Kurumu.  
A startled Kurumu listened with a mixture of fear and shock as the green woman said, "Sell them?! They are my babies, and you killed them!"

With that the green woman waved her hands and several vines spurted out of the ground and wrapped around Kurumu's ankles, struggling to pull her down into the dirt. Kurumu cried out in shock at this unexpected attack, but recovered quickly enough to grow her claws and slash straight through the dirt, shredding the vines straight through the dirt. The green woman screamed as Kurumu did that, and several more vines emerged from the ground, but Kurumu spread her wings and took to the air, swinging her claws in the green woman's general direction with enough force to smash the ground around her and send the plant woman flying onto her back.

Just as Poison Ivy was about to hit the ground, a set of vines came out of the ground and caught her, standing her back on her feet.  
"If you think beating Poison Ivy is so easy, it's going to be even sweeter when I feed you to the vines!"  
The vines lifted Poison Ivy off the ground, and a large flower with teeth like an oversized flycatcher emerged from the ground under her.  
"I'll help Mother Nature eat you whole. Your flesh will feed that which is beautiful."  
Kurumu ground her teeth. "Are you saying I'm not beautiful?! Sounds funny coming from a green woman!"

Poison Ivy chuckled. "So petty and childish. When faced with a woman whose looks clearly outstrip yours you turn into a pathetic wench, and when faced with your extinction you mewl. If I had anything in common with you I'd be glad to be turned into a tree!"  
With that Ivy brought a set of large vines thicker than most trees out of the ground, the vines swirling around each other and attempting to impale or crush the airborne succubus. Kurumu flew away from them, swinging her claws at them as she ascended and using the wind to cut the vines. Ivy screamed each time a vine was damaged, and the vines became ever more aggressive, until finally Kurumu flew several metres to the side and flew in at Poison Ivy, who brought vines out to block her only for Kurumu to slash the vines.

As soon as Kurumu was within range she glared into Poison Ivy's eyes and projected her illusions at Ivy, wrapping her in thorny bushes which held her fast. Ivy struggled to no avail, using her vines to try to tear at the illusionary bushes, but since the constraints were only real to her because her mind made them so, her vines couldn't help her, and thus several of them lashed at Kurumu instead. Kurumu flew away and swung her claws repeatedly at the air to smash Ivy's vines and hit Ivy repeatedly. In diving away Kurumu lost focus, so her illusions dropped away, allowing Ivy to shake away her surprise and resume directing her vines to attack Kurumu.

Kurumu dodged vine after vine, before one left a deep gash in one of her ungainly and therefore exposed wings, forcing the succubus to pull back. She hovered in the air several dozen metres from Ivy, and Ivy chuckled once more.  
"I can see you weakening, bat woman. Wait until Batman sees what I do to his new sidekick, or whatever you are."  
Kurumu gave Poison Ivy a look of disdain as she answered, "Who's Batman? Gee, you really are crazy. Or maybe you went nuts because you turned green with envy for my gorgeous face and body!"

Poison Ivy adopted a significantly more seductive pose upon hearing this, and answered, "If you think you're pretty to nature you're the one who's insane. Do you have any idea how many dyes are in that uniform? Or how many harmful chemicals are used to turn some meat sack's hair blue like yours?"

Kurumu scowled indignantly. "This happens to be my natural hair colour! Just one more beautifully unique thing about me! How much dye do _you_ use to keep _your_ hair that bright shade of red?"

Ivy ran her fingers through her own hair and answered. "My hair, and everything else about me, is totally natural, something you'd never understand. You do know big bags of silicon are also bad for nature, right?"

Kurumu widened her eyes at this insult. "My breasts are NOT made of silicon, you walking weed!"

Kurumu charged, slashing the vines aside as they tried to stop her, before getting up close to Poison Ivy and gripping her, raising her other hand to slash the monstrous woman. Ivy smirked at this, gripping Kurumu's exposed wrist and making Kurumu feel woozy on the spot. Poison Ivy instantly pulled Kurumu close and kissed her on the mouth, her overuse of her tongue making even Kurumu feel violated, though the toxins Ivy was introducing to Kurumu's system were making it hard for her to think straight.

Ivy brought vines out of the ground, which wrapped around the legs of the unresponsive Kurumu, wrapping around her legs up to her knees.  
"I will pour my vines down your throat, and then my vines will devour you whole from the inside. You are no different from a fly in a flycatcher. All your petty complaints about appearances will mean nothing. Of course, I thank you for having no hair dye or silicon on your person; that will make eating you more pleasant for my babies. All delectable flesh, no chemicals or plastic."

Poison Ivy stepped back from Kurumu and swept her hair back with her fingers. "Or at least that's if I believed you about your ridiculous hair and cup size being real. My poor babies will have to digest the chemicals in your ridiculous hair and the plastic garbage in your oversized breasts. You're a walking example of humanity's evil. Die slowly."

Kurumu readied herself, and had actually been waiting while Ivy had spoken. She had been given enough of the toxin to render any human a zombie, but the dosage wasn't high enough since Kurumu was no human. She had wanted Poison Ivy to step away so Ivy couldn't touch her again to increase the dosage, and now she had her opening. Kurumu swung her claws at Ivy with enough force to launch Ivy flying and smash several vines around her. Kurumu then crouched down and slashed the vines restraining her legs, flying at Poison Ivy and slamming into her before the villainess was recovered. Kurumu slashed deep gashes into Poison Ivy's face and torso with her claws, before slashing her a final time and spilling enough of Ivy's blood that Ivy couldn't keep fighting no matter how hard she tried.

Kurumu flew back to the flower patch and ripped out a whole bunch of flowers, knowing that Ivy probably used them as weapons of some sort, and flew away, leaving a badly damaged Poison Ivy to fall unconscious on the ground.

* * *

Kurumu danced happily into school the next day, seeing Tsukune and jumping into his arms, wrapping both her arms and legs around his torso and shoving her upper chest and collarbone into his face. Tsukune cried out and leaned away from Kurumu, but she pulled his head back towards the top of her jumper where the flowers were pinned. To her shock, Tsukune cried out again, shoving his head away from Kurumu and gagging.  
"What is that awful smell, Kurumu?"

Kurumu turned to regard Yukari who was laughing evilly at having tricked Kurumu into making herself stink in front of Tsukune. Realising what Yukari had done, Kurumu charged after Yukari, easily catching the smaller girl and rubbing her knuckles on the young witch's head, messing up her hair and eliciting several cries of discomfort from her.  
As Kurumu played the temporary school bully, she remembered that Yukari was not the only one who had set her up, and said, "As soon as I see Mizore, I'm setting her butt on fire!"

_Analysis: _

_First and foremost, many people no doubt look at how strong Kurumu is in this fight and think that's stronger than she actually is. This is not the case. The anime adaptation downplayed the abilities and contributions of other characters besides Moka, and Kurumu was one of the most affected. In the anime Moka kicks Kurumu through three trees, but in the manga she kicks her into the ground with such force as to leave a crater the size of half a car. Similar, but the manga version is the more impressive feat. The area where the anime really downplayed her however is in power. In the manga there is a scene where someone offends Kurumu while standing behind her on the roof of the school, and Kurumu jumps up and swings her claws in his general direction with enough force to do enough damage to the roof to result in a cloud of dust the size of a small truck. This is from several metres away. _

_The biggest trick which the anime gets rid of is her illusions, but in this case Ivy's vines can work independent of her, so an illusion on her won't stop the vines. However, Kurumu is more than strong enough to slash apart Ivy's vines regardless of thickness, and in both the anime and the manga she has feats of flying significantly faster than someone can fall; in the anime it's Tsukune, in the manga it's a suicidal Mizore. While Tsukune is heavier than Mizore, the feat of catching Mizore has to allow for Kurumu running to the window Mizore jumped from as well. In short, she's fast enough to dodge Ivy's vines, and faster than Ivy herself by far. She can also slash away any vines that catch her and even kill Ivy's giant flycatcher if need be._

_This means she can get to Ivy through her vines, and at close range she can do serious damage very easily with her claws. As for Poison Ivy's toxins, humans such as Batman and Robin can resist them, and Kurumu is not only stronger than human as well as more durable, but she also has a healing factor that would fight off the toxins quicker, since there's a scene in the manga where she gets a small blade stabbed a shallow depth into her head and isn't really hurt nor does she have any long term scarring. _

_By contrast, Ivy wouldn't be strong enough to take Kurumu's attacks, since she has been knocked unconscious by human's punches before. Truthfully Kurumu's attacks would probably do more damage to Poison Ivy than they were shown to do here. However, the biggest advantage Poison Ivy has was a much more aggressive personality since Ivy is essentially a mass murderer while Kurumu is actually fairly nonviolent by nature, which is probably why she made such an inefficient villain when she first appeared and fought Moka. Of course this is well balanced out by Poison Ivy's overconfidence._


	42. Alucard vs Spawn

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing or Image Comics.**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing stood in the darkened cell in the basement of her mansion, the eccentric vampire Seras Victoria standing beside her. The long shadow tendril that had replaced Seras' left arm circled around the hall behind them, a suspicious trail of smoke flowing from the end of it as the deceased mercenary who lived in her tendril smoked a cigar. In front of Seras and Integra the room was dark, and in that darkness dwelt a creature that humans and monsters alike had nightmares about. The cell was dark enough that Integra could only just make out the outline of the huge vampire, his teeth shining in the dark as he licked them. Integra stood mere inches from a monster of legends, but was not afraid in the slightest. On the contrary, she was smiling.

Integra lit her cigar, and said, "You know you are more than welcome to live above ground as Seras does, right, Alucard?"  
The deep voice responded from the shadows, simply saying, "Yes. But the darkness becomes me even now, wouldn't you agree?"  
Integra chuckled. "We have a group of vampires that must be eliminated. The damage they're inflicting on those near them is disgusting. I'm almost reminded of the Millennium vampires."  
Integra held up a piece of paper, and a long arm clad in a red sleeve and white glove reached out of the darkness and gripped the paper, holding it up so the creature in the shadows could read it.

A few seconds passed, and the gloved right hand dropped the paper and retreated back into the shadows.  
"I'll be back in time to take you to that nobleman's wedding, Integra."  
Integra smirked. "And what makes you think I was planning to invite you?"  
After she waited for several seconds of silence, she extracted a flashlight from her coat and lit up the cell to see that Alucard had vanished.  
"That smartarse…"

* * *

Alucard stood in the middle of a small paddock filled with a pile of shredded bodies, and examined the injuries on the victims with mild interest.  
"Integra wasn't kidding. These ones really are unnecessarily violent…"  
He then heard a series of screams followed by the sounds of tearing bodies, and he quickly strode to where the sound was coming from, just in time to round a corner into another field and see a pile of dead vampires, with the last vampire hanging from the end of a sword, which was held by a large creature with splotched black and white skin and glowing green eyes, wearing a long red cape that billowed despite the lack of any wind.

The creature dropped the vampire, turning to face Alucard. The creature rested the sword over its shoulder and slowly approached Alucard, drumming its fingers on the hilt of the sword as it moved.  
"So… you're their leader or something?" asked the creature in a deep, demonic voice.  
Alucard smirked, showing a huge mouthful of shiny white teeth. "You must be joking. Those unrefined idiots wouldn't be fit to lick my servant's boots clean, let alone _my_ boots."  
The creature chuckled sarcastically. "So who sent you then?"  
Alucard fearlessly walked up to the creature and stood beside it, staring casually into the distance, wearing a wide, arrogant smirk which exposed almost all of his teeth.  
"I was sent by the great Sir Integra Hellsing, the great Countess. And if you don't mind I'd like to get back so she can thank me for all the… _hard_ work I put in…"

The creature chuckled. "I've never heard that name before, but no-one who calls themselves the Countess is anything good in my experience. And your attitude is kinda pissin' me off."  
Alucard slid his tongue across his teeth, and softly said, "Do you have a name?"  
"Spawn. My friends can call me something else, but if that ever includes you I'll eat the sword I'm holding."  
Alucard chuckled softly. "You sound almost human when you speak. I'm almost starting to like you…"

Spawn sprang into action, reversing his grip on the sword and spinning around, stabbing Alucard in the chest. Alucard coughed as the blade penetrated, but Spawn held up a large pistol with his other hand, shooting Alucard in the forehead and blasting out the back of the vampire's head. Spawn then stepped away, leaving the sword imbedded in Alucard's chest, and shot Alucard in the face, blasting away more of his head. The vampire staggered back, but still didn't fall, so Spawn raised a large shotgun, firing a burst of buckshot into Alucard's face at close range. The vampire staggered again, but then raised his right hand, holding a silver gun up to Spawn's forehead and firing, putting a bullet through the back of Spawn's head.

Spawn rapidly dived back, while Alucard holstered his pistol and laughed as his head regenerated, looking pleased when he saw that the hole in Spawn's head had also sealed up. Alucard then laughed loudly, and said, "Very good, Spawn! So far, so good! I urge you not to disappoint me!"  
Spawn raised two submachine guns. "No chance of that. I'm gonna mess you up!"  
Spawn fired both machine guns, while Alucard raised his silver pistol and fired back, the bullets from the machine guns tearing Alucard apart while the chains on Spawn's suit blocked the bullets from Alucard's pistol. Alucard ran out of ammunition, and Spawn kept firing until he too ran out, and when all shots were fired, Spawn's chains dropped the bullets they had blocked, while Alucard slumped, having been hit at close range by dozens of bullets.

Spawn reloaded his machine guns, but as Alucard reared up Spawn raised his shotgun again, firing a spread of buckshot into Alucard's face at close range. Spawn then opened the shotgun, loading it and closing it all in less than a second, and levelled the barrel, firing a slug into Alucard's face at the same close range, blasting out the whole back of his head and leaving a huge hole in his face. Spawn then created a knife from nowhere, stabbing it into the vampire's heart, right before creating another identical knife and stabbing Alucard under the jaw. Spawn then gripped Alucard's head and snapped his neck, finally pushing the vampire over onto his back.

Spawn holstered his guns and walked away, only to hear another gunshot, jumping as his suit reacted to defend him again by blocking the bullet with one of the chains. He looked down to see a hand wearing a red sleeve and white glove sticking out of the ground with Alucard's silver gun in its hand. He turned back just in time to see Alucard stand back up, his injuries having miraculously vanished, the blades and bullets now lying on the ground where he had been, not even stained with any blood.  
"What the hell are you?" snarled Spawn, flinging a ball of necroplasmic energy that blasted Alucard's head off, only to see that Alucard somehow still had a head immediately after.

Spawn shrugged, deciding to take a different approach. The chains in his suit flew out and gripped Alucard, holding him up and rapidly tearing him apart, striking him repeatedly and shredding him. After this Spawn fired more necroplasmic energy and blasted away Alucard's remains. Spawn then turned away and started to leave, only to see Alucard standing in front of him. Alucard smirked aggressively and charged, slamming his fist into Spawn's face. Spawn budged slightly under the impact, and one of the chains in his suit immediately slammed into Alucard's forearm, shattering his arm.

Alucard leaped back, raising his pistol and firing yet more bullets at Spawn only for the chains to block them, but then Alucard sank into the ground, reappearing behind Spawn immediately after and swinging his fist at the back of Spawn's head only for one of the chains to circle around Spawn and block Alucard's punch. The chain then wrapped around Alucard's arm and crushed it. Spawn then jumped into the air, spinning around to face Alucard and grabbing him by the head with both hands. With a demonic grunt Spawn ripped Alucard's head clean off, before raising his left hand while holding the head in his right, slamming his hands together and shattering Alucard's head into a million pieces.

As he did this, Alucard's headless body lunged at him from below and swung his hand, slamming into the chains but shoving through them. The chains tore Alucard to pieces but his upper torso reached Spawn, and the vampire regrew his head just in time to bite down on Spawn's neck, drinking the necroplasm for almost a full second before Spawn's neck grew a spike which stabbed through Alucard's head, but this didn't seem to bother Alucard as he continued drinking, but Spawn then reached over his shoulder and simply ripped Alucard's head off again, flinging it aside. As he did the body wrapped its hands around Spawn's neck and attempted to tear open his throat, but Spawn suddenly screamed with rage, spikes erupting from his back and neck to impale Alucard in multiple places. He then spun around at high speed and punched Alucard, shattering the vampire's body.

The pieces of Alucard scattered across the ground, but then melted and disappeared. The vampire then appeared by rising out of the ground where the pieces had vanished. Spawn rubbed his neck, which was still sore. Alucard had stolen some of Spawn's energy by drinking the necroplasm, but Spawn had plenty of negative energy to feed off from Alucard in order to replenish at least some of that strength. Spawn noted that while Alucard had committed a great many sins he didn't emit the kind of negative energy a monster like himself normally would. This meant that Spawn's energy wasn't restoring as fast as he would have liked, and he knew he couldn't allow Alucard to drink more of his necroplasm.

Alucard interrupted Spawn's thoughts by saying, "What did you have in that blood of yours? I've never had such an energy kick from any kind of blood! Very good, Al Simmons!"  
Spawn flinched at hearing that the vampire now knew his name. "What the hell…?"  
Alucard drew his gun and fired, smirking as a chain blocked the shot. He then casually holstered the gun, gesturing for Spawn to charge. Spawn instead morphed his cape into two heavy machine guns and fired dozens of shots into the casually stationary Alucard. Alucard howled with laughter as the bullets tore holes in him, until Spawn finally turned the weapons back into his cape and then into a pair of double-sided battle-axes. He assembled himself into a martial arts pose while Alucard casually raised his silver gun.

After a few moments of aggressive staring, a furious Spawn and a smirking Alucard both charged, Alucard's bullets hitting Spawn until Spawn reached Alucard and repeatedly slashed him with the two axes, rapidly tearing the vampire to pieces. The axes cut off Alucard's head and upper body, only for his right hand to punch Spawn as his left leg kicked Spawn. Spawn screamed with rage as he charged with his full strength, punching Alucard hard enough to splatter him. He then jumped back and stood in a ready position, waiting for Alucard to reappear.  
"Come on, you smirking freak. Get your ass out here so I can stick your head up it!"

As Spawn said this, Alucard appeared behind him and swung his hand at the hellspawn's neck, only for the chains to block the strike. The chains ripped off Alucard's arm as the vampire leaped back, firing bullets which the chains also blocked. Alucard then kicked one of the chains, launching himself away and into the darkness. He then reappeared, swinging his hand at Spawn's head again, managing to hit him this time and cut a deep hole into Spawn's neck. Spawn cried out and spun around, punching off Alucard's head right before shattering his body, but Alucard reappeared moments later, smirking arrogantly.

Spawn cracked his neck as it healed, but noticed that the blood wasn't returning to his wounds but had instead vanished. He knew what that meant, and he didn't like it. Alucard raised his pistol again, pointing it at Spawn and chuckling.  
"I have a very long time to finish you off, Albert Simmons. You already know you can't kill me."  
Spawn ground his teeth. "I will fuck you up, you crazy bastard!"

Spawn charged again, swinging his axes at Alucard again. Alucard deliberately emptied his clip into Spawn before attacking with his hands, continuing to swing his hands even after Spawn's axes sliced him into dozens of pieces. Each time Spawn inflicted an injury Alucard healed, and each time Alucard inflicted an injury Spawn healed though he was painfully aware of his strength waning. With a determined scream Spawn froze time, staggering back and clutching his wounds, unable to believe that this freakish vampire was harming him so much. Seeing Alucard frozen Spawn slashed him repeatedly, tearing him to pieces and holding up his hands to sense Alucard's sins. He cringed as he felt them, and realised that he couldn't even gain anything if he absorbed them. He had thought that a creature with such negativity may become weaker or even harmless if that negativity was removed, but he knew it wouldn't work with Alucard.

Spawn stood close to the frozen Alucard to try to replenish his energy, but realised his time stop would burn through his magic faster than he could restore it, so he grudgingly allowed time to resume, swinging his foot just as Alucard charged and kicking the vampire's torso hard enough to shatter it. Spawn spread his cape and chains out, feeling for anything approaching from any direction. Alucard reappeared at the top of a building, firing the last of his bullets at Spawn from above only for the cape to block them. Alucard holstered his gun, transforming into his most aggressive form, the one which wore a black straitjacket.

With a final sniff of the air Alucard charged at Spawn, swinging his hands at him repeatedly, hitting him a few times but mostly getting blocked by the chains. Each time Spawn splattered Alucard the vampire reformed and attacked again, and no matter how many times Spawn broke him the vampire never seemed to get any weaker. Finally Alucard gripped one of the chains, pulling on it to launch himself at Spawn and sink his teeth into Spawn's neck, draining Spawn's blood and necroplasm as fast as he could. He had his hands around Spawn's neck and was using his telekinesis to pull the blood from Spawn as fast as he could, sinking his fingers into Spawn's neck and draining the green blood as fast as he could.

With a snarl of rage, Spawn punched Alucard hard enough to splatter him again, and collapsed, realising that his energy was almost finished. Alucard reappeared and charged again, taking the chains through his chest but still charging regardless, slamming his hand through Spawn's face and draining as much blood as he could before Spawn threw him back, but this time Spawn struggled greatly and seemed unable to smash him anymore. Alucard charged again, pulling the chains out of himself and sticking both his hands into Spawn's neck, draining Spawn's blood further and clamping his teeth on the hellspawn's neck as well. Alucard pulled back, preparing to rip Spawn's head off with a mixture of his hands and teeth. Just as Spawn was awaiting death, a phone rang, and Alucard stepped away, releasing Spawn and pulling a cellular phone from the red coat he was once again wearing, answering the phone with a smirk of anticipation.  
"Can't wait any longer, Integra?"

Alucard held the phone away from his ear as Integra abused him on the other end, and he quickly said into the speaker that he would return soon. The voice on the other end abused him further, and Spawn could hear Integra saying that Alucard was lazy and probably impotent, among other things. After she ranted for almost a minute Alucard simply said, "I said I'd dance with you and I will. We'll be a cute couple; an old lady and an even older man."  
Alucard held the phone away from his head again as Integra promised to hurt him when he returned, to which Alucard responded, "I love it when you talk dirty to me, Integra. You really are my beloved Countess…"

After several seconds of silence Integra's voice told him to kill the vampires and return as quickly as he could, and Alucard hung up, turning back to see Spawn leaning against a tree. Alucard started to approach, but Spawn turned his back.  
"Don't lose your lady, you freaky ass motherfucker. I'm bored with fighting you and you're late to some fancy ass dance with your lady. If you were here to kill those vampires you and me are done, right? Get your bloodsucking ass out of here."

Spawn turned to see Alucard had vanished, and he sighed.  
"That lucky bastard… He managed to make it work."

* * *

Integra stood outside the hall where one of the sons of a noble family was marrying the daughter of another, waiting for Alucard to show up. Seras stood beside her as her bodyguard and servant, and both women jumped as Alucard appeared beside them, wearing a formal suit.  
"May I have this dance, Integra?"  
Integra chuckled, trying to hide how glad she was he had arrived. "I'll think about it."  
Seras chuckled softly. "Yeah, for about half a second…"  
Integra spun around and glared at Seras. "I will cane you, police girl…"  
Alucard smirked as he said, "One assumes Seras is right. If she's wrong and I'm not getting a dance with the finest woman here, maybe I should just leave…"  
Integra smiled slightly, and simply said, "You're not going anywhere. Yes, you can have this dance. As for the rest, we'll see…"

With that Integra entered the wedding with Alucard beside her and Seras a pace behind, having already decided to dance with him all night.

_Analysis:_

_This is a fight that could potentially last almost indefinitely. In the end however, since this was Schrodinger Alucard there was no way Spawn could kill him. Even Spawn's soul manipulation is an ability to remove sins from a soul and into himself, which would be fairly useless in combat unless the enemy is somehow fuelled by their past sins and the evil of them, which Alucard is not, believe it or not. Therefore, the only question was whether or not Alucard could kill Spawn. _

_First and foremost in a straight physical confrontation, Alucard is strong enough to tear vampires apart and his telekinesis is capable of moving the blood of 3,424,867 people. Since the average person has about 3 or 4 litres of blood in them, we can say he was moving about 10,274,601 litres of blood, making for approximately ten thousand tons. However, his telekinesis never lifted the blood in any large quantity, and simply pulled it along the ground. It also took a very long time. The mere fact he can move that much weight is in itself incredible, but his telekinesis cannot lift 10,000 tons since moving something along the ground takes significantly less strength than lifting it. However, regardless of how much he moved, the truth is that large buildings weigh that much, and Spawn threw a building that would have weighed over 1000 tons at a high speed straight up at a large demon, which means that Spawn actually can lift 10,000 tons. As impressive as Alucard's telekinesis is it is no match for Spawn's physical power. _

_Then there is also speed. Alucard can be safely measured at Mach 5 based on a feat performed by the Captain when he jumped through the city, but Spawn is over Mach 20 by virtue of the fact he is seen catching fire while flying at the speed of atmospheric re-entry. In addition Spawn's suit, Leetha of the 7th House of K, has light speed reaction speed and movements since it can block lasers, and for a more standard showing of its speed it effortlessly catches bullets which in theory makes Alucard's gun and basically all his attacks useless. Or at least immediately, not so much in the long term. _

_In the end it is obvious that Spawn has every physical advantage, but he can't kill Alucard, which finally brings us back to the original, crucial question: can Alucard kill Spawn? The answer to this is yes, he can. There are several ways to kill Spawn; one is to decapitate him with a holy weapon which is obviously irrelevant here, but necroplasmic weapons can do the same, and necroplasm is literally what demons are made of, so necroplasm is basically just a word for demonic matter and magic, which Alucard does have. Obviously anti-regeneration and soul destroying attacks would work too, but Alucard doesn't have either of those, so in terms of a killing blow Alucard's best chance is to tear Spawn apart with a mixture of his teeth and hands, but that isn't his only option. _

_Truthfully even if Alucard's abilities didn't count as demonic or if Spawn was invulnerable to everything but holy weapons, Alucard would still stand to win simply because every single thing Spawn or his suit does to fight Alucard is wearing down his finite supply of necroplasm, meaning that each time a bullet or strike hit him or was blocked by a chain or cape it depleted some of Spawn's energy, and when this happens Spawn needs to draw on negative energy from nearby in order to get his strength back, and while he can definitely feed on Alucard's negative energy, the fact that this was Schrodinger Alucard made that negative energy less plentiful since Pre-Schrodinger Alucard was literally made of his sins and past evil, but Schrodinger Alucard is not. Spawn could feed off of Alucard's past sins and bloodlust but that's it. Alucard is far more motivated by loyalty to Integra than any evil, and thus is not radiating his evil energy as much as one might think. This means that while Spawn will keep getting his strength back the damage he takes and shapeshifting he does will wear him out faster than he can restore his necroplasm, and then there's the fact Alucard can literally drink Spawn's necroplasm whenever he bites him or even stabs him since he can drink blood through his skin. This would drain his necroplasm even faster. _

_In short, in the end the result is inevitable. Had this been Pre-Schrodinger Alucard the fight would have lasted longer and likely still would have ended in a similar way but would have been far longer due to Spawn being able to replenish his necroplasm at alarming speeds just by standing close to Alucard who in his Pre-Schrodinger incarnation was literally a walking pile of dead people that he himself had killed and harvested as life force for himself. However, even with that negative energy to feed on it seems doubtful Spawn could kill Alucard the thousands of times he'd need to before Alucard wore out his necroplasm faster than it could recharge or simply managed to take his head off. Overall Alucard is at an advantage since regardless of his superior power Spawn really isn't equipped to kill Alucard, so no matter how it's done Alucard will almost certainly outlast Spawn, unless of course Divine Spawn is used. _


	43. Freed Sellzen vs Deadpool

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School DxD or Marvel comics.**

Wade Wilson sat in a rental apartment, watching a reality TV show and listening to a radio talk show. Each was discussing a different subject, and Wade was unable to focus on either due to being unable to decide which interested him more.  
"Damn it, this sucks, and so does whoever wrote this story I'm in! Why do I have to sit here bored shitless because people like watching me make a fool of myself?"

As Deadpool raised his pistol and shot both the TV and the radio, the door opened to admit a priest. Deadpool stood up.  
"Hey, daddy! Just because I'm an idiot, and because I got some video game rivalry with some pretty boy boy band wannabe with a sword we all know is compensating for something doesn't mean I let people just walk into my place like he does! There's a difference between being an idiot and being a pussy who gets stepped on, and guess which one I am! You got two seconds to pay me some money or something, or I'm gonna paint the wall red and beige! Then I'll paint it white again, because boy do brains stink!"

The priest quickly held up a letter. "We have a job for you, Mr Deadpool. The church needs someone eliminated, and we have more important things to deal with right now."  
Deadpool walked up to the priest and opened up the letter without taking it from the priest, reading it while it was still in the priest's hand.  
"An all-expenses-paid trip to Japan and a chance to kill someone for a wad of money? Next you're gonna ask me to fuck a supermodel!"  
The priest stepped back out the door, and said, "The details are on the letter. That schedule tells you everything you need to catch the plane, and how to find your target."

After the priest left, Deadpool lay down in his couch, briefly scratching his backside before reaching for the remote control for the TV, switching it off even though it was already broken.  
"Well, Mr Priest, daddy pops… You got yourself an assassin, and if you got a hot daughter or something I'll do that for a fee too…"

* * *

A priest sat in a pew in a church he was visiting for a brief rest. He stared up at the images in front of him with reverence, swearing to do his best to find the one who had been killing priests lately. As he stood up to leave, a shrill laugh sounded behind him and he turned to face the source. The rogue exorcist Freed Sellzen reached into his long coat and extracted a long sword, giggling like the madman he was as its blade became edged with yellow light.  
"Hello there, former brother. Can you keep that freaked out look on your face? I might keep your head after I kill you!"

The priest turned to run, bumping into an immovable object in the form of a man in a skin tight red suit.  
"Seriously dude? What's so fun about killing some random priest? What sort of loser can enjoy un-aliving things that can't fight back?"  
Freed ground his teeth. "Loser?! Did you just call Freed Sellzen a loser?!"  
Deadpool cocked his head. "Is that your name? I called you a loser, so leave this Freed guy out of it, loser."  
Freed snarled. "I am Freed Sellzen, the wielder of Excalibur and an exorcist who kills devils and priests alike! I'm an anti-exorcist exorcist!"  
Deadpool narrowed his eyes. "God that was a terrible movie… Imagine having a liquid metal body with a metal skeleton! Terminator peaked in nineteen ninety-one! Two thousand and four made some non-canon prequel! Or was that hot piece of ass some kind of advanced sex robot?"

Deadpool then turned to the fourth wall. "What I say doesn't necessarily represent the opinions of the authors of this story or my comic books! My opinions are mine and anyone who disagrees just isn't as cool as me!"  
Freed blinked. "Who the hell are you talking to?"  
Deadpool turned back to face Freed. "Who am I NOT talking to? And for that matter, _where_ am I? I don't see any yellow text boxes, which pisses me off. I like those boxes!"

Freed dashed at Deadpool, slashing through his chest. Deadpool grunted.  
"You priests are all alike. You don't ask, you just stick things in me without asking!"  
Freed vanished from Deadpool's view, and multiple deep cuts appeared in Deadpool's torso, before Freed reappeared and grabbed Deadpool by the neck. As Freed gripped him, Deadpool vanished and appeared behind Freed, swinging his two katanas at Freed while the rogue priest blocked the strikes with his Excalibur.

As the blades clashed, Deadpool suddenly cocked his head to the side.  
"Shit… Did I forget to put my underwear on today?"  
As Deadpool thought about this, Freed's Excalibur smashed one of Deadpool's katanas and cut a deep hole into his arm. Deadpool yelped.  
"Ouch! No touchy feely!"  
Freed licked his face maniacally as he drew another holy sword, but Deadpool laughed as he drew a pistol.  
"Hey, I've seen Venom do that! He does it a lot better though what with that big ass tongue of his. When you do it I just feel like you're offering to give me a BJ or something, and much as the tongue looks like you know how to use it…"

Freed suddenly dashed at Deadpool, slashing him repeatedly before he could finish. Deadpool cried out as each blow landed, until Freed stabbed him through the chest with the main Excalibur he wielded.  
Deadpool widened his eyes as the blade penetrated, dropping the pistol in his left hand. "My kidney! Augh, you break my heart, Freed!"  
Freed started to rip the sword from Deadpool's chest, but Deadpool gripped the blade with his left hand, swinging the katana in his right hand at Freed's face. Freed pulled the sword from Wade's grip, slicing all five of his fingers off, but he proved slightly too slow and got a deep cut in his face from Wade's sword.

The two maniacs both yelled out, and Wade held up his left hand, watching the fingers grow back. Freed, by contrast, gripped the cut in his face with blood running between his fingers.  
As Wade's fingers finished growing back, Freed took his hand away from his face and readied his two Excalibur blades. Deadpool responded by drawing a fresh katana in his left hand. With that the two of them charged.  
"Dye, sinner!" Crowed Freed.  
"It's cuttin' time!" Mused Deadpool.

The two sword wielding lunatics clashed, slashing at each other repeatedly, until both of Deadpool's katanas finally broke and Freed slashed his arms off. Deadpool faltered, and Freed slashed Wade's head off, laughing maniacally as Deadpool's head hit the ground.  
Freed put his sword away and started to lick himself on the face. "Dinner time! That's what you get for cutting my face, you piece of…"

Deadpool suddenly jumped up, his right arm having grown back and now holding a large pistol. Deadpool fired at Freed, who jumped back and drew his Excaliburs again, charging as Deadpool fully regenerated his limbs and head, suddenly raising another katana and blocking Freed's strike, before kicking Freed between the legs, loudly announcing "No kids for you!"

Freed buckled, and Deadpool raised his machine guns and filled Freed with bullets, before vanishing using his teleportation device and appearing behind Freed, swinging his two fresh katanas at Freed from behind, cleaving the mad priest's head off.

* * *

Deadpool sat on Freed's torso, admiring the Excalibur swords.  
"So these things gave you your power, huh? Kinda like Thor and that totally _not_ phallic hammer of his! Yeah right…"  
Deadpool tapped his finger on one of the blades and said, "Really this doesn't suit me. A big yellow sword would look stupid on a red suit. How much you think these'd sell for?"  
With that Deadpool held up Freed's severed head, working his mouth and saying in a voice even higher than his own, "You can sell them as sex toys!"  
Deadpool widened his eyes in mock horror. "Oh, Freed! That just won't do! Back to the detention room with you!"

With a whimsical giggle Wade tossed Freed's head into a nearby confession booth. The impact from the head hitting the back of the booth caused the curtain to drape closed with Freed's head in the sinner's part of the booth.

With the same whimsical giggle Deadpool sat in the side of the booth where the priest sits, saying, "Sorry Freed, but I can never forgive your terrible fashion sense or personal hygiene! Look at you, leaking blood all over this house of God! And you can bet God'll laugh when he sees that stupid look on your face!"  
Deadpool slid the visor open, looking in at Freed's face and laughing. "Yeah! That look right there! So funny!"

_Analysis:_

_While it is true that Freed has something of an advantage in speed, Deadpool can still hit him using his guns, as Freed really doesn't seem to be as fast as a bullet. Deadpool also has his teleportation belt which allows him to somewhat even the speed gap, and in physical strength the two of them are fairly even with both being strong enough to easily lift a normal person and the like. However, the true decider at the end of the day was Deadpool's regeneration. Freed has nothing that can actually kill Deadpool, and by stark contrast Freed has no healing factor at all which means that even light wounds will take their toll on Freed. Ultimately the result of this fight was completely inevitable. _


End file.
